Rolling Girl
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Luka es la chica más temida de la escuela, y por buenas razones. Y mientras que algunos intentan luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella para probar ser superiores, una joven lucha por ella, para derretir su corazón. Luka podrá rendirse ante los brazos de la única persona que no le teme? O sus monstruos del pasado se lo impedirán?
1. Súper Héroe

_''La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido''_

 **Súper Héroe**

Caminaba a paso apurado por los pasillos de aquel instituto. Su respiración era agitada, y de sus ojos se podía reflejar enfado e ira.

A lo lejos podía ver como un grupo de chicos estaban recargados contra sus casilleros fumando unos cigarrillos comunes.

— _''Mal día el que me ha tocado''_ — hasta en sus pensamientos el rencor distorsionaba su voz, sonando dura y fría.

Detuvo su carrera y se detuvo frente al grupo de chicos que fumaban, ella los miró a cada uno con furia, lo que le habían hecho no lo iba a dejar pasar de largo…

—Vaya, vaya… miren quien llegó— dijo un chico de pelo azul, su voz burlona hizo enfadar a la persona a la que iba dirigido el mensaje

—Muy gracioso, gusano— rio la chica al frente con ironía— Ahora bien, ¿Quién de ustedes, pedazos de mierda, me delató por los grafitis en el auto del director? —

Una joven de pelo rosa platinado compartió miradas cómplices con el chico de pelo azul, y luego ambos miraron a una chica pelirroja con una coleta. La última se echó a reír a carcajadas

— ¿Tan rápido vas a iniciar tus escándalos, princesa? — Dijo la pelirroja, y la peli rosada y el peli azul se mofaron de la chica al frente con buena gana

— Es en serio, imbécil. Creí que teníamos un trato— respondió furiosa

— ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso creíste que lo iba a cumplir? Por favor Luka, deja de ser tan ingenua- a continuación, la pelirroja aspiró el cigarro y luego soltó una gran nube de humo

— Ustedes en verdad que sois unas mierdas, ¿Debo recordarte que la apuesta incluía NO DELATAR A NADIE?- dijo Luka, la chica al frente que en estos momentos tenía unas ganas terribles de partirle el hocico a la pelirroja en frente

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua y miró retadora a Luka —Oh, entonces… ¿Debo recordarte que me importa un cuerno las reglas de la apuesta? —

— Me vale madres que no te importe, igual debes cumplirla— respondió Luka cruzándose de brazos, enfrentando de manera agresiva a la pelirroja

— Oh vaya, miren quién me habla de cumplir las reglas aquí— y antes de que la pelirroja pudiese proseguir su ronda de burlas sobre la joven al frente, el peli azul le tocó el hombro

— Déjala, Cul. Si se está haciendo buena entonces pronto será miserable, porque nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea— y nuevamente, los tres chicos se rieron de buena gana de Luka.

Luka suspiró enfadada, rodó los ojos y murmuró para sí misma —Estoy rodeada de idiotas…—

Se dio vuelta y se dispuso a ir a la oficina del director, de algún modo debía limpiar ese auto para evitar que llamaran a sus padres.

* * *

(...) **  
**

Llegó a la oficina del director, el hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años miró con sus ojos cafés a la joven en frente. Sin duda la más problemática que su instituto ha tenido que soportar

— Por favor, tome asiento Megurine san—

Luka suspiró otra vez, tiró su mochila al suelo y se sentó en la silla enfrentando con la mirada a aquel director de cabello castaño canoso. Sin duda, _su día no podría ser peor_ …

(…)

Mientras tanto, una joven de cabello agua marino marrado a dos coletas escribía garabatos en una libreta, estaba afuera del instituto sentada bajo un árbol. Las clases habían acabado, pero como no había nadie cerca que pudiese correrla del establecimiento, decidió instalarse y hacer un poco de tarea en paz.

Se arremangó un poco las mangas de su suéter gris.

Escribió una serie de números y letras en la libreta, mientras hojeaba de vez en cuando ese libro de matemáticas, le resultaba extrañamente fácil aquella materia, a pesar de que a muchos les aterre o ya de plano sean pésimos en ella.

Escribió un número final en aquella ecuación, la había resuelto sin problemas, pues entendía las ecuaciones sin problemas

—''Como me gustaría entender a la gente al igual que como lo hago con las matemáticas''— pensó la joven, y luego se sobresaltó sola —'' ¿Y si no puedo entender a la gente porque la gente no entiende las matemáticas y yo sí? ¿Y si creen que soy igual de aterradora que las matemáticas?'' — apresuradamente buscó en su mochila un pequeño espejo, ya para cuando lo consiguió se miró el rostro.

Instantáneamente sonrió para sí misma

— ''No, definitivamente no doy miedo''—

Regresó su vista a su tarea, aún faltaban ejercicios que completar. Y nuevamente se metió en ese mítico mundo lleno de cálculos y letras incomprensibles.

Ya pasaron quince minutos, por fin acabó su tarea. Pero escuchó unos pasos llegar hasta ella, no era una sola persona, eran varias.

De repente su libreta con la tarea hecha le fue arrebatada, la joven de cabello agua marino protestó

— O-oye devuélvemelo, es mío— hizo un puchero infantil, y la persona que le quitó la libreta comenzó a reír

— Oh, qué lástima, ahora es mío— dijo una pelirroja de coleta, el peli azul y la peli rosa rieron otra vez. Amaban molestar a los nerds indefensos

— No es cierto, devuélvemelo, me costó mucho hacer la tarea— la peliacua de levantó del pasto y empezó a pegar brincos intentando atrapar su libreta, por desgracia la pelirroja era dos cabezas más alta que ella

— Querrás decir, ''Me costó mucho hacerte la tarea'' ¿No? — respondió la pelirroja evitando que la peliacua, aparentemente menor que ella, atrapara el pequeño cuaderno

— No, eso no es lo que quiero decir, devuélveme eso, por favor— suplicó la joven de coletas, ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa, no podía permitir que esos matones se llevaran su hoja con los cálculos ya resueltos — A-además, vamos a cursos distintos, ya déjame en paz—

— ¿Y eso qué? Que seamos mayores a ti no nos impide en nada molestarte, rarita— respondió la chica de pelo rosado platinado

— Sí, así que deja de lloriquear, mocosa. Vete a donde tu mami si vas a ponerte así— esta vez habló el peli azul.

Y al instante luego de decir eso, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos turquesa de la menor. Lo cual fue objeto de burla de esos matones…

— ¡Hey, ustedes! — gritó a lo lejos una voz conocida por los tres chicos, y de un momento a otro, la libreta fue arrebatada de las manos de la pelirroja. La chica giró su cabeza encontrándose con la desagradable imagen de Luka presumiendo la libreta en su mano

— ¡Devuelve eso, idiota! ¿No ves qué estaba divirtiéndome? — bramó Cul, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a esa peli rosa de elegante porte, con ropa casual (Pues en ese instituto se podía ir de cualquier ropa)

— Ajá, yo también estoy divirtiéndome mientras me burlo de tu frustración— la Megurine soltó una risita agraciada, mofándose de manera directa de su grupo de ''amigos'' — Por cierto, esta es mi venganza. Así que con más razón me estoy divirtiendo—

Y a paso confiado, le entregó la libreta a su dueña, sin dirigirle la mirada, pues estaba observando al trío de idiotas con sus caras de enfado.

Finalmente le susurró a la menor que se fuera a casa, sino quería salir herida. Por supuesto que la víctima del reciente acontecimiento obedeció, no quería estar más allí y ser lastimada…

 _Pero sin que Luka lo supiera, para la peliacua, ese resumido ''encuentro'' le había resultado de lo más… interesante…_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Luka se dirigió de camino a la escuela por un carril contrario al que siempre tomaba. De modo que podría alargar su camino a su instituto, pues no quería ver a sus amigos y mucho menos al director, pues ese mismo día tendría que limpiar su auto para quitarle todas las obscenidades que le había escrito en su coche.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que alguien la observaba.

Y esperando a que solo fuese una sensación, se dio la vuelta encarándose a lo que creía que la seguía. Y no, no era una sensación…

— ¿Qué quieres? — inquirió con dureza en su voz, la persona que la siguió dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que la hizo ver muy infantil

— ¡Hola, no sabía que venías por este camino también! — saludó aquella misma peliacua que había visto el día anterior, siendo molestada por sus ''amigos'', y vestía ese mismo extraño suéter gris y ahora que le daba una mirada más pudo notar que en el centro del suéter dibujado con hilo gris oscuro estaba dibujada la silueta de la cabeza de un gato, más unas seis líneas, tres en el lado izquierdo y viceversa simulando ser los bigotitos del felino. Tambien pudo notar que era notoriamente grande, le llegaba hasta los muslos dejando visibles un poco de la costura de unos shorts celestes gastados y zapatillas grises, en sus hombros estaba la mochila negra que, por suerte, sus amigos no lograron arrebatarle.

— No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Qué quieres?... Oh, no mejor ¿Me estás siguiendo? — replicó Luka perdiendo la paciencia. Lo cual a la joven al frente le resultó muy extraño

— ¿S-seguirte? Hum,… ¿No? —dijo la peliacua fingiendo no haber hecho eso. A Luka le dio un tic en el ojo, ya irritada de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser esa chica

— ¿Pero qué eres, una adolescente o un bebé? Madura, joder. Ya tienes edad para comportarte como tal— bramó exaltada la peli rosa

— Madurar no significa decir malas palabras— y la chica de coletas dio unos saltitos hasta la Megurine y le picó la nariz con el dedo —Aprende de eso— Luka le dio un zape a la mano de la chica, alejándola de su rostro

— En primera, NUNCA toques mi rostro— la peliacua se quitó con su antebrazo las gotas de saliva que habían salpicado a su rostro luego de recibir las advertencias de la peli rosa — Y segundo, cuando maduras puedes hacer lo que quieras, como decir malas palabras, se supone que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que los otros te digan qué hacer—

La chica de pelo agua marino pareció meditarlo y dijo — ¡Oh! Entonces eso quiere decir que puedo actuar infantil si quiero, ya que soy una chica madura y puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que los demás me digan qué hacer— finalizó la jovencita con una espectacular sonrisa, asegurando así su victoria

— No, no puedes, idiota. Si actúas así nadie te tomará en serio— replicó.

— Entonces ¿Por qué te estás tomando tan a pecho lo que digo? —

— ¡Pues precisamente porque detesto a la gente infantil! — La menor se cubrió los oídos para evitar los gritos desenfrenados de la peli rosa

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… entonces, ¿Por qué obligas a cambiar a la gente que ya es feliz consigo misma? — Luka abrió la boca dispuesta a responder, sin embargo quedó muda al no saber cómo contestarle a esa pregunta tan simple

— D-da igual. Ahora deja de distraerme, debemos ir a la escuela— Luka resopló enfadada, sin embargo a la chica de coletas se le iluminaron los ojos

— ¿Debemos? ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir contigo? — Luka chasqueó la lengua y dijo

— NO—la Megurine inició su camino a la escuela, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso más, sintió como la otra chica le tironeaba del lado inferior de su camiseta, intentando así llamar su atención — ¿Podrías soltarme? Vas a romperme la ropa— La chica de coletas obedeció a la peli rosa, liberándola de su agarre inofensivo

— Antes de que entremos allí, quiero que me respondas, ¿Cómo te llamas? — dijo apenada. La aludida enarcó una ceja confundida por eso, sin embargo no le importó y respondió

— Si te digo ¿Dejarás de seguirme?— la peliacua sintió y Luka bufó — Bien, me llamo Megurine Luka… yay— finalizó festejando irónicamente. Causándole gracia a la chica en frente

— Luces mayor, Megurine Luka, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —

— ¿Qué te importa? — volvió a responder de manera desagradable, sin embargo no logró herir una pizca de orgullo de la otra chica

— ¿Algún día me lo dirás? —

— Tal vez sí, tal vez no…—

— Miren ahora quien es infantil— remató la peliacua, sonrojando de vergüenza a Luka

— ¡Cállate! Tú me pegaste lo infantil—

— De acuerdo…— se rio — Ahora,… ¿No vas a preguntarme mi nombre? — Luka se lo ''pensó'' y respondió

— No—

— Igual te lo diré…— y antes de que la joven pudiese responder, Luka ya estaba caminando a la escuela — ¡Me llamo Hatsune Miku! —

Pero al parecer, Luka la ignoró. Aunque debía admitir que si había escuchado el nombre de la peliacua

— '' ¿Hatsune Miku?... Ok''—

* * *

Luka llegó a la escuela con retraso, sin embargo tenía una excusa, por culpa de una acusadora de nombre ''Hatsune Miku'' había llegado en verdad tarde…

Esperaba que hoy fuese un día mejor, sin volverle a ver nunca más…

(…)

Grave equivocación.

Al finalizar las clases, encontró a Miku esperándola en la puerta, y como si el día de hoy no hubiese sido pesado…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió molesta, Miku solo la miró con gracia

— Es por eso a que vengo, quería decirte que como me salvaste de esos matones tengo que hacer algo a cambio por ti para pagarte— Miku le sonrió de manera inocente a Luka, sin embargo eso logró enfadarla aún más

— ¿Por qué no te pierdes en un bosque? Creo que esa sería la mejor forma de pagarme la ayuda— Hatsune enarcó una ceja manteniendo esa sonrisa

— ¿Y si mejor te ayudo a lavar el auto del director? —

— ¿C-Cómo sabes? — inquirió la Megurine

— Por favor, todo el mundo lo sabe, boba. En fin, ¿Te ayudo o me pierdo en el bosque? — Luka suspiró derrotada, bueno, pensándolo bien…

Quizás un poco de ayuda de una extraña no vendría mal…

Aunque lo extraño fue la forma en la que hbía conocido a aquella mocosa, sin duda la vida tiene cosas sorprendentes que descubrir...

Y lo extraño de toda la situación, es que su encuentro sea en un ambiente donde Luka acabe siendo la heroína de la situación, cuando en realidad tendría que ser la villana de manera indiscutible.

* * *

 **Si, tengo muchos fics que actualizar :v pero no pude evitarlo xD este proyecto rondó en mi cabeza y me gustó (soy masoquista, que decirte)**

 **Next Episode:**

 **Amistad**

Miku intentará hacer un acercamiento más cercano con la Megurine, ¿Lo logrará? ¿Podrá enlazar una amistad con la peli rosa?


	2. Amistad

_"Un verdadero amigo es aquel quien se acerca a ti cuando el resto del mundo te abandona."_

 **Amistad**

Era horario del receso, y algunos alumnos preferían estar en sus salones tomando cortas siestas o simplemente hablando sin hacer desastres. Otros salieron al patio a comer y hablar, y algunos prefirieron pasarlo en las canchas de fútbol, justo como ella lo hacía…

Luka miró a la ''acosadora'' sentada en las gradas con su mirada en los libros

— Vaya nerd…— suspiró.

La peli rosa se dirigió a las gradas, procurando estar lejos de donde Miku estaba, se sentó allí y se dispuso a acabar ese licuado de chocolate que acababa de comprar.

De repente, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Luka maldijo internamente — ''Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí''— renegó en su mente, aun si sabía que la persona a su lado sabía que le desagradaba su presencia

— ¿A quién miras tanto, Luka? — dijo la persona al lado de Luka, se le notaba sus ganas de molestar a la peli rosa

— ¿Qué te importa, SeeU? — respondió la aludida rodando sus azules ojos

— Mucho. En fin, solo quería saber a quién veías con tanta atención— SeeU miró a su izquierda, notando al instante a quien veía Luka. La rubia con unas particulares orejas de gato no se lo esperó aquello, y al instante se puso seria, esta vez debía ser más severa con la Megurine — ¿Estabas viendo a esa niñata rara? No me digas que…—

— No. No voy a acercármele a ella ni en un millón de años, así que deja de estorbar— Luka le dio un sorbido a su licuado y agregó — Además, ella es la que me busca, yo solo la evito— SeeU enarcó una ceja y sonrió de manera sarcástica

— Sí claro, y yo soy Santa Claus— SeeU rio y Luka solo decidió responder

— Hablo en serio—

— Entonces, ¿Por qué hace rato la veías? Estoy segura que me mientes— y sin permiso, SeeU dirigió sus labios hasta el sorbete del licuado de Luka y tomó un poco de la bebida

— ¡Cómprate el tuyo, maldita sea! — bramó furiosa la Megurine

— H…hola Luka— dijo una voz ajena a Luka o SeeU, esta era una voz aniñada, suave e infantil. Ambas chicas encararon de frente a la chica que las interrumpió

— ¿T-tú de nuevo? — inquirió Luka, mostrándose dura ante Miku.

— Síp, soy yo de nuevo— respondió la Hatsune con su sonrisa Cheshire, sacando un poco de sí a la Megurine.

— ¿No te había dicho que no me hablaras? — bufó la peli rosa

— Nope, tú dijiste que ''no te volviera a seguir'' así que técnicamente si puedo hablarte—

SeeU se rio ante lo dicho por la peliacua, y golpeó el hombro de Luka — Te ganó— Luka le fulminó con la mirada, pero a la rubia pareció no intimidarle

— En fin, ¿Qué quieres? — dijo Luka de una vez

— Quería hablar contigo— respondió.

— Oh…— dijo Luka y luego chasqueó la lengua — Es una lástima, ahora estoy ocupada ¿Por qué no vas a acosar a tus amigos y me dejas en paz? — la Megurine hizo señas con las manos indicándole a la Hatsune que se retirara.

Sin embargo, ni SeeU ni Luka se esperaron la respuesta de Miku…

— Yo… no tengo amigos— dijo apenada, aún sonriente pero apenada.

— Se nota, eso se debe a que eres una acosadora— Luka sorbió más de su licuado. Miku parpadeó varias veces

— ¿Lo soy? — Luka asintió

— Es lo que he intentado hacerte ver todo el día de ayer— dijo Luka rodando los ojos, con un tono de voz denotando lo exasperada que estaba.

— Oh… ya veo— rio de manera nerviosa

— Sí, y ya que tanto ves tú realidad ¿Por qué no te pierdes en el bosque de una vez? Ya te dije que no quiero hablarte— SeeU miró con sorpresa a Luka y luego a Miku, su impresión no podía ser explicado en palabras

— Dijiste que estabas ocupada— replicó Miku sin enfado en su voz

— ¿Eso dije? Oh bueno, ¿Es lo mismo, no? —

Y un dolor indescriptible se hizo presente en el pecho de Miku, aunque sus facciones faciales no se lo hicieron ver a nadie

— Y-ya veo… en fin, lamento molestar— dijo la joven y se retiró; dejando a SeeU y Luka a solas como antes.

Y allí fue el momento perfecto para SeeU de hablar

— La cagaste— dijo de la nada. Luka le miró confundida, pero a SeeU no le hizo ni pizca de gracia

— ¿De qué hablas? — bufó enfadada

— Hablo de esa chica, la cagaste Luka. Ahora jamás podrás tener algo con ella—

— En serio, ¿De qué mierda hablas? Yo no quiero nada con ella, además se lo merecía, ya me estaba hartando su presencia— Luka miró al frente ignorando la fulminante mirada que le estaba dando SeeU

— Con razón no tienes amigos…— susurró por lo bajo, evitando que Luka la escuchara — Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella— y la rubia se levantó del bando de las gradas y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Luka habló

— Oh vaya, SeeU ¿Vas a la iglesia o qué? — Habló en tono de burla — Oh mírenme, soy SeeU, una niña buena que junta a los antisociales y los hago mis amigos— imitó a la rubia con voz de retrasado

— Tú te callas, que soy yo quien resuelve tus problemas— Luka rodó los ojos exasperada.

Sin embargo toda la discusión acabó, pues la rubia se había dirigido a enmendar las cosas entre aquella extraña pero adorable peliacua.

* * *

…

Miku se hallaba sentada bajo un árbol, aún no había terminado el receso y se hallaba dibujando, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro, sobresaltándola

— Jeje, ¿Te asusté? — dijo una rubia de manera burlona, regalándole una linda sonrisa a Miku

— S-solo un poco— respondió con una tímida sonrisa

— Ya veo, fue sin querer— la rubia suspiró y le extendió la mano — Soy SeeU Dan Hee, mucho gusto— Miku la aceptó y estrecharon sus manos

— Hatsune Miku, y el gusto también es mío— ambas separaron sus manos y SeeU decidió hablar

— ¿A qué se debe que le hables a Luka? Si mal lo recuerdo ella no se junta con nadie que no sea su círculo social—

— Es que ella me salvó ayer de unos matones— SeeU abrió sus ojos como platos, sin creer lo que escuchó, en cambio carraspeó y dijo

— Vaya, no me lo creo puesto a que Luka es de los matones— dijo entre risas la rubia — En fin, te diré algunas cosas de Luka ¿Sí? — Miku asintió frenéticamente complacida con la idea. SeeU sonrió más y se aclaró la garganta — Verás, te la haré corta, Luka es una hija de puta. Odia a todos en esta escuela, hasta a mí me odia, y eso que nos conocemos desde el kínder— Miku asintió, impresionada por las palabras de SeeU — no es una persona muy cariñosa, ni muy habladora, y si habla es solo para burlarse de todos. Y además de eso, hiere a la gente y no se da cuenta, sin mencionar además que nunca pide perdón, así que no esperes amabilidad de su parte—

Miku asentía a cada cosa que SeeU le contaba, podía creer en ella, se la veía muy segura de lo que hablaba — Ya veo,… es una lástima, quería ser su amiga—

SeeU elevó ambas cejas asombrada, pues nunca escuchaba a nadie decir que quería ser amiga/o de Luka — Entonces tendrás que tener mucha suerte, pequeña. Pero si quieres amigos, nos tienes a Rin y a mí— finalizó con una sonrisa victoriosa. Pero a Miku le entraron las dudas

— ¿Quién es Rin? — inquirió Miku

— Mi novia— la Hatsune hizo una perfecta ''o'' con sus labios y dijo

— ¿Y cómo es ella? — inquirió nuevamente con entusiasmo en su voz

— ¿Ella? Es una enana, come demasiado y a veces me hace enfadar un poco. La odio a veces, pero es natural, nunca la ''odie en serio'' como para que termináramos— respondió SeeU— Sin duda Rin es un pedazo de carne que me hace muy feliz, a veces está pachoncita y me da ganas de comérmela con salsa especial—

— Vaya, sin duda Rin suena como una persona fascinante—

— Lo es, solo que a veces no puedo verla porque está encerrada en la biblioteca, ¿Ya dije que es una nerd? — Miku negó con la cabeza — ¿No? Pues lo es, a veces me asusta porque come bastante y en la biblioteca no se mueve mucho así que para evitar que se le forme una panza de camionero la hago hacer ejercicios conmigo en la ca…— SeeU detuvo su lengua a medias, evitando finalizar la frase. Sin embargo, Miku decidió terminarla

— Ah, ¿En la cancha de fútbol? Sí, hay un bonito espacio para correr y esas cosas— finalizó con total inocencia la Hatsune, sin sospechar siquiera a qué tipo de ''ejercicios'' se refería SeeU

— Sí, exacto. Esos ejercicios— festejó la rubia de orejas felinas

— ¿Y cuándo podré conocer a Rin? — dijo Miku renovando sus energías, haciendo reír a SeeU

— Jajaja, eres muy tierna Miku chan. Muy pronto la conocerás, ¿Sí? —

Miku asintió complacida, esperaba que ese día llegara…

La rubia miró a Miku y dijo

— ¿Qué ocurre? —

Miku negó con la cabeza y dijo

— Nada, solo estoy feliz de que al fin tenga una amiga—

— Exacto, pequeña— y dicho esto, SeeU pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Miku fundiendola en una amigable abrazo.

(...)

Y entre risas y chistes estúpidos por parte de SeeU, Luka observaba despectivamente aquella escena.

Chasqueó la lengua y murmuró lo siguiente —SeeU idiota...—

* * *

 **Danna P. Licea:** ¿Best friends forever? Hum, oie no lo sé :u cuando lei tu review ya tenia el cap 2 listo asi que no escribi esto haciendote la contra uwu ¿Tsundere? Tampoco pienso que Luka lo sea en este fic xD ggggg ¿Cual es tu pareja favorita que sea PERRA y NERD? ¿De Glee, cierto? I don't know... aquí la continuación xD saludos!

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Sigo esperando tu respuesta de mi mensaje :u pero no importa uwu Todos aman cuando hay un personaje bien perra y una nerd que se vuelven pareja xD así que gozalo en el negitoro! Saludos!

 **amairany. romeroreyes:** Si lo voy a acabar a este fic xD tendran capitulos cortos :'v así que no esperes mucho uwur ¿Y de mis demás fics? Sorry, intentare continuar uno que no sea este xD ¿Por que quieres que alguien muera? No, mejor aun... ¿¡Por qué todos creen que voy a matar a alguien!? D: Soy buena gente... ¿Y qué sale del cruce entre una chica mala y una nerd?... ¡Yuri Lemmon HARD! XD Saludos!

 **Next Episode:**

 **Aléjate:** Miku intentará acercarse, otra vez, a Luka. Sin embargo, los obstáculos a los que se enfrentará esta siguiente ronda serán un poco más duros de domar ¿Los superará?


	3. Aléjate

**Hola! Lamento ¡En serio! La tardanza D: pero entré en la semana caótica de las trimestrales y pos anduve bien jodida ¿Saben? :'v casi muero ke decirles...**

 **Voy a contarles una pequeña curiosidad de mi trimestral de Matemáticas uwu (aunque no les importe, ahr) resulta que me siento adelante para estar frente al pizarrón (porque no veo ni un carajo, y no uso lentes... aunque debería, ah) y pos, a los de cuarto año se les ocurrió la gran idea de imitar a Bin Laden o al ''Panadero'' (Para los que no lo sepan, fue ese tipo que tiró gas pimienta en el partido River vs Boca) y tiraron gas pimienta en el pasillo del primer piso (o sea, donde esta mi aula) y como estoy frente al pizarrón estoy tambien al lado de la puerta, y el gas pimienta se coló por la puerta...y sí... ¡TODO EL PUTO GAS PIMIENTA ME LO FUMÉ! Y estuve tosiendo toda la prueba, hasta que me retiraron del colegio porque ya no daba mas con el ardor en la garganta :'v asi que ahora debo recuperar matemáticas y como si no fuera poco, tambien debo recuperar geografía (Síp, dos examenes el mismo día) uwu... Si shavos, quiero matar a todos... deséenme suerte para el martes :'v**

* * *

 _''Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes retos''_

 **Aléjate**

Miku llegó a la escuela relativamente temprano, vistiendo su ya muy visto suéter gris con el adorable gatito en el centro, sus shorts y sus zapatillas grises, sin olvidar aquella mochila negra sobre sus hombros. A pasos animados se dirigió a su casillero, giró la perilla colocando la clave del locker y lo abrió, introduciendo su mano para sacar su cuaderno de notas el cual usaría apenas las clases inicien, pues todavía sus compañeros no llegaban.

Su soledad fue interrumpida sorpresivamente, alguien le había tocado el hombro llamando su atención. Miku se dio la vuelta y automáticamente dibujó una sonrisa

— ¡SeeU chan! — exclamó Miku con auténtica felicidad al ver a la rubia, la cual le regaló una linda sonrisa

— ¿Qué onda, mocosa? — dijo jovialmente, pero al oír el apodo que SeeU le había adoptado Miku infló sus cachetes y respondió

— No soy una mocosa— SeeU rio

— Para mí lo eres— y acto seguido, sacudió amistosamente el pelo agua marino de Miku, sacándole una sonrisa

— Por cierto,… —

— Oh vaya…— dijo una voz ajena, interrumpiendo a Miku. Acto seguido, la persona tras de SeeU y Miku comenzó a aplaudir sarcásticamente — Así que ahora se llevan bien ¿No? —

SeeU al instante saltó en defensa de Miku, no iba a tolerar a la persona que las hallaba molestando

— Ya cállate idiota, ve a joder a otras personas— SeeU miró fulminante a Luka, intentando hacerla desaparecer de su vista, sin embargo Luka solo arqueó las cejas impresionada

— Ah vamos, solo era broma. No tienes por qué ponerte así, Chica Gato— la peli rosa rio suavemente burlándose de la rubia de manera descarada

— En fin, ahora que sabes que no te queremos aquí ¿Podrías irte? Nadie quiere ver tu patético rostro—

— ¿Patético? — Replicó Luka sonriendo confiada — Bueno, mucha gente dice que tengo rostro bonito, pero ¿Patético? No lo creo…— Luka se encogió de hombros y abrió su casillero, ignorando completamente a la rubia y peliacua — Pero antes de que me olvide, ¿Ahora eres amiga de… ella? — inquirió señalando con asco a Miku, ignorando que en los ojos de la Hatsune se reflejó por un segundo el dolor que sintió ante lo dicho por Luka — Vaya que has caído bajo— suspiró desganada — Por cierto, debería hacer esa imitación tuya con voz de retrasada otra vez—

— No— Refutó la rubia, y tomó de los hombros a Miku, quien había permanecido callada todo el tiempo — Será mejor irnos, Miku chan. Nadie quiere estar cerca de la basura, ¿Verdad? —

Acto seguido, Dan Hee y Hatsune se retiraron lejos, dejando a la peli rosa con expresión neutral, a decir verdad, estaba orgullosa con la situación que había creado.

* * *

Era hora del receso, como siempre, Luka fue a las canchas de fútbol a sentarse en las gradas mientras tomaba su habitual licuado de chocolate en absoluta calma.

Todo eso lo hacía sin saber que era observada a lo lejos por una adorable joven de pelo agua marino.

— Aaaah— suspiró audiblemente, pero nadie pudo escucharla pues estaba en soledad, ni siquiera estaba en compañía de SeeU, puesto a que la rubia había decidido buscar a Rin para hacer quién sabe qué cosa…

En fin, allí se hallaba parada Miku bajo un árbol, observando detenidamente a Luka. Solo quería una cosa, disculparse con Luka por la actitud de SeeU en la mañana. Y tomando valor de donde no tenía, se dirigió hacia Luka. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero tenía que hacerlo de algún modo.

Caminó unos pocos metros y se paró frente a Luka, obstruyéndole la vista

— H-hola, Luka chan— sonrió Miku de manera infantil, intentando no lucir insegura. La nombrada enarcó una ceja y separó sus labios del sorbete para hablar

— ¿Qué quieres ahora mocosa? — inquirió la Megurine

— ¿Tú también me dices mocosa? — Miku hizo un puchero adorable, sin embargo eso fue ignorado por Luka puesto a que notó que sus amigos se acercaban

— Oh vaya, no sabía que te dedicabas a recoger la basura Luka— dijo la pelirroja Cul de manera burlona, acto seguido IA y Kaito rieron

— Yo no soy basura— se defendió Miku con un puchero, aunque fue inútil.

Cul chasqueó la lengua y respondió — Para todos nosotros lo eres, mocosa. De nada te sirve defenderte—

— Cállate, no lo soy— continuó Miku, pero antes de que pudieran objetar algo más, un joven esbelto de cabello morado atado a una coleta llegó para ''salvar'' la situación

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —dijo con disgusto, el cual aumentó al ver a Miku frente a sus amigos — Miren quién está aquí, la misma mocosa que anda acosando a mi Luka chan—

Miku arqueó ambas cejas impresionada, sin embargo no podía negar que el joven era guapo, aunque algo desagradable — ¿Tu ''Luka chan''? — inquirió incrédula, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería

— Sí, ¿No lo entiendes? Luka es mi novia, y me molesta que la andes mirando cada vez que puedes ¿Acaso te gusta? — Miku negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, no por conveniencia sino por sinceridad

— Yo solo venía a charlar sobre…—

— ¡Oh bueno! Entonces, la charla terminó para ti. Ahora lárgate mocosa, el ambiente aquí apesta contigo cerca— Miku le dio una última mirada a Luka, y asintió.

La joven de pelo agua marino se retiró de allí, caminó lejos de la cancha de fútbol, su mirada estaba posada en el suelo. No estaba desanimada, podría hablar con calma con Luka en cualquier otro momento, uno en el que la peli rosa esté solo sin la compañía de sus amigos.

Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el colapso de un cuerpo contra el suyo, ocasionando que la Hatsune cayera de espaldas al suelo

— ¡Oh, cielos! — dijo una voz femenina — ¿Te lastimé? —

Miku aún estaba con sus sentidos aturdidos, intentando asimilar qué fue lo que le pasó. A continuación miró hacia arriba y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, era una joven que le estaba extendiendo su mano. Miku la tomó, aceptando la ayuda y se levantó del suelo, ayudada por la extraña

…

— Gracias, lo siento. Fui muy torpe— se disculpó Miku, sonriendo apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca. La extraña negó con la cabeza

— La culpa fue mía— se encogió de hombros — No debí ponerme en el medio del pasillo, es una costumbre que nunca pude corregir—

La joven le sonrió a Miku, trayéndole calidez a la peliacua.

¿Podría ser el inicio de una nueva amistad?

* * *

 **Por cierto! Llegué al número 50 de personitas que me agregaron como autora favorita :'D y ahora me pregunto... ¿Cómo pudieron agregarme? O shea aún no caigo en que llegué tan lejos :v aire...**

 **A responder a la FANRUBIUS ARMY porque toy feliz uwu (lloraría, pero no soy marica :v ayñ)**

 **Rubius Total:** Me alegra que te vaya gustando xD y sorry por tardar, veamos, empezaré a responder **1-** Sí, habrá dolor **2-** ¿Humor? Solo si lo tomas del lado sarcástico, ke decirt **3-** Sí, sufrirá **4-** Nops uwu **5-** ¿Oops? **6-** ¿Kawaii? Khé jezo? Yo no entender francés :v mai friend **7-** No **8-** Eso nomáh mi'ja. Y pos, yo seguiría el consejo ''Mientras más dolor mejor el sexo'', síp Lily es una buena consejera :v Lily: ¡Por última vez, que no es ''sexo'' es ''resultado''! en fin, Saludos!

 **Danna P. Licea:** Bue, sí te hago la contra, y solo por eso mataré a Luka ya que no quieres que la mate uwu ah... ¿!Alguien podría decirle a esta chica que Luka NO ES UNA PINSHI TSUNDERE!? Y obviamente acerté ewe ya sabía que era Glee y sí, las parejas PERRA y NERD son el futuro xD y lamento tardar D': anduve bien jodida en la semana uwur así que... perdonar, Adiosini Danna!

 **amairany. romeroreyes:** Síp, es bien puta uwu pero ya sabes lo que dice el dicho ''La que no es puta no disfruta'' :o gggg ah, y lamento haberlos traumado xD creo que Magnet fue el fic más traumático porque desde ese fic ya todos creen que voy a matar a Luka xD obvio sí pasará en este fic ewe ¡Oh, y no dudes que SeeU hace muuucho ejercicio con la gorda de Rin! xD y ya pensaré si hago Lemmon o no ewe, quizás no, quizás sí... no shé... Por cierto, ¿¡Por qué crees que Luka es tsundere!? D: ella es una puta, no tsundere umu. Y me alegra no ser la única rara aquí :'D bueno, a decir verdad todos los que comentan se vuelven raros cuando leen mis fics :o y me llamaste kul :'D *shoranding. NBos vemos! Y espero que este capítulo te de en los feelings again and again xD

 **Tenshinokira:** FF le hace bullying a tu celu, ke decirt... y síp, tengo varias pajeras perver en mi mente ewe gggg y síp, acertaste xD Luka está celosa uwu y dime, ¿Estos obstáculos ya son muy difíciles? A mí si me parecen uwur ¿Por qué Luka es desgraciada? Hum, no shé :u lo veremos a lo largo del fic xD Bye!

 **Farthaz:** ¡Oh si, estará muy bueno! Por cierto, me trajo malos recuerdos eso de que Miku es pura y Luka aceite sin destilar uwu me recordó a la school (?) Y aquí está la continuación xD y sorry por tardar uwu Saludos!

 **Next Episode:**

 **Enemistad**

A partir de ese extraño encuentro en el pasillo de la escuela, Miku inicia una amistad con alguien que, por más sorprendente que suene, conoce a fondo a Luka y la clase de gente que es. Sin embargo, Miku no estaba lista para saber que aquella persona y la mismísima Luka se llevaran terriblemente mal.


	4. Enemistad

_''Hay que tener cuidado al elegir a los enemigos porque uno termina pareciéndose a ello''_

 **Enemistad**

— Por cierto— dijo Miku con cara de confundida — ¿Cómo te llamas? — y aquella joven de ojos azules cayó en cuenta que era cierto, no había mencionado su nombre.

La joven se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano — ¡Cierto! Sí que estoy olvidadiza hoy— la joven se rascó la nuca, ocasionando la risa de Miku — Soy Miki Furukawa, mucho gusto—

— Hatsune Miku, y el gusto es mío— ambas estrecharon sus manos presentándose. Ahora que Miku la veía bien, aquella amable joven lucía un año mayor que ella, y su cabello era de un hermoso color escarlata, y se detuvo en sus ojos azules, profundos y misteriosos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Inquirió Miki al ver lo extraña que actuaba la Hatsune, parecía perdida en la luna — ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Miku chan… Yuju, Miku chaaaan— Miki le pasó la mano frente a los ojos de Miku, sin tener señales de vida de la joven —Houston, tenemos problemas…—resopló agotada la Furukawa, dibujando una juguetona sonrisa

— ¿Ah?... ¿¡Ah, q-qué pasa!? — dijo Miku recobrando los sentidos

— Jajaja, parecías muerta— murmuró entre risas la pelirroja cubriéndose la boca

— ¡Miki chan, no seas mala! — Miku hizo un adorable puchero, sacando un suspiro en la pelirroja

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo— se excusó la joven, y Miku nuevamente se hipnotizó por sus ojos azules y perfectos. Miki enarcó una ceja, sonriendo sarcásticamente — ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? — Miku asintió y miró al suelo apenada por lo que diría

— Sí, tienes unos lindos ojos— Miki arqueó ambas cejas, impresionada y halagada por el cumplido, sintiéndose impotente ante el comentario que aquella peliacua le había dado

— Uy, qué directa— respondió, sonriendo de manera sincera. Sin embargo, Miku volvió a repetir el mismo puchero adorable

— Te dije que no seas mala—

— Jajaja, sí lo sé, era broma peque— Miki despeinó jovialmente el cabello de Miku. La peliacua rio un poco; pero toda la alegría fue interrumpida por un llamado

— ¡Miku! — la nombrada se dio la vuelta, puesto a que aquella voz se la escuchó a sus espaldas

— Ah, SeeU chan ¿Qué ocurre? —

— No te vi en las canchas, así que vine a buscarte y…— la rubia quedó boquiabierta al ver a la joven al frente de Miku, sin poder creérselo — ¿T-t-tú? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? — inquirió nerviosa, señalando acosadoramente a Miki. Aquella inesperada acción confundió a Miku y como buena curiosa que era decidió preguntar

— ¿Se conocen? — su tono de voz era confuso, más no estaba enojada. Miki y SeeU miraron a Miku y luego compartieron miradas cómplices entre ellas, como si hablaran telepáticamente entre ellas

— Oh bueno, no sabía que conocías a Miki. A decir verdad hace mucho que ella y yo no nos vemos— se excusó la rubia de orejas felinas. Y era momento de Miki para acotar

— Es verdad, estuve ausente por aquí hace meses— Miku miró a la pelirroja, en sus orbes azules se reflejaba la sinceridad, cosa que calmó la curiosidad de Miku.

La Hatsune asintió con una sonrisa — Entiendo— y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, un profesor se acercó a las jóvenes. Dio una corta charla, necesitaba la ayuda de SeeU y Miki, ambas jóvenes aceptaron ayudar

— Lo siento Miku, el deber es deber— dijo SeeU y se despidió de la Hatsune.

La peliacua asintió mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida. Y vio a su amiga correr donde el profesor la necesitaba.

— Bueno, yo también debo ir…— dijo Miki mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia arriba desperezándose — Me alegra haberte conocido, ¿Podemos seguir hablando luego? Me caíste muy bien— Miku asintió con un brillo especial en sus ojos

— Claro que sí, Miki chan. Tú también me caíste muy bien— acto seguido, sin que Miki pudiera advertirlo, Miku le dio un corto abrazo. Aunque el contacto de ambos cuerpos fue corto, fue tiempo suficiente como para acelerar el ritmo cardíaco de la joven Furukawa — ¿Nos vemos luego? —

Miki tardó en responder, pues estaba anonadada luego del abrazo. Pero cuando su cerebro por fin reconoció la voz de Miku logró responder — A-ah… c-claro que sí, Miku chan ¿En el siguiente receso? — Miku asintió con su infantil sonrisa

— Sí, en receso nos vemos ¿En las canchas? — Miki asintió

— Bien, en las canchas nos vemos— Miki le guiñó el ojo a Miku y se retiró.

* * *

(...)

Luka se hallaba en clases; no prestaba relativa atención, pareciera que el profesor movía los labios diciendo incoherencias al vicio. Pero toda esa desconcentración se debía a aquella mocosa de cabello agua marino que últimamente no había dejado de perseguirla. A veces se preguntaba qué pretendía pues no era ''normal'' que alguien buscara a la peli rosa muchas veces luego de que te tratara de esa forma

— ''Es raro''— pensó aquella peli rosa involucrada.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, alguien le estaba llamando; Luka miró a la derecha, era su novio Gakupo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo con dureza. Pero a Gakupo no le extrañó, la frialdad de Luka siempre fue algo que le ha excitado

— Los chicos te llaman— Luka asintió y se dio la vuelta, miró a sus amigos, aunque no sabía a qué la llamaban

— ¿Ahora qué? — inquirió en voz baja, Cul fue la primera en hablar

— Tenemos una misión para ti— Luka enarcó una ceja, confundida

— ¿Ahora qué planean? — Kaito e IA rieron por lo bajo, Gakupo extrañamente lucía complacido con la situación, lo cual era extraño ya que por lo general él ignoraba completamente lo que los amigos de Luka hicieran; Cul por fin habló

— Una apuesta ¿Qué dices? — escupió con seguridad en su voz, más aquella seguridad era un simple veneno que Luka muy bien conocía

— Oh no… ¿Otra más? — inquirió la Megurine, escondiendo su rostro en su antebrazo.

— Sí, otra más— Cul enarcó una ceja — Pero esta vez será más divertida, está bien quiero que jodas por completo el cuerpo de esa mocosa que te vive persiguiendo—

Luka elevó su vista de su antebrazo, claramente sabía a qué se refería la pelirroja

— Ni hablar— se rehusó en voz baja — No volveré a follar una mujer, y menos si es esa mocosa de pelo de payaso—

Cul pareció no satisfacerse con esa respuesta. No quería que Luka se rehusara — Ah vamos, es un juguete, no es como si esa mocosa fuera a negarse a que le den por detrás. Y mucho menos si eres tú—

Luka resopló y volvió a ser más severa — Ya dije que no, así que ya deja de joder imbécil—

Cul se enojó, y cuando Cul se enoja, _es mejor no estar cerca…_

— Oh bueno, entonces ¿Eso significa que te gusta esa mocosa? —

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿Acaso fumarte esa hierba te hizo estúpida o qué? —

Estaba cruzándose de la raya, lo sabía. Pero no volvería a cometer la misma mierda una y otra vez…

— Bien. Si tú no te encargas de ella, nosotros lo haremos— aseguró la pelirroja, mientras señalaba a IA y Kaito.

Y allí fue momento para preocuparse, Luka no iba a permitir que esos estúpidos se acercaran a otra ''presa'' más. Suficiente con los miserables que hacían a las víctimas de bullying ¿Sumándole esto? Estaban cruzando un camino peligroso, pero no hacían nada para volver al buen camino. Y no es como si algún día lo hicieran…

— Ni se te ocurra hacerlo— respondió severamente. Sin embargo no convenció a Cul

— Muy bien, entonces lo harás tú… o nos encargaremos nosotros ¿Sí? —

Luka ni se lo pensó, y aceptó.

— Sí— bajó la mirada avergonzada.

— Muy bien, buena chica, Luka chan— festejó la pelirroja junto al grupo, incluyendo Gakupo. Sin embargo Luka era la única que no festejaba realmente feliz.

* * *

El receso al fin llegó, y justo como lo acordado, Miku se hallaba esperando a Miki en las canchas. Sin embargo la pelirroja parecía estar retrasada un poco.

Pero Miku no sabía que era observada por Luka, aunque la distancia era alejada Luka podía ver perfectamente que Miku esperaba a alguien — ''Seguramente, a SeeU''— pensó confiada. Al menos le sería fácil acercarse.

Y tomó aire y valor, y se dirigió a la Hatsune, no tenía un plan o un tema de conversación para hablarle sin lucir sospechosa. Simplemente diría ''Hola'' quizás la situación fluya de manera más sencilla…

— Hola— dijo no muy amistosa ni muy terca. Miku se dio la vuelta, puesto a que Luka le habló a sus espaldas

— Luka chan, hola— dijo la menor muy feliz de ver a la Megurine.

Silencio incómodo.

Ni Luka ni Miku supieron que más decir, y eso puso nerviosa a la peli rosa.

— B-bien… ¿Necesitabas algo? — inquirió la Megurine extrañamente nerviosa, ocasionando confusión en Miku

— Más bien ¿Qué necesitas tú? Yo no te llamé en ningún momento— Miku se encogió de hombros, y ante ese comentario Luka palideció. Sin embargo no dijo nada… hasta que…

— ¿Miku? — dijo una voz femenina, extrañamente conocida por ambas. Era Miki, y su mirada no reflejaba más que ira — ¿¡Qué haces tú!? Vete de mi vista ahora mismo— dijo la Furukawa mientras se aproximaba hacia Luka violentamente.

Sin embargo toda esa violencia fue devuelta por Luka

— Lo que haga aquí no te incumbe, ahora lárgate, estaba hablando con ella—

Miku miró confusa la situación, pero decidió intervenir — O-oigan, ¿Q-qué les pasa? — su nerviosismo le impidió pensar en otra cosa qué decir, y su tartamudeo hacia evidente su inseguridad.

— Ya oíste, déjanos solas— dijo Luka sin escuchar a lo que Miku verdaderamente decía

— Ni siquiera sabes su nombre, y no quiero que te le acerques ¿Entendiste? —

* * *

(...)

SeeU caminaba por los pasillos con los auriculares puestos, hundida en ese mundillo al que la música la transportaba. Sin embargo, una escena poco agradable la obligó a quitarse sus audífonos y prestar atención

— Claro que no sé su nombre, y estaba a punto de preguntársele. Pero justo apareces tú y arruinas todo—

SeeU se aproximó a la escena y logró introducirse a la discusión

— ¡Hey, hey! Cálmense, joder ¿Podrían dejar de discutir ustedes dos? — SeeU tomó de los hombros a Miku y la apartó de la escena — Ya te dije una y mil veces que no quiero que te le acerques, Luka ¿En qué idioma te hablo, idiota? —

Luka iba a apartar a SeeU de Miku, sin embargo, Miki se interpuso. Con mirada severa dijo

— Esto no acabará así. Estaré esperando a volvernos a encontrar y te juro que esta vez no te dejaré pasar ninguna de tus fechorías— dijo amenazante mientras picaba la clavícula de Luka.

Las tres chicas se alejaron de Luka, quien sorpresivamente no hizo nada para evitarlo

— ''Idiotas, sólo intento ayudar''—

* * *

Miku era llevada de los hombros por SeeU y acompañada por Miki, aquella reciente situación la había dejado anonadada ¿Quién hubiera creído que una recién conocida se llevara tan mal con Luka?

— ¿Algún día me explicarán qué fue lo que pasó? — inquirió la peliacua bajando la mirada, ambas rubia y pelirroja compartieron miradas cómplices otra vez.

— Sí, algún día, pero ahora no estamos listas—

Miku asintió. No muy convencida en realidad.

— Espero que ese día llegue pronto— murmuró en voz baja, procurando que ni SeeU ni Miki la escucharan.

Solo esperaba que la razón de ese comportamiento extraño no sea tan terrible como pintaba la situación…

* * *

 **Les dejo la duda porque soy mala persona :v ¡Nos vemos en 6 meses!**

 **Estoy en mi descanso de estudiar... y el lunes es feriado así que aproveché mi libertad para esto :v**

 **Rubius Total:** Ok, no sé qué rayos hizo Danna contigo ._. pero me da miedico :v en fin, ya vendrá el dolor xD no desesperes ggg y a ver, responderé las preguntas **1-** Ah, ¿Entonces sí lo eres? Creí que estaba drogada xD **2-** Ya te dije que no :v **3-** ¿Tomate? **4-** ¿Oops? Again... **5-** ¿Anna, enamorada? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Esa chica es más amargada que Luka con limón :v **6-** Sí, desapareceré 6 meses uwur **7-** Lily es la mejor de todas las consejeras :v **8-** Sí, date la vuelta y lo sabrás nwn **9-** No, nada más señorita, ahora váyase a hacer la tarea :v ah, y ya que vas a una tienda de sandwiches traéme uno uwu muero de hambre :'v pero de salame, odio el jamón y queso :s

 **Farthaz:** Gracias por desearme suerte, y sí, son cosas que pasan :'v bueno, eso creo... ¿Sospechas que es Lily? ¿Qué pasa si te digo... que no lo es? D: y síp, en este fic son ''pareja'' huehuehuehue, ah, es que n oespecifiqué que este fic sería MikuxKaito y GakupoxLuka :v sorry

 **Danna P. Licea:** Bue, ya que se supone que te hago la contra mataré a Luka de nuevo ewe (igual tú me haces la contra con Luka tsundere, estamos a mano uwur) FanRubius sabeeee (?) okno :v y gracias :') voy a mejorarme pronto :'v ¡Y luego cobraré mi venganza!... nah, mentira no soy terrorista :v aunque si me jodió la garganta el gas pimienta :'v ¿Alguna vez tiraron eso en tu colegio? No podrían llamarse colegio si nadie intentó destruirlo (?) y pos, jamás me conseguiré lentes así que... no tendrás foto huehuehuehue xD bye!

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Lamento decirtelo pero estás equivocada :'v igual te daría un abrazo... pero tas bien lejos ¿Te conformas con un abrazo psicológico? ahr (?) aunque el amor hace daño a veces :'v yo estoy enamorada de la comida y por su culpa me meto diez trozos de pizzas :'v ¿Tanto quieres que sufran? Bue, ya veré si incluyo una hoguera xD aire... buen reporte soldado, descanse. Saludous!

 **Floor Megurine:** Sí, se fueron al carajo :'v solo a FanRubius le puede pasar que le tiren gas pimienta y le hagan recuperar dos materias :'v my life sucks... como sea, me alegra que la personalidad de SeeU te paresca hermosa xD el propósito es que a todos les caiga bien los personajes nwn ¿En serio crees que fue Lily? Bueno, luego de leer el review a mi tambien se me ocurrió que tal vez crean que fue ella :v pero nops xD ya tendrá su aparición más adelante, es que no quería traer a todos los personajes tan rápido :u y sí, aquí son pareja nwn ¿Olvidé decir que este fic sería KaitoxMiku y GakupoxLuka? ¿Sí? Oops :s mi error xD ¡Saludos!

 **elizabethrr788:** Dime,... ¿Cómo cuantas cuentas tienes? Ah, sonó como trabalenguas :v en fin, sí se quien eres xD y lamento que Magnet te haya dado una mala imagen mía :v yo no puedo ser emo xD primero, no puedo fingir estar triste :s segundo, no puedo volverme anorexica ¡AMO LA COMIDA! *-* tercero, no puedo escuchar musica emo :v es aburrido, cuarto ¿Cuando has visto a una subnormal siendo emo? :v en fin, me alegra haberte caído bien xD y pos, tu tambien ¿No? Me agrada cuando puedo soltarme y responder estupideces en los reviews xD y contigo si se puede nwn NOTA MENTAL: Eso en mi idioma es un cumplido (?) Y te equivocas, Gakupo es la novia de Luka :v ¿Olvidé decir que este fic será GakupoxLuka y KaitoxMiku? :s ok, a veces me olvido (?) ¡Que asco! Me hiciste imaginar a una vaca mientras le amputan las ubres D: aunque si le hago eso a Luka la pobre tabla jamás podrá disfrutarla. Y si, encontrar a alguien de ese modo es muy cliché, pero ¿Que esperabas? Ese cliché siempre funciona xD okey, veamos si respondo tus preguntas **1-** No cuentes con ello **2-** Hum... si no mato a Luka antes posiblemente sí (?) **3-** Hasta que la biblioteca no desaparesca Rin no se presentará a Miku a menos que SeeU la soborne con tres camiones llenos de bolsas de papas fritas (?) **4-** Lo leí con la voz del narrador de Dragonball Z ._. ¿Cómo supiste que lo leí así? D: y espero traer la continuacion de los demas pronto uwu pero me enganché mal con este xD PD: Gracias por la suerte, y espero aprobar con 10, aunque dudo que Matemáticas apruebe con 7 :v doy asco en esa materia xD ¡Saludos!

 **Por cierto, Miki en este fic tendrá ojos azules, si no lo sabes... ahora lo sabes (?)**

 **Next Episode:**

 **Marginada**

Ella era diferente, por ese único motivo merecía ser marginada, golpeada y ya de plano abandonada por sus pares. Y aunque ignore la presión que eso le generaba no podía evitar sentirse dolida por todo eso, y ahora que conoció a tres lindas personas sabe que podrá superar todos los obstáculos que sus compañeros le ponen, pero el problema surge cuando una joven peli rosa actua como obstáculo ¿Se rendirá ante ella? ¿Hará cosas terribles solo para darle el gusto a sus compañeros? Pero lo más importante... ¿Podrá seguir ocultando ese oscuro hueco en su corazón?


	5. Marginada

**Okey, me gusta mucho este fic porque hacer a Luka perra es divertido :u**

* * *

 _''El que usa su fuerza para intimidar a otros, no merece llamarse valiente, porque está cometiendo la más vil de las bajezas. La fuerza no se mide por medio de los actos violentos, sino por las decisiones tomadas para emplearla a favor de quienes no pueden defenderse''_

 **Marginada**

No supo desde qué momento de su vida había comenzado a experimentar lo que era llamado ''un infierno en la tierra''. Pero lo que si recuerda era el dolor que eso le provocaba. No solo por sentirse impotente sino también por su incapacidad de defenderse.

Todo eso por culpa de aquellos matones que decidieron agarrar a una presa desprevenida para hacerla miserable.

* _5 años antes_

 _Como siempre, aquella joven de cabello agua marino ingresaba a la escuela a recibir clases, a penas cruzó por esa puerta y ya pudo divisar a lo lejos aquel grupito de matones que nunca se cansaban de molestar a los débiles._

— _Al fin, miren quien llegó_ — _dijo un joven de cabello azul de mediana estatura, el chico no venía solo, estaba acompañado de una pelirroja y una chica de pelo rosa platinado._

 _Miku miró intimidada a aquellas personas, las conocía muy bien_ — _P-por favor no me hagan daño_ — _susurró suplicante. Sin embargo fue ignorada por esos horribles matones. El único hombre tomó por la espalda a la Hatsune, y las dos chicas hurgaron sus bolsillos buscando dinero, la joven de pelo agua marino estaba indefensa debido a que el chico poseía fuerza superior_ — _¡Deténganse, por favor!_ — _chilló suplicándole inútilmente a sus verdugos que detuvieran sus crueldades, pero era inútil._

— _No podemos hacer esto…_ — _dijo la pelirroja y al parecer la líder del grupo, tal parece que se dio cuenta que sus actos tendrían graves consecuencias_ — _no podemos hacer esto aquí, nos descubrirán_ —

 _Llevaron a Miku, mientras que la menor forcejeaba intentando deshacerse del agarre que el bully peli azul ejercía. Más nuevamente, fue inútil._

 _Llevaron a Miku al gimnasio, esta vez el sitio estaba desolado, salvo por otros jóvenes que jugaban quemados con otras víctimas de bullying._

 _Miku miró a una chica de pelo verde, iba a su clase, era Gumi Megpoid. Jamás había hablado con ella, pero sabía que sufría bullying continuo porque siempre recibían sus palizas estando juntas_

— _Hola Miku_ — _y como acto más desagradable ya se consideraban ambas ''compañeras de bullying'', pues ya se conocían y sufrían esos maltratos juntas mientras que los ''jefes'' les golpeaban sin algo de raciocinio en sus cráneos._

 _Miku le correspondió el saludo con la mano._

— _¡Muy bien! ¡Iniciemos esta mierda de juego!_ — _exclamó un chico de pelo morado, de unos 13 años, tenía una coleta atada y usaba el uniforme de gimnasia (un short rojo, una musculosa blanca y zapatillas y medias blancas). Los amigos del peli morado concordaron con él, y tomaron unos balones anaranjados y exclamaron_

— _¡Quemados!_ — _y lanzaron las pelotas contra Gumi, Miku y otros chicos que eran maltratados por ese grupito de cobardes._

 _Y como siempre, todos acabaron con feos moretones en el cuerpo, que lastimosamente debían ocultárselo de sus familias_

— _'' ¿Ahora cómo le explicaré a mami de esto?''_ — _se lamentó mentalmente la Hatsune, mientras observaba como de su rodilla escurría sangre, producto de que uno de esos rugosos balones impactara contra esa zona…_

 _*_ Presente

La misma joven que había soportado aquellos maltratos en la primaria se dirigió a su casillero, colocó la combinación, sacó los libros que necesitaba y metió su mochila para evitar pérdidas.

Suspiró agotada, no había podido dormir bien anoche porque estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en la pelea entre Miki y Luka, sospechaba que algo realmente malo había pasado entre ellas, pero no lo sabría hasta que una de ellas o SeeU le dijera con claridad la situación.

— ¡Miku chan! — dijo Miki llamando a la Hatsune

— Miki chan, buenos días— devolvió el saludo a la Furukawa con una sonrisa — ¿Ya me dirás qué fue lo que pasó ayer? — Miki enarcó una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

— ¿No te había dicho que te lo diría cuando estuviera lista? — Miku se sonrojó ante esa pregunta, recién se había acordado que era cierto lo que Miki le decía y que necesitaba su tiempo para estar lista

— Perdón— se disculpó la menor bajando la mirada, como si fuese un perro arrepentido. La pelirroja por supuesto que se derritió de ternura y dijo sin vergüenza

— Oye, sé que es repentino, pero ¿Puedo abrazarte? Es que eres tan adorable que me es inevitable pedírtelo— a Miku se le iluminaron los ojos ante esa petición, es decir ¿Cómo decirle que no a alguien tan atractiva como Miki Furukawa?

— ¡Claro, adoro los abrazos Miki chan! — y sin que la pelirroja se lo esperara, los brazos reconfortantes de Miku se enredaron en su cintura, mientras que el rostro de la Hatsune reposó en su clavícula, Miki devolvió el abrazo. Y así estuvieron por un corto tiempo, la Furukawa acariciaba la espaldita de Miku, descubriendo que el suéter que llevaba era verdaderamente suave…

 _¿O Miku lo era?..._

— Guau, que adorable escena— interrumpió SeeU con una genuina sonrisa — deberían casarse—

Miki solo le respondió con una pícara sonrisa mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio

* * *

(...)

El receso llegó, Miku se dirigió a las gradas de la cancha de fútbol, estaba en compañía de Miki y SeeU, pero hablaban de todo menos de Luka.

Hablando de Luka, ella en este instante se hallaba espiando a Miku, y allí notó que le sería difícil acercársele a aquella inocente peliacua.

Pero no podía darse marcha atrás, era ella o que los demás hicieran cosas terribles con el cuerpo de la Hatsune

— ¿Qué tanto miras? Ya sabes que está con la Chica Gato y la rojita así que ahora déjate de mariconadas y vete a trabajar, recuerda que tenemos la apuesta— sentenció Cul sonando amenazante, pero Luka solo bufó fastidiada deseosa de que sus amigos desaparecieran a una galaxia lejana

— ¿podrías callarte? Tu mierda de presencia no me deja concentrar, y si le sumamos a que me hablas se me hace imposible— respondió la peli rosa.

En estos momentos estaban lejos de las gradas, Gakupo y Kaito estaban mirando la escena entre las dos líderes del grupo discutir, mientras que IA estaba ausente. Nadie supo por qué, y a nadie le importó.

— Me vale mierda eso, si no vas a joderle la vida a Hatsune entonces nosotros lo haremos,… — respondió la pelirroja — Y créeme que por mí no es problema, puedo dejarle a Hatsune cuantas marcas pueda—

Cul, Kaito e incluso Gakupo rieron maliciosamente, sacándole de las casillas a Luka. No podía soportarlo más

— Bien, iré. Pero no te acerques a ella— dijo severa — Hatsune es mía, ¿Te quedó claro? —

Y sin esperar respuesta de ninguno se dirigió a su objetivo.

Caminó unos metros hasta quedar frente a la Hatsune (quien estaba sentada en las gradas al medio de SeeU y Miki)

— Oh no, hablando de Roma miren quien se asoma…— renegó SeeU mientras tapaba su rostro con su mano

— No te preocupes Dan Hee, solo quiero hablar con ella— Luka señaló de manera grosera a Miku, sacando ira en la pelirroja del grupo

— Que pena, está ocupada con sus verdaderas amigas, y no irá a dar lástima con la persona más miserable de la escuela— Luka resopló agotada, tendría que lidiar primero con la Furukawa para conseguir a Miku

— Solo serán unos minutos, necesito hablar con ella urgente— la Megurine se puso sus manos en el interior del bolsillo de su campera estilo ''cangurito'' — Se las devolveré completa, se los aseguro—

Miku no pareció dudarlo, sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con claridad con Luka

— Ya te dije que…—

— ¿Estaremos solas, cierto? — inquirió Miku, al mismo tiempo que interrumpía a Miki. Luka solo enarcó ambas cejas incrédula ante la pregunta y asintió, quizás Hatsune sí sería fácil de dominar — Está bien, podemos hablar, pero solo unos minutos— Miku se levantó y se volteó a ver a sus amigas — En unos minutos regreso, ¿Sí? —

SeeU asintió sin dudar, pero Miki se tomó unos segundos y finalmente susurró un ''sí'' mientras que asentía.

Ambas, rubia y pelirroja, vieron como la inocente Miku se adentraba a la boca del lobo…

* * *

(...)

Luka y Miku se sentaron bajo un árbol, ambas no habían pronunciado palabra aún. Y eso a Miku le impacientaba, y decidió hablar — Dime la verdad, ¿En verdad me necesitabas? — Luka le miró, sin saber qué decir realmente

— P-pues…—

— ¿¡Era mentira!? — Miku elevó su voz a causa de la desesperación, pero luego de descubrir que había hecho algo malo decidió retractarse — L-lo siento, no fue mi intención gritar…— la Hatsune se rascó la nuca apenada

— Tienes mucho protocolo, ¿Acaso nunca harás algo malo? ¿Una mala palabra quizás? —

— Mamá dice que está mal hacer esas cosas— respondió la Hatsune jugando con sus dedos nerviosa

— ¿Siempre le obedeces a tu mamá o qué? — inquirió la Megurine sin regular su voz, la cual sonaba enfadada al parecer

— mi mamá siempre me apoya, sabe que es lo mejor para mí y si ella dice que estoy haciendo algo mal, entonces encontraré la forma de hacerlo bien. Más que mal… nunca conocí de una madre que haga cosas para que sus hijos sean miserables— Luka quedó sorprendida ante aquella respuesta, tan madura y segura, pareciera como si aquella infantil acosadora hubiese sido dejado de lado

— Ya veo…— fue lo único que respondió, y otra vez el silencio cayó sobre ellas.

Miku ya quería irse, no es que le molestara la compañía de Luka, sino que ya habían pasado más de ''dos minutos''.

— Hay algo que quería decirte…— comentó Miku, y atrajo la completa atención de la Megurine — E-es sobre ayer,… S-SeeU chan te dijo que no te acercaras a mí, y luego te llamó idiota,… quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer. Realmente no sé lo que pasó, pero estoy segura que no fue intensión de SeeU de decir esas cosas— se sinceró Miku sin mirar a Luka, ya suficiente vergüenza le causaba el estar sonrojada frente a la Megurine mientras que le decía eso como para enfrentarla con la mirada

— ¿Q-qué?... — susurró Luka sin creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Alguien le estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿Eso era posible?

— N-no terminé aun,… también quería disculparme por haberte humillado frente a tus amigos, seguro te habrán dicho algo mientras me fui— Miku se rascó la nariz de manera nerviosa — y quería disculparme por eso, no fue mi intensión acercarme a ti para molestarte, simplemente quise disculparme como lo estoy haciendo ahora… e-espero que no te moleste—

Miku miró a su derecha, donde Luka estaba sentada, y la confrontó con la mirada demostrándole lo sinceras que eran sus palabras.

Luka tragó saliva sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación en la que estaba

— E-está bien,… todo perdonado…— titubeó un poco pero al final lo soltó.

A Miku se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción, lo cual fue una mala noticia para Luka — ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigas? — dijo sin vergüenza alguna, sin saber que aquella pregunta no iba a tener una buena respuesta

— Mmm… l-lamento decírtelo, pero no puedo aceptar tu amistad— Luka se levantó del césped, y miró desde arriba a Miku quien aún permanecía sentada en el pasto — L-lo mejor sería que no nos relacionáramos mucho,… ¿Sí? — Luka se retiró, dejando a Miku — _Lo siento_ …— susurró para sí misma, porque si la Hatsune escuchara sus palabras sabría que Miki estaba en lo correcto al llamarle ''la persona más miserable de la escuela''.

En realidad, la Hatsune ya sabía que la respuesta iba a ser un ''no'', después de todo ¿A quién le gustaría juntarse con alguien que es marginada por todos?

* * *

(…)

Al final de la clase, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a la salida, entre ellos destacaba Luka. Y de un segundo a otro, fue abordada en un salón vacío por alguien a quien ni en sus peores pesadillas querría ver.

Era la misma pelirroja a la que le tenía un profundo odio, al igual que la pelirroja a ella

— Sé lo que dirás, no lo repitas— resopló molesta la peli rosa, ya hasta se sabía de memoria el sermón que iba a darle

— Lo repetiré hasta que se te quede grabado en el cerebro, y no me cansaré de hacerlo porque sé que lo hago por una buena causa— respondió severa la pelirroja mientras empujaba un poco a Luka

— Te ves ridícula actuando así, y ya di la mierda que tengas, no tengo todo el día— Luka hizo una seña para que Miki continuara

— Bien, ahora escucha, si vuelvo a verte cerca de Miku te haré añicos, ¿De acuerdo? — Luka enarcó una ceja, y dijo

— ¿Podrías ser más gráfica,… y específica? — Miki se enfadó ante esa respuesta, sin embargo no iría a los golpes tan rápido

— De acuerdo,… ¿Qué tan gráfico y específico crees que sea que tome un palo y te lo meta por el culo hasta que se te salga por la garganta? —

Luka rio un poco y dijo — Vale, eso fue muy gráfico, lo anotaré— y volvió a burlarse

— Estás cruzando terreno peligroso idiota, si sigues así lastimarás a Miku y si llegas a hacerlo entre SeeU y yo te agarraremos, ¿Entendiste? —

Luka asintió sin convencerse, solo quería hacer callar a Miki.

* * *

Al final, Miki la dejó ir a casa en paz, y SeeU se fue a casa con Rin, por lo que iría sin compañía alguna hasta su hogar.

Y esa soledad le fue suficiente para pensar en las palabras de Miki, o bueno, las que ella consideraba importantes…

 _¿Hacerle daño a Miku? ¿Sería un total monstruo y lo haría?..._

* * *

 **Recuerdan lo de matemáticas? Pues ahora tuve un problema con física química :v resulta que no me sabía ni cuerno (?) y la profe no dejaba usar celular, le entrego la prueba vacía y saco el celular para ver que hora era (es a la ultima hora) y me vio y me dijo**

 **''¡Chiquita, le dije que nada de celulares! ¿Ahora sabe cual es su nota?'' y yo como imbécil respondí ''Sí sé, tengo 0 ¡Porque no estudié nada, ajaja!'' ¡SI CHICOS,...ME REÍ FRENTE A MI PROFESORA! Juro que no fue mi intencion D: y luego me llegaron esos momentos en los que me quería arrancar los ojos, tirarlos lejos y pegarme un tiro en la nuca y quemar mi cuerpo, jé**

 **PD: No sigan los ejemplos de FanRubius, pareciera que todos los profesores se unieron para joderla en las trimestrales o algo así (?)**

 **elizabethrr788:** Jajaja entonces me imagino que tienes más de ocho (?) pero en cada cuenta le pones nombres difíciles D: tú si eres cruel para los autores e.e y bueno, aun si lloras como niña me caes bien xD y pues sí, este fic será DivaMoradaxAtún y CabezadePoloxPuerro :v a veces olvido especificarlo xD pero bue... ah y no me diste sida ocular :u yo tambien escribo así a veces ''Uzea ktpza'' ''¿¡Eskiusmi!?'' ''Shoranding'' ''Ahre'' y muchos más :u así que no te preocupes ¿Y por qué no quieres que IA o Kaito violen a Miku? Sería un trío perfecto :o (?) y SÍ! Quiero que me linchen, vengan vamos! Peguenme, adoro el dolor! Soy masoquista, me casaría con Christian Grey(?) okno :v ¿Y si Miku no es violada por Luka me castrarás? Wut? ._. y no, nunca me dijiste que eras yandere :'u así que tendré más cuidado con mi vida (?) y pronto entrará Lily, relaja las tetas (?) pero en capítulos más adelante, no quiero traer a todos los personajes de un tirón :v pues falta mucha historia por delante :3 y gracias por lo de Matemáticas ;-; esa materia me jode la vida todo el tiempo xD Saludos!

 **Rubius Total:** Eeem no gracias, prefiero no unirme :v y con lo de tu colegio,... creo que todos los colegios tienen al típico terrorista :u **1-** Dile a tu amiga que ha desatado una tercera guerra mundial (?) **2-** Si, es bien pinche amargada conmigo, a ti creo que te violará e.e **3-** Lo sabía :D y no, llama al 911 uwu yo solo escribo cosas (?) **4-** Mejor nada :u prefiero pizza **5-** Lily sin duda :u **6-** La tarea es esa cosa que haces el domingo a la noche :u **7-** Pideselo a la amargada de Anna :u **8-** Nops, nada más. Saludos!

 **Farthaz:** ¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE SOY MALA PERSONA uwu! y Lily aparecerá en capitulos más adelante :u ¡Y tendrá una participación especial! Wait for her (?)

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Si... soy la persona más malvada del mundo, ok, no discriminaré a un abrazo nunca más nwn y me alegra que esa enseñanza te haya quedado, como soy mala persona haré a Rin bien perra :v ¿Lo de Miki? Pues yo ya tuve pensado que hacer con ella desde antes de publicar esta cosa :u así que lo verás en otros capítulos xD y sí, ojos azules porque tenía que hacer unos cambios drásticos (?) Y otra cosa... ¿Who the hell is Hashiri Nio? (?) Saludos!

 **Kimi no Sakura:** Sí, si puedo dejarlo así :u porque soy mala persona nwnr ke decirt... ah, y hubiera preferido que dijeras kokorito lleno de flores :P no pude digerir eso de venas y sangre :'v eeeeen fin... sí, es normal que ames a Luka aun si es más hija de puta que la hija de una puta (?) ah. Y amo cuando Miku es masoquista con Luka así que preparense xD y sí, Miki tuvo que sacarse sus ojos rojos para hacerselos azules (era eso o ser despedida) y no shé, aún no preparen los pañuelos :v aun es muy temprano xD y no importa si el review fue extenso xD me agradan esos reviews (?) Hasta pronto! nwn

 **Next Episode:**

 **Apuesta **

Luka ha decidido inicar el juego, pero ¿Será posible que alguien más pague el precio que ella debe pagar? ¿Será demasiado cruel como para lastimar a otros a cambio de algo estúpido?


	6. Apuesta

_"Nunca hagas apuestas. Si sabes que has de ganar al otro, eres un tramposo... y si no lo sabes, eres un tonto"_

 **Apuesta**

Miku llegó a la escuela, con la misma puntualidad impecable de siempre, pero no venía sola. Esta vez venía bien acompañada de SeeU. Ambas hablaban animadamente de muchas cosas, sin embargo, Miku agradecía que su amiga rubia no haya preguntado sobre la charla de ''dos minutos'' que tuvo con Luka.

Aunque podría usar la excusa ''no estoy lista para decirlo'', aunque después de todo más que excusa sería una realidad, puesto a que ni ella misma sabía por qué Luka la citó.

Volviendo a la Hatsune y Dan Hee, ambas abrieron sus casilleros en completa calma, aún podían hacer algunas cosas como hablar o comer algo sin preocuparse de que suene la campana, pues estaban muy temprano para comenzar las clases.

— ¡Chicas! — llamó una voz conocida por la peliacua y la rubia, era Miki (como siempre) con su efusivo saludo y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Miku y SeeU devolvieron el saludo, acto seguido el timbre sonó. Obligando a que cada una fuese a su salón.

* * *

(...)

Pasaron dos horas, el timbre sonó y era hora del receso. Y Luka como siempre fue a la cantina a pedir su licuado favorito.

Se hallaba esperando en la fila, estaba haciendo algo de tiempo para pensar su próximo movimiento con Miku, sinceramente no quería que Cul, IA o Kaito se le acercaran con las intensiones de joder su cuerpo y hacerla miserable. Internamente la Megurine pensó no volver a repetir la misma mierda por segunda vez, tal y como lo había hecho con,...

— Olvídalo, el pasado en el pasado...— resopló audiblemente, expresando lo cansada que estaba de estar parada esperando una fila interminable de estudiantes hambrientos.

Faltaban tres personas a ser atendidas, y justo cuando por fin tuvo calma, llegó alguien para romperla

— Hola— saludó SeeU a sus espaldas, Luka ya sabía que la saludaba a ella, pues sabía muy bien que Miki no permitiría que la acosadora peliacua se le acercara

— Hola— respondió devolviéndole el saludo a secas.

SeeU metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su campera y dijo de manera distraída — Lindo día, ¿No? —

Luka elevó la mirada al cielo, ciertamente no era un día bonito, el cielo estaba gris, como si fuese a llover, y había una cierta corriente de aire fresca. Tanto así que obligó a todos a abrigarse bien, inclusive Miku venía con pantalones (sí, eso lo supo porque la vio llegar a la escuela con SeeU).

— No es un lindo día, está horrible— mencionó la Megurine de forma severa, como si estuviese retando a SeeU por decir algo malo — Ya en serio, nunca eres así de distraída. Suelta toda la mierda que tengas para decirme ahora, SeeU— Luka se giró para encarar a la rubia, la aludida solo bufó, viéndose descubierta por la astucia de Luka

— Bueno, por primera vez no diré mierdas sobre ti, solo quiero saber una cosa al respecto de Miku— SeeU acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

— Está bien, pero espera a que compre mí licuado…—

Y así permanecieron en silencio mientras que Luka encargaba el dichoso licuado…

* * *

(...)

Luka y SeeU se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol donde la Megurine y Miku habían hablado anteriormente. Solo que ahora el ambiente era mucho más tenso, puesto a que SeeU conocía de cabo a rabo a la Megurine, como así Luka sabía de Dan Hee todo acerca de ella.

Por lo que si una de las dos mentía la otra iba a saber...

Luka tenía una respiración pesada, estaba nerviosa aunque sus facciones faciales no se lo hicieran ver, y por fin SeeU habló — Miku me dijo la primera vez que nos vimos, que tú habías impedido que tus amigos le quitaran su tarea— los ojos de Luka se abrieron aún más, como si fuesen platos sin creer que Miku le haya contado eso tan ''vergonzoso'' que había hecho

— ¿Q-qué dices? SeeU idiota, lo hice porque fue una venganza de que ellos me delataran...— se defendió la Megurine, más fue inútil.

— Sea lo que sea, me alegra que al fin tengas algo de uso de la razón, ya que tus amigos no lo tienen— bufó fastidiada, y continuó — Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Por un lado me alegra que te hayas juntado con esos chicos, al parecer pudiste ponerles un freno a todos sus maltratos, pero por el otro...— SeeU suspiró un poco, intentando que sus próximas palabras no fuesen tan dolorosas —... te estás volviendo uno de ellos—

Luka sorbió su bebida en calma, y respondió — No me estoy volviendo uno de ellos, siempre fui así—

— No es cierto, fuiste así desde ese incidente con...—

— ¡Por favor, no lo recuerdes!— replicó Luka, interrumpiendo a SeeU — Eso ya es pasado, además ¿Para qué meterla a ''ella'' en esto?— Luka escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, de manera que se hizo indefensa ante los prejuicios de la rubia a su lado

— Quiero saber una cosa, ¿Tú me consideras una amiga?— inquirió con completa suavidad, intentando que de ese modo su seriedad se esfumara para darle más confianza a Luka. SeeU esbozó una suave sonrisa, la cual la peli rosa no pudo verla

— Ghn... ¿Para qué haces preguntas estúpidas?— Luka levantó la mirada de sus rodillas y fulminó con la mirada a la ''Chica Gato''.

Pero esa mirada no intimidó en lo absoluto a SeeU — Mi pregunta iba en serio, Luka. Yo sí te considero mi amiga, porque nos conocemos desde el kínder y estuve mucho tiempo a tu lado ayudándote, a veces soluciono hasta los problemas que haces con los demás estudiantes para evitar que te hagan daño, claro si es que tú no les haces daño primero— esto último lo dijo entre risas, ciertamente la Megurine tenía una fuerza sobrenatural en sus músculos, o algo así...

— Idiota, si lo dices así pareciera que soy una insensible— SeeU se rio de buena gana por el comentario de Luka, pero eso solo la hizo enojar más —...SeeU idiota—

— Sí, pero soy TÚ idiota, ¿No es así?— respondió con una confiada sonrisa. Luka chasqueó la lengua y respondió

— NO—

— Ok, pero aún así me quieres ¿No?— y nuevamente la rubia atacó con sus molestas preguntas...

— No te pases de lista idiota, apenas sí rozas la raya de la amistad conmigo— refutó Luka.

— ¡Entonces sí soy tu amiga! Oooh Lukita, soy tan feliz— dijo emocionada la rubia, y abrazó por los hombros a Luka

— ¡Suéltame idiota, alguien puede vernos!— se defendió sonrojada de vergüenza mientras intentaba apartar inútilmente a SeeU de encima.

* * *

(...)

El receso finalizó, y aún Luka ni se había acercado a Miku. Tendría graves problemas ahora mismo.

Se sentó en su asiento correspondiente, al lado de Gakupo y delante de Cul e IA, y al final de ellos estaba Kaito sentándose solo.

Hablando de ellos, llegaron con expresiones de enojo impregnados en sus rostros, en especial Cul

— Creí que teníamos un trato— dijo la pelirroja molesta, ella y su grupito de bullies rodearon el banco de Luka, aún a pesar de que la Megurine no tenía intensiones de salir corriendo

— Y yo creí haberte dicho una vez que no volviéramos a hacer esas apuestas— respondió molesta

— Da igual, idiota. Ya sabes que si no lo haces tú, lo haremos nosotros— Luka se sobó las sienes, ahora era turno de Kaito de hablar

— Créeme que por mi parte no es ningún problema— dijo el chico Shion, con una sonrisa perversa esbozada en su rostro.

— ''Que mierdas… entonces es verdad que me estoy haciendo uno de ellos''— pensó la Megurine — Cálmense ¿Quieren? Ni siquiera la he seducido y ya hasta planean qué juguetes usar con esa mocosa ¿verdad? —

— La pregunta será ¿Qué juguete NO usaríamos con ella? Jajaja— rieron todos ante el comentario de IA. Pero a Luka no le hizo ni la mínima pizca de gracia

— Qué asco ustedes dos, y luego niegan su homosexualidad ¿Verdad? — Cul e IA pararon de reír

— Que juguemos con la gente de esa forma no nos hace ser de ese bando de maricones— respondió Cul, por su parte IA quedó callada completamente,… sospechoso.

— Bien, no me importa en realidad qué sean, ya les dije que Hatsune Miku es mía y si se le acercan voy a partirles esa bonita dentadura que tienen ¿Sí? —

Todos, menos Cul, asintieron hacia lo dicho por Luka. Como si fuese su líder.

Se sentaron cada uno en su asiento luego de que el profesor llegara al curso, cada uno de los matones estaban metidos en sus respectivos mundos.

Luka por su lado no dejaba de pensar en Miku y en lo que le había dicho con anterioridad…

 _Flashback_

 _— ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigas? —_

 _Silencio incómodo…_

 _— Mmm… l-lamento decírtelo, pero no puedo aceptar tu amistad— Luka se levantó del césped, y miró desde arriba a Miku quien aún permanecía sentada en el pasto — L-lo mejor sería que no nos relacionáramos mucho,… ¿Sí? — Luka se retiró, dejando a Miku_ — _Lo siento_ …— _susurró para sí misma_ _._

 _Fin Flashback_

Luka suspiró cansada,… realmente no quería hacer la apuesta y mucho menos permanecer en aquella escuela con esos matones.

Pero algo en ella le decía que si no permanecía allí, era probable que esos tipos volvieran a ser aquellos bullies desenfrenados y violentos que eran antes. Era muy probable que lastimaran a Miku…

— Otra vez estás pensando en eso, idiota…— murmuró para sí misma, sin que sus amigos escucharan lo que se decía…

* * *

(…)

Al final sus amigos le perdonaron el que no haya seducido a Miku, pero solo le iban a dejar de molestar si seguía a Miku hasta su casa y le decía cosas bonitas, o lo que sea para atraer su atención.

Y así como sus amigos ordenaron, Luka caminaba a ocho metros atrás de Miku, solo para evitar que la peliacua no supiera de su presencia, y vaya que la menor iba parcialmente distraída.

La Megurine caminó tras de Hatsune hace 10 minutos, ¿Tan lejos quedaba la casa de Miku? Se estaba preguntando.

Sin embargo, al destino que Miku la llevó la sorprendió de mala forma

— '' ¿¡Un cementerio!?'' — prácticamente gritó con pánico en su imaginación, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, sus huesos estaban entumecidos y parecía que su cerebro se había desconectado o algo así, puesto a que su cuerpo no recibía órdenes para avanzar.

Miku entró por las rejas del cementerio con un ramo de flores en su mano izquierda, la Megurine no sabría describir qué expresión facial tenía la chica menor puesto a que no se le escuchaba triste ni mucho menos feliz, simplemente era una expresión ¿Neutral?

Luka ingresó también, siguiendo a Miku calladamente por detrás, la menor buscaba una lápida, pero la pregunta sería ¿De quién?

— Lindo día para seguir a Miku…— murmuró Luka al recordar lo horrible que estaba el clima, sumándole además el ambiente en el que ahora estaba atrapada.

La joven de pelo agua marino se paró frente a una lápida, dejó las flores y se agachó. Luka lo veía todo desde atrás.

— Buen día, Mikuo…— murmuró para sí misma, como si el espíritu del joven fallecido pudiese escucharla — Te traje unas flores, mamá dijo que no podía venir hoy porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer—

Miku se rascó la nuca, avergonzada.

— En fin, espero que estés bien allí, estés donde estés. Quizás estés con papá… o quizás no… quien sabe. Hermano, extraño tus ojos, eran turquesa y eran tan bonitos,… e-eran tan…Ghn…— y las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus palabras—… ¡I-idiota! ¿¡P-por qué te fuiste!? Ghn… ¿¡Acaso eras infeliz con mamá y conmigo!? — golpeó con su mano hecha un puño la lápida de su difunto hermano — ¿¡Recuerdas cuándo me dijiste que siempre me protegerías!? ¡No cumpliste tu promesa, Mikuo idiota! — Y un golpe más fue encestado en la piedra de la lápida, solo que ahora hizo una herida en los blanquecinos nudillos de Miku.

Y toda esa escena, era observada por Luka — ''Dios mío,… no puede estar pasándome esto''— murmuró enfadada consigo misma. Solo quería salir de su escondite e ir a su casa, aunque sea una cobarde, Miku jamás lo sabría.

— Creí que me amabas, idiota. Yo siempre estuve contigo ¿¡Y me haces esto!? — un nuevo golpe en la lápida, seguido de otro, otro más… hasta que la sangre comenzó a escurrir por los nudillos de Miku, dejando manchado un poco la lápida del fallecido.

— '' Mierda, mierda, mierda… debo salir de aquí''— pensó Luka, sintiendo pánico por las acciones inesperadas de su pequeña acosadora.

— Te necesito ahora,… — susurró entrecortada —… en la escuela me humillan, me golpean y me empujan, y duele… d-duele mucho, Mikuo… d-duele en serio— se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, el cual había sido un lindo regalo de Mikuo, antes de que la tragedia sucediera… — Te necesito hermano, te quiero ahora mismo,… n-no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más…— la menor apoyó su frente contra la lápida, sin importarle que un trueno haya resonado en el cielo y mucho menos, que se avecine una tormenta —… regresa conmigo, Mikuo… p-por favor… hazlo por mí, y por mamá…—

La menor se levantó, aun tenía sus ojos rojos de haber llorado de manera desgarrada, su corazón latía frenéticamente y su cuerpo parecía estar entumecido.

— V-volveré otro día, hermanito. Y esta vez te prometo traer más flores— Miku se retiró luego de despedirse de su hermano.

Luka no la siguió, esta vez se quedó en el cementerio, y por fin se acercó a la lápida del Hatsune cuando supo que Miku ya no estaba cerca.

La Megurine se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con la lápida, donde rezaba:

 _Mikuo Hatsune_

 _Joven fallecido a los 22 años._

Luka tragó en seco, sintiéndose nerviosa ahora.

— Ghn… lo siento, Miku… lo siento en serio, soy una maldita escoria por lo que voy a hacer…— murmuró con las lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos.

Ciertamente lo que le haría a Miku no tendría perdón, ni siquiera de su difunto hermano.

Y ahora que sabía que Miku estaba prácticamente indefensa, sus actos con ella tendrían consecuencias mucho más graves…

* * *

 **Okey, ya no más escándalos :u pasé mis trimestrales y ya soy feliz como una lombriz uwu/**

 **Rubius Total:** No creo que seas una persona común como para autodenominarte así :v, así que no entiendo como los del 911 no hayan sospechado que era una broma xD Eeen fin, si son muchas preguntas pero igual las repsonderé todas porque me pagan para sonreír y responder :v ah re que no era (?) **1-** Por imbéc- eh digo, porque la gente subnormal es sinónimo de buena gente (?) **2-** Me vale madres que haya sido, tu amiga desató una guerra en donde vivo por eso D: **3-** ¡Al fin, gracias por la pizza! nwn **4-** Ven aquí ¿Quieres dolor? *Se saca el cinturón, ¡Aquí te doy el dolor! Y el bullying provoca dolor k t pza :v **5-** No cuentes con mi apoyo uwu me da sueño luchar XD **6-** No, no lo eres, sorry not sorry (?) Okey, veamos 1- Los capítulos OBVIAMENTE serán cortos, ah.. pero actualizaré seguido, así que no desesperes (?) **2-** Obvio no, porque falta la escena en que Kaito viola a Miku :v Oops! spoiler uwu/ **3-** Y nunca lo hara... **4-** Haz el charlie charlie challenge y eso la espantará :o **5-** Yo ya estoy muerta ¿Violará un cadaver? Ahr... ¡Al fin terminé! Bueno, espero que haya respondido tus dudas xD o preguntas random... lo que sea :v

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Olvidé mencionarte que te di un nombre falso? AHAHAHAHAHA! y sí, soy una malota uwu/ y sería divertido que Rin sea una perra tambien ewe gggg y gracias por explicarme lo de Hashiri no se qué xD **1-** MikixMiku? Pero si nunca puse eso ._. que te pasa? **2-** Le va a golpear y la dejará sola en una zanja, a eso se refiere con joderle el cuerpo, ahre (?) **3-** Porque YOLO **El** **4-** Hasta que le de la foto a Danna :v (si, esa chica quiere una foto mía xD) **5-** Sí, si lo vi xD HASTA LUEGO, SOLDADO!

 **Marso-Hyuga Uchiha:** Bueno, me alegro que hayas leido mis fics xD y que hayas comentado QwQ y era broma lo del KaitoxMiku etc... no lo tomes en serio xD ¡ODIO esa pareja! Ah re que se enoja (?) y ya que aclaré tus dudas quiero mi abrazo psicológico y un choripan ya mismo! Estos capitulos son cortos así que estás de suerte xD Y matemáticas sí, las odio con todo mi kokoro :'u y tal parece que el profe me odia tambien porque lo hace más dificil D: y sí, si llegas tarde siempre te sacan 2359075892 puntos más o menos (?) Ok, suerte con tus amigos para joder al profe de Mates X3 si lo hacen bien los contrataré para que me ayuden xD Saludos!

 **elizabethrr788:** Ok, no fue queriendo Q.Q me reí sin querer, fue un accidente D: algo que nunca debió pasar y ya :'u me quería cortar las venas luego de darme cuenta de lo que hice QmQ así que, me perdonas? Y sí, soy masoquista, me caso con Grey, hago MikuxKaito y me rio de mis materias :v vivo al pedo! xD y lo que le hará Luka a Miku será muy feo, no sé porqué todos quieren que pase QmQ y sí, esta cosa tendrá más historia xD y Lily aparecerá en próximos capitulos -3- si? Hum, quizás a Luka si le atraiga Miku, pero es perra así que nunca lo sabremos -3- y Miku si es normal, solo que tambien masoquista xD Aaaw :'3 no sabía que se preocupaban por mi nwn ah no, espera... solo de mis fics Q.Q bueno, me sentí una diva por un segundo uwu y no moriré tan rápido (?) ¿Sigues diciendo que todo es cliché? Ok :v no se que decirte m'ija y no, no me volveré a reir de los maetsros XD eso fue un accidente ¿Sí? Y sí, ya me dieron las notas y las unicas materias que voy a recuperar son matematicas y fisica (estas eran OBVIAS) así que no estoy tan mal como creí :v Saludos!UNO!

 **Nekoloid chan:** OMG! Nunca creí que recibiría un review tuyo XD así que no sé como reaccionar :v en fin, me alegra saber que te guste el fic :'D y sí, lamento lo de la apuesta uwur pero el drama era lo esencial aquí (?) y aquí traje rápido la actualización porque YOLO. Bye!

 **Farthaz:** Sorry xD pero necesitaba hacer unos cambios drásticos por aquí (?) ¿Y por qué creen que a Miki le gusta Miku? O shea, solo son amigas :u ustedes shippean de todo xD y sí, es un raro trabalenguas y el ship de Miki y Miku no tiene nombre :'u y ya veremos que pasa en la apuesta ewe ¿Usteh qué espera que pase? Gggg... Saludos! PD: Ya aparecerá Lily xD tu relájate y tomáte un mate así bien tranqui mientras yo escribo nwn

 **PD: Hoy es sábado, y Luka (en Magnet) está de camino a Crypton para ver a Rin y luego de eso a Miku, ¿Qué creen que proceda? e.e**

 **Next Episode:**

 **El suéter**

Luka le dice algo a Miku que tendrá que lamentar toda su vida...


	7. El suéter

**Lamento ''tardar'' estaba en la batalla galáctica de elegir a mi pareja OTP ¿YuiAzu o Negitoro? afhaugh es difícil D:  
**

* * *

 **El suéter**

Luego de ese ''bizarro'' suceso que vivió Luka al seguir a Miku se había dado cuenta de lo miserables que eran sus ''víctimas''. Está bien, sonaba tonto que recién ahora se dé cuenta eso, en realidad ya sabía que algo de miseria les quedaba, sin embargo jamás esperó presenciar algún día la escena de una de sus víctimas llorar desgarradamente y pidiéndole auxilio a un familiar muerto.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando disipar esos malos pensamientos.

Llegó por fin a la escuela, y a partir del momento en que coloque un pie en ella automáticamente el establecimiento se volvía ''suyo'', pues todos le temían (y con buenas razones) un golpe suyo podía mandarlos al Sol si no lo media correctamente.

Entró a la institución con la mirada pegada al suelo, no podía escuchar a su alrededor puesto a que usaba unos pequeños audífonos blancos. Lo único que sí pudo apreciar con precisión fue la repugnante escena de sus amigos molestando a algún otro capullo indefenso. Luka se aproximó a ellos sin pensárselo dos veces.

Pudo reconocer perfectamente al chico, un joven de pelo blanco, recordaba un poco como se llamaba — '' ¿Pica?... ¿Pico...? ¿Piccolo? Ok, demasiado DragonBall por un día...''— pensó en su mente.

Cul se rio a carcajadas de su víctima, el joven de pelo blanco se hallaba temblando mientras suplicaba que lo dejaran en paz, sin embargo eso solo hizo que sus bullies se rieran de manera aún más descarada

— ¿Qué dices, idiota? No te irás hasta que a mí se me da la gana dejarte ir ¿Entendiste?—el chico peli blanco asintió tímidamente, y Cul prosiguió — Buen perro, ahora diviérteme— nuevamente, el joven asintió y comenzó a bailar de manera ridícula, avergonzándose frente a sus matones.

Kaito, Cul e IA reían a más no poder, sus pulmones ya estaban acostumbrados a periodos largos de risas burlistas contra otros.

— ¡Hey!—gritó Luka llamándoles la atención a su grupo de amigos, Cul fue la primera en voltear a encarar a la Megurine — ¿Qué hacen molestando tan temprano a...— Luka dirigió una mirada al peli blanco intentando recordar su nombre, sin éxito —...Ojos Tristes?—

Cul se aproximó a responder — ¿No es obvio? Necesitaba un poco de diversión, los chistes de tu novio dan asco— respondió todo eso mientras se miraba las uñas. Luka resopló molesta

— Que Gakupo sea un pésimo payaso de circo no significa que andes molestando a Ojos Tristes...— le reprendió de manera severa, y luego miró al chico — Y tú, ya lárgate antes de que me retracte y empieces a bailar otra vez—el chico asintió y salió corriendo de la escena. Dejando al grupo de bullies a punto de tener una discusión

—¡Idiota, dejaste escapar una presa! ¿Ahora quien bailará?—se quejó Kaito mientras elevaba sus brazos y los dejaba caer

— Pídele a Gakupo, si es malo con los chistes al menos será bueno bailando ¿Verdad?— respondió la Megurine sin importarle estar insultando a su novio

— Olvídense de eso, ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?— reclamó IA fulminando a Luka con la mirada, sin lograr intimidar a la Megurine

— No tenía ganas de sus escándalos a altas horas de la mañana—respondió cansinamente

— ¿O no será porque la Chica Gato te está poniendo frenos?—inquirió la pelirroja de manera desagradable, en verdad que SeeU no le caía para nada bien

— No metas a ella en esto, ella tiene sus propios problemas...—

Cul tosió y dijo — ¿Cómo la homosexualidad?—Luka enarcó ambas cejas sorprendida

—¿Qué mierd-?—

— Acéptalo. Esa Chica Gato está saliendo con una persona ¡De su mismo sexo! Y eso no es lo peor de todo... además de eso ¡Aún no la han expulsado de esta puta escuela!— dijo Cul con claro asco y odio hacia esas personas, sin embargo, por alguna razón se había ganado el temor de Luka —Además, si llego a verlas demostrándose cariño en público, les partiré el rostro—

Luka asintió, fingiendo seguridad. Sin embargo, el temor aun perduró en su cuerpo, impreso en sus nervios puesto a que sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente.

— En fin, volvamos a clases, mi jefa dijo que si no traía una bonita nota en el trabajo práctico de hoy no va a darme dinero en todo el mes— sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a su casillero. Misteriosamente, ni Miku o Miki o al menos SeeU estaban allí, al parecer ya habían dejado sus cosas.

Luka abrió el casillero y tomó lo necesario para ese práctico de Historia que tenía en la primera hora, aunque ahora se preguntaba si podría concentrarse luego de lo dicho por Cul acerca de los homosexuales. Vaya que tendría un día emocionante,...

* * *

(...)

El timbre del receso sonó, Miku salió del salón pegando brincos, seguida por Miki, quien la había esperado en la puerta del salón para dirigirse juntas a las canchas de fútbol, pero en su camino hablaban de muchas cosas.

— Jajaja, ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ese patito te hiciera popó encima?— dijo entre risas la Hatsune mientras se cubría la boca con su mano

— No lo digas en voz alta, es muy vergonzoso—respondió con un puchero la pelirroja, cosa que reanudó la risa en la peliacua

—! P-pero es tan gracioso ¡— continuó riendo.

— ¡Ya basta!— a continuación, Miki se lanzó sobre Hatsune haciéndole cosquillas — ¡Ahora me reiré de tu rostro, enana!— se burló la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que Miku se sonrojaba de tanto reír

— ¡Detente, Miki chan! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!— suplicó de manera juguetona, intentando sacar algo de aire de sus pulmones para suplicar que la Furukawa se detenga.

— No hasta que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie— siguió haciéndole cosquillas a Miku, negándose a detenerse

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! — se rindió ante Miki.

La pelirroja deshizo el agarre que le tenía a Hatsune y sonrió de oreja a oreja, — Te vencí— dijo victoriosa

— Eso es injusto, sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas— Miku hizo un adorable mohín

— Esa es la táctica para vencerte— respondió Miki mientras le guiñaba un ojo, burlándose amistosamente de Miku

— ¡Jejeje, en serio, cásense! Yo quiero ser la madrina— exclamó SeeU burlándose de las recientes amigas.

Miki la tomó del cuello de su campera y la levantó — Vuelve a decir eso y llamaré a Rin para decirle que ha quedado viuda— SeeU tragó saliva de manera costosa y se resignó

— D-de acuerdo… pero no a la violencia, por fis... —

* * *

(...)

Luka estaba en un asiento de las gradas completamente sola, sus amigos no habían llegado aún puesto a que estaban estancados en la fila de la cantina.

Al menos eso significaba un alivio para ella.

— ¡O-oye tú! — chilló una voz masculina semi afeminada, el llamado iba dirigido a Luka

— ¿Qué? — refunfuñó no muy feliz, realmente se debía a que su concentración se nubló en el práctico de Historia, podría despedirse del dinero por todo un mes…

— G-g-gracias por lo de hoy, lo agradezco mucho— dijo el chico de pelo blanco de aquella bizarra mañana

— No me lo agradezcas…— respondió fingiendo modestia — no de verdad, no me lo agradezcas con palabras. Quiero que hagas un informe para mí, es de Ciencias Naturales y lo quiero para el martes. Te lo entregaré al final de la hora— El chico asintió — Por cierto, ¿Cómo diablos te llamas? —

El chico se tensó un poco, y al final logró responder — ¡M-mi nombre es Piko Utatane! ¡Mucho gusto! — el chico hizo una reverencia frente a Luka, demostrando gratitud

— Deja eso, las reglas sociales no son lo mío,… y te diré ''Ojos Tristes'', me gustan tus ojos,… y pareces triste— le dijo al chico con heterocroma.

— Está bien— dijo el chico, y se retiró. Por lo menos ya había cumplido la misión de agradecerle a su ''salvadora''.

— Maldito sea el día en el que me esté volviendo ''buena'' — maldijo en voz baja, ese día no tenía ganas de nada, tenía un alto estrés mental y sinceramente quería volver a su casa y echarse a la cama y dormir, pero nunca despertar…

— Hola preciosa ¿Me extrañaste? — dijo Gakupo mientras se sentaba al lado de Luka

— Mmm, no. No tardaste nada así que no sentí tu ausencia— respondió secamente

— Oh, pero si yo te extrañé mucho— Gakupo hizo un mohín infantil, adorable. Pero no tanto como los que Miku hace

— Ya cálmate, de acuerdo. Sí, te extrañé mucho amor— Luka forzó una sonrisa, a medias.

— Ya cálmense, tortolitos... y tú, ¿Ya sabes cómo acercarte a esa peliacua?— dijo Kaito metiéndose en la conversación ''acaramelada'' de Luka y Gakupo

— Sí, ya tengo mi plan listo. Ahora deja de molestar, por favor...— Luka bajó la mirada a sus rodillas. Agotada de todo

— ¿Entonces hoy será el día en que finalmente te dignes a hablarle a Miku?— inquirió Gakupo, uniéndose a la conversación. Luka asintió

— Sí—

* * *

Miki, SeeU y Miku hablaban de diversas cosas mientras disfrutaban su almuerzo bajo la sombra de aquel espeso árbol.

Compartían anécdotas y se reían de las situaciones vergonzosas de cada una, sin embargo, Miku no podía disfrutar mucho de eso, aún tenía una duda existencial que la estaba ''matando'', y era la razón por la cual sus amigas eran tan malas con Luka, para Miku la Megurine solo era una persona ''incomprendida'' o quizás solo se junte con ellos para dar una buena imagen, no lo sabía bien porque tampoco habló mucho con la Megurine como para tener una base de lo que era esa chica.

Sin embargo, ya era momento de aclarar dudas

— ¿Por qué son tan malas con Luka?—

Soltó de repente.

Sus amigas guardaron silencio, pensando qué decir sin herir a Miku, la pelirroja del grupo fue la primera en hablar — Miku chan, Luka es una persona no muy agradable, y si no nos ponemos severas con ella es posible que a la larga salgamos heridas— SeeU asintió concordando a lo recién comentado

— Pero Luka puede cambiar, ella me salvó de los matones una vez, estoy segura que puede ser buena. Solo hay que ayudarla a cambiar—

— Miku, no quiero ser grosera, pero Luka ya es un caso perdido. Si la ayudamos no resultará de nada, su forma de ser ya está desarrollada, si intentamos cambiarla sería como obligarle a un gato a ladrar— respondió en sentido metafórico.

— Tú podrías ladrar— respondió Miku, refiriéndose a las orejitas felinas de SeeU. La rubia bufó

— Cállate—

— En todo caso, les demostraré que Luka puede ser buena. Le haré cambiar, lo haré por su bien, solo necesito hablar con ella— propuso Miku con toda seriedad

— ¿Y cuándo planeas hacer eso?— inquirió Miki enarcando una ceja

— Ahora mismo. Iré a hablar con ella—Miku se paró del césped, y miró a sus amigas — Perdón si la conversación fue tensa, pero en serio quiero ayudarle— acto seguido, Miku corrió hacia la cancha de fútbol, en las gradas donde siempre Luka estaba.

SeeU bufó agotada — Por Dios, esta chica es súper azucarada y adorable, debería ser ilegal ser considerado con Megurine Luka— Miki asintió. Totalmente de acuerdo con la rubia.

* * *

Miku se dirigió hacia Luka, estaba parcialmente sola en aquella banca frente a la cancha de fútbol. Se dio confianza y avanzó hacia ella.

No tenía una táctica para hablarle, solo sería natural...

— ¡Hola, Luka chan!— saludó la más joven con un ademán. Luka enarcó una ceja extrañada por la aparición de Miku

— ¿Qué quieres?— inquirió echando un suspiro

— Hablar contigo, ¿Puedo?— Luka asintió. Miku sonrió suavemente y se sentó al lado de la mayor.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— inquirió Luka

— Aquí estudio— dijo Miku luego de ladear la cabeza

— Eso ya sé— exclamó exhausta — Pero quería saber por qué me hablas a mí cuando tienes a SeeU y Miki—

— Con ellas ya hablé, ahora te toca a ti—

Miku sonrió cálidamente.

— ¿Turno?... en cualquier caso ya te dije que no podem…—

— ¿Te gusta la lluvia? A mí sí, a veces salgo a jugar en los charcos mientras canto— interrumpió la Hatsune, cambiando radicalmente de tema

— ¿Siempre cambias de tema tan rápido? — refunfuñó la Megurine, sin sentirse enfadada en lo absoluto

— Perdón, es un defecto mío— confesó la menor

— '' ¿Entonces esta niña si tiene algún defecto?'' — pensó Luka.

La amena conversación era observada por Cul, Kaito e IA. La pelirroja observaba asqueada esa imagen ''lésbica'', Kaito e IA por un lado no manifestaban emociones

— Que puto asco…— susurró para sí misma. Y se dirigió a sus amigos — Vamos a interferir en la conversación, demostrémosle a Luka que no quiero muestras de afecto en público—

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hasta Luka y Miku, con unas malas intenciones…

(…)

— ¿Es en serio? ¿¡A ti también un patito te hizo popó encima!? — exclamó incrédula la Hatsune mientras se cubría la boca resistiendo su risa

— ¿A mí también? ¿Hay alguien más? — inquirió Luka enarcando una ceja mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica

— E-eh… ¿No? — respondió negativamente, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Miki

— Sospecho que fuiste tú, eres tan despistada que seguramente un patito te hizo popó encima— rio Luka, pero Miku hizo un puchero

— ¡No fui yo, fue otra persona! — exclamó.

— Jajaja, vaya… buena historia, ardillita, buena historia— rio Cul interrumpiendo el hermoso momento entre Miku y Luka — Pero te faltó la escena en que te saco a patadas de mi vista—

Luka la fulminó con la mirada, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para enfrentar a Cul. Al menos no por el momento

— Cállate, no hablaba contigo— Miku hizo el intento de sonar temeraria, pero falló

— ¿Y eso me importa? Hablando de Luka, ayer ella me dijo que una horrible niña de pelo verde agua marino le pidió ser su amiga…— Luka a este punto ya estaba a punto de evitar que Cul siguiera hablando, sin embargo Kaito apretó discretamente el hombro de Luka, evitando que hiciera cualquier movimiento

— ¿Q-qué? — susurró la Hatsune, sus facciones faciales hicieron visible su dolor, miró a Luka pidiéndole respuestas con la mirada — ¿E-eso es verdad? — Luka bajó la mirada, otorgándole la palabra a Cul

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Luka ya es feliz con nosotros, no necesita ''amigos'' como tú, suficiente con que seas el juguete de la escuela, mocosa— respondió la pelirroja. A este punto, Miku ya tenía el corazón destruido

— ¡Ya basta! — gritó Miku. Y Cul se calló — Si eso es verdad, quiero oírlo de Luka…—

La Megurine levantó la mirada y dijo — Es verdad, no quiero ser amiga tuya, así que por favor, retírate. Quiero estar con los que sí son mis amigos—Cul sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras veía como a la Hatsune prácticamente esa noticia le caía de lleno sobre su frágil alma

— D-de acuerdo, pero antes de eso… ¿Crees que mi suéter es bonito? — inquirió tímidamente. Y nuevamente la escena ''lésbica'' se hizo presente

— A Luka no le gusta nada de ti, mocosa. Ya lárgate ¿O acaso eres estúpida? —

— Cul ya basta— dijo Luka interponiéndose rápidamente. Sin embargo eso no impidió que Miku se sintiera devastada — No me gusta tu suéter, no es bonito. Y tú tampoco, así que lárgate si sabes lo que te conviene—

Miku asintió y se alejó de esos matones, su expresión era perdida. Y eso lamentó profundamente Luka.

Jamás se imaginó que ver a Miku triste dolería tanto…

* * *

 **¿Saben lo que es heterocromía, verdah? ¿No? ¿¡Pos qué esperas!? ¿¡Me ves con cara de que te voy a decir, o khééé!?**

 **Pues si, te lo diré nwn heterocromía es cuando tienes un ojo de distinto color, ahr**

 **Si quieres saber más para eso está la wikipedia ¿No? :v**

 **Rubius total:** ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si no golpearía a una gatita? Pues sí lo haría :v ¡Ven aquí, Rubius, el Sr. Cinturón quiere darte apapacho! Eeen fin, no responderé hoy a tus preguntas, me da flojera, ke decirt... ahora es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta ¿Cuándo harás una pregunta con respecto al fic? Uzea, está bien que seas un gato, pero bue... necesito tu opinión en esto :u Ah, y si desapareces ya sabré que Anna Paula terminó violandote ewer... con respecto a IA, hum... no lo sé :u no sé cual es su secreto nwn pero lo sabremos más adelante xD y no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Danna ._. Saludos!

 **Farthaz:** Hehehe, sí, así empezaron los padres de todos :u ¿Y adivina qué? Tú petición ha sido aceptada! Alguien morirá! Y será Luk... e-es decir, será sorpresa ._.U y buen panorama, quizás eso pase, quizás no :u quizás Miku acabe volviendose impura (?) o quizás Luka acabe siendo la neko y Miku la viole como animal salvaje (?) Saludos!

 **elizabethrr788:** Sí, un capítulo con muchos sentimientos uwu espero que no te lo hayas esperado :u y no, Luka obtendrá el perdón de chuck norris :u sí hasta chuck norris lloró con el capítulo anterior... y gracias por preocuparte por me QwQ me hiciste feliz xD y ¡Hey! Cada quien tiene sus fantasías, ¿No? Ajaja no mentira xD olvida eso plz :v y gracias por aceptar mis disculpas uwu ¿Quién será la persona que dejó miserable a Luka? Hum,... no lo sé, hasta entonces pondré relleno :u ahr no... ¿Quieres que la Chica Gato se haga cargo de Luka? Hum, tiene sentido e.e pero esperemos sentadas a ver quién le da la golpiza de sus vidas a esos matones :u Saludos! PD: Sí, pasé la MAYORÍA, así que con eso me basta :u

 **Nekoloid-chan:** En realidad creí que estabas muerta :u por eso me sorprendió tu review xD Nah mentira, ¡Obviamente iba a sorprenderme! Es que fuiste una de las primeras autores que conocí uwu así que me emocionó que un famoso se dignara a dejarme review xD Con respecto al fic, Luka sí sabe que Cul y los demás le hacen bullying a Miku, pero en el capítulo 1 ella difiende a Miku para ''vengarse'' de que la delataran por lo del auto del director :u y con respecto a por qué Luka está con los matones ya lo sabremos luego xD y sí, es bonito que Luka tenga uso de la razón nwn pero ya sabes, si te juntas con los malos te vuelves uno de ellos ewe y sí, Miku en este fic me parece muy abrazable y la quiero shippear con todas xD nah mentira, solo con Luka :u porque PERRA + NERD= SMUT, Saludos! PD: Smut significa algo asi como "atrevido" o "pervertido" hablando en terminos sexuales ewe

 **HollieRubin:** Holaaa, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí :o me alegra que volvieras, o bueno, saber que estás viva (?) Me alegra que te vaya gustando hasta ahora :'3 y habrá más momentos de lágrimas :v creo (?) así que preparate xD ¿Y tambien crees que Miki está enamorada de Miku? Yo solo la veo como amigas, ustedes las shippean xD ¡Ooooh! Y me alegra que ese fic te haya gustado, lo escribí con musho hamors uwu Saludos **  
**

 **Next Episode:**

 **Proceso**

Luka se disculpa personalmente con Miku, alegando que todo fue un maldito malentendido. Sin embargo, Miku acepta sus disculpas ¿Podrá Luka por fin progresar con la apuesta?


	8. Progreso

_''el camino del progreso no es ni rápido ni fácil''_

 **Progreso**

Luka en toda la mañana estuvo nerviosa, angustiada. Una mezcla de sensaciones que nunca quería tener, y sí, a esas sensaciones se las deseaba a sus peores enemigos. _Porque eso eran, enemigos…_

En todo el día, Miku le había ignorado, y las pocas miradas que ''accidentalmente'' compartían, la Hatsune le sobraba con claro enfado. No la culpaba, la forma en la que le trató el día de ayer fue lo más horrible que pudo haber hecho en su joven vida. Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gran molestia en su cuerpo...

— ''Es peor que una pesadilla''— pensó con enfado, luego de que su novio se echara sobre ella en un efusivo abrazo. Definitivamente Gakupo no sabía que Luka andaba de mal en peor, sí hasta en sus pensamientos su voz era rasposa y ruda.

— Amor, te extrañé ayer, mientras hablabas con esa chica ayer me sentía triste y muy solito— lloriqueó falsamente mientras sarandeaba a la Megurine, quien ya no sentía sus pies en el suelo

— Bájame Gakupo, estás armando mucho escándalo— decía Luka con mucha dificultad, el aire casi no le llegaba a los pulmones debido al fuerte agarre que ejercía Gakupo al levantarla.

— Pero bebé, estuve extrañandote mucho— siguió lloriqueando el tipo que se hacía llamar ''hombre''.

Luka suspiró agotada, luego de que Gakupo la bajara. Por fin podía sentir los pies en el frío y amado suelo — Ya cálmate, joder. Nos vimos ayer durante horas de clases, que seas distraído no es mi culpa. Y que seas maricón tampoco—

Gakupo entonces respondió — Pero amor, de eso se trata estar de novios, ser empalagosos y adorables—

— Ajá, _¿Y en qué parte del contrato dice que mi novio debe ser un marica y llorón?_ — Luka formó una línea recta con sus labios, esperando la respuesta del chico de pelo morado. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera responder, Kaito se les aproximó

— ¿Ya acabaron con sus mierdas amorosas? El timbre sonó hace cinco minutos— dijo Shion, consternado de lo idiotas que podían ser las parejas de novios.

— Cálmate, Kaito. Eso pasa por estar enamorados— respondió inocente el peli morado mientras se encogía de hombros y los dejaba caer

— Más bien, eso pasa por discutir acerca de que _mi novio_ es un marica y llorón—

— Jajaja, ya todos sabemos que Gakupo es marica— acotó Kaito entre risas burlistas.

Gakupo le sonrió al peli azul, y le enseñó el dedo medio mientras susurraba '' _Vete a la mierda, puto''._

* * *

(...) _  
_

Miki con mucho esfuerzo intentó mantenerse al tanto con los conceptos que su profesor explicaba. Toda su mente estaba invadida por una serie de cambios muy ''extraños'' que pudo presenciar al llegar a la escuela.

Primero, Luka no demostraba su ''amor'' (o lo que sea que sienta) hacia Gakupo, que mal recuerdo, Gakupo es un chico muy codiciado en la escuela, cualquier chica gustaría de una aventura o una relación con él.

Segundo, aunque suene estúpido, Miku ya no usaba el suéter gris del gato. Ahora usaba un suéter negro, con un pandita blanco en medio, sí, sonaba estúpido pero le traía una muy mala espina.

Tercero, SeeU no había aparecido en todo el día de hoy, lo cual es verdaderamente extraño ¿No era que ella traía a Luka a la escuela tambien?

— Furukawa, lea el siguiente párrafo por favor— dijo su profesor estando parado al lado de ella. Más sus palabras pasaron de largo, debido a la ensoñación de la pelirroja — ¿Furukawa?— un golpe seco la regresó al mundo real

—¿Eh?... ¿¡Eh, qué!?— se escandalizó, y formó un caos de risas en el aula. Se sonrojó avergonzada

— Estás dormida. Para mañana quiero tenerte bien despierta, ¿Sí?— Miki asintió — Yowane, lea el siguiente párrafo por favor— la chica de pelo blanco asintió e inició la lectura de un tal '' _Ted Kaczynski_ ''.

Y Miki dejó su mente desconectarse de la clase, luego podría completar la tarea. Ahora habían asuntos más urgentes.

* * *

(...)

Por fin, sonó el timbre e inició el amado receso. Miku fue una de las primeras en salir del salón, se la notaba nerviosa.

Todo tenía explicación, SeeU necesitaba hablar con ella.

Ya presentía que sería de Luka Megurine su único tema principal, ya que de lo bonito que estaba el clima no hablarían jamás.

Sus pasos eran acelerados, una que otra vez empujó a alguien y tuvo que disculparse, aunque su mente estaba tan perdida que volvía a empujar a alguien más.

Pero entre tantos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta a tiempo que alguien la abordaba. La misma chica de cabellera rosada que malos recuerdos le traía...

— ...H...Hola— balbuceó Miku, nerviosa por lo que Luka pueda hacerle

— Hola— regresó el saludo de manera seca, casi sin intensión de tener una conversación con Miku.

— Y... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?— inquirió sin saber por qué Luka la trajo a un curso vacío.

— Porque te necesito— fue la respuesta que recibió la Hatsune, acompañada de una sonrisa que enseñaba la hilera de dientes blancos de la Megurine — ¿Podrías?—

Miku se puso nerviosa, una corriente eléctrica en su espalda desencadenó toda una serie de sensaciones — ¿A-a mí?—

Luka asintió — Sí, a ti, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— la Megurine cepilló con su pulgar el rostro, ahora sonrojado, de Miku — '' _Adorable_ , _una_ _presa fácil_...''—

— Creí que podrías pedirle ayuda a SeeU chan, después de todo las veo muy cercanas— la Hatsune desvió sus orbes turquesa para un punto indefinido en el suelo

— Pff... sí, SeeU es cercana a mí. Pero a quien quiero invitar a salir es a ti— dijo todo eso mostrándose orgullo y seguridad. Y el rostro de Miku volvió a calentarse, Luka pudo darse cuenta de ello gracias a que sujetaba con su mano derecha en delicado rostro de la menor.

— ¿E-eh?— susurró con voz aguda, producto de la reciente sorpresa

— Sí, una cita, o lo que sea, salir de aquí y vernos en otro lado, no sé... ¿Qué dices?— Miku dudó un poco. Sin embargo terminó aceptando, algo dudosa, pero lo hizo — Por cierto, ¿Es nuevo, o qué?— Luka tironeó de un extremo del suéter de Miku.

La menor dirigió su mirada a su suéter, y negó — Fue un regalo— respondió con una tierna y dolida sonrisa

— ¿Ah, sí? Quién te hizo el regalo tiene un buen gusto, el suéter _combina con tu personalidad_ —

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— inquirió Miku enarcando una ceja

— Porque el suéter es adorable, tú eres _adorable_ —

— ¿Entonces tu ropa también combina con tu personalidad? Pantalones oscuros, remera oscura, zapatillas oscuras... ¿Intentas reflejar lo que eres en tu interior con esas vestimentas?—

Luka sintió que un montón de agua con hielo caían sobre ella.

Luka tragó saliva y desvió su mirada — Eh, no... combina con mis ojos— desvió su mirada, evitando contacto visual con los orbes turquesa de Miku, los cuales reflejaban pureza e inocencia... mientras que los suyos,... _solo se reflejaba un avismo sin fondo, un lugar donde podrías saltar y desaparecer, un infierno al que podrías meterte y a nadie le importaría._

— Lo que no entiendo es porqué lo cambiaste, el del gato era adorable tambien— Luka se encogió de hombros. Miku tragó forzadamente

— Dijiste que era horrible, y que yo tambien lo era...— se mordió el labio inferior. Luka abrió sus ojos como platos.

— ¿Y por que creíste que era verdad?— Miku rio sarcásticamente ante esa pregunta.

— Te diré algo, Luka chan... si a una adolescente le dices ''fea'' ella responderá ''no me importa'', si le dices ''gorda'' ella responderá ''no me importa'', si le dices ''enferma'' ella responderá ''no me importa'', pero siempre es el mismo resultado... ella al llegar a casa, llora _por horas_ — Miku esbozó una sonrisa rota, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, amenazando dejar salir lágrimas — Una persona que siempre ha recibido insultos llega a pensar que todos tienen razón, siempre escuchó que le digan '' _eres una basura, aléjate''_ comenzará a pensar que verdaderamente es una basura. Me dicen ''horrible'', y el que tú me hayas dicho ''horrible'' me hizo pensar que era verdad, y soy horrible— Miku seguía sonriendo, y una lágrima se desplazó por su ojo, cayendo al suelo. Luka se alarmó, y quiso decir algo, pero la Hatsune misma se adelantó —No te preocupes, estoy bien—

 _Realmente, no lo estoy..._

—¿Segura?— Luka enarcó una ceja. Miku asintió — E-escucha, de verdad, lo siento. No fue mi intención ser tan ruda—

— Seguro, y no te preocupes... — Miku hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia al asunto — entonces... ¿Mañana es la c-cita?— Luka asintió

— Pide permiso, voy a tenerte un rato largo—

Miku moqueó un poco y susurró un ''sí'', casi inaudible.

— Entonces, p-pediré permiso...— Miku se alejó un poco — Nos vemos luego, Luka chan— Miku intentó sonreír, más no pudo. Y se alejó de la Megurine lo más pronto posible.

Luka suspiró, todo el aire contenido salió expulsado de sus pulmones.

 _Todo esto la había tomado por sorpresa_

* * *

(...)

Los matones vieron como Miku salía del salón de clases vacío. A pesar de que sabían que la peliacua estuvo con Luka, ellos no estaban satisfechos. Sentían que la diversión estaba ausente últimamente, y eso se debía a que Luka no poseía ningún avance para con la Hatsune.

Lo que ocasionaba principalmente la molestia de Cul

— Esto es ridículo, si Luka no va a cooperar entocnes ¿Qué haremos?— inquirió IA, cruzándose de brazos. Kaito se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder, pero Cul tenía la respuesta

— ¡Lo tengo!— exclamó entusiasta. Aquel entusiasmo que muchas veces tenía cuando sabía cómo lastimar a otros y salirse con la suya —Comenzemos a hostigar a esa mocosa, y no paremos hasta que Luka le haya jodido el cuerpo ¿No les parece buena idea?—

Sus amigos aplaudieron, totalmente de acuerdo con la idea.

— Me agrada la idea, no puedo esperar a comenzar— exclamó Kaito, divertido.

— Oh, por eso no te preocupes, Kaito. Mañana comenzaremos—

Los matones rieron.

Sin embargo, una persona con unos oídos muy atentos, que por casualidad escucharon la conversación, se puso nerviosa y en alerta. Iban a hacerle daño a una amiga

— '' _Tengo que avisarle a SeeU''_ —

La pelirroja marcó en su celular a SeeU. No contestó.

Le dejó un mensaje de texto, esperando que entre las dos armen un plan para proteger a Miku.

 _Aunque evidentemente, con Luka de lado de los matones, era casi imposible._

* * *

 **Me agradó la parte en la que Miku se puso depresiva, no sé... me agrada que los personajes sean tan humanos ¡Y ese es mi punto! Quiero reflejar qué tan ''humanos'' pueden ser estos personajes ficticios.  
**

 **¿Odian a Luka? :V Es una pregunta seria, shabos...**

 **¿Se han dado cuenta que todo lo bueno en este fanbitch pasa en recreo? Así que cada vez que lean ''timbre, e inició el receso'' emocionense, algo bueno va a pasar ewe  
**

 **Sometimes the shit just seems  
**

 **Everybody want to discuss me**

 **So this must mean, I'm disgusting...**

 **But it's just me, I'm just obscene**

 **Though I'm not the first queen of controversy**

 **I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley,**

 **To do Black Fanbitchs so selfishly**

 **And use it to get myself wealthy (¡Hey!)**

 **Eliza Romero:** Antes que nada, GRACIAS por cambiarte de nombre y hacermelo más facil :'v porque en serio, parecía que estabas empeñada en hacerle la vida imposible a los autores DDD: Bueno, tú sigue buscando la palabra que necesitas en lo que yo voy contestando el resto del review. Veamos,... no, por supuesto que no me olvidé que Gakupo tiene sangre gay y poses gay :v solo mira sus videos, bueno, solo vi uno para serte sincera uwur y Kaito es el ''mamador'' por así decirle :v pero en términos más finos, es una dama de compañía ewe y sí, Cul es una gfa marca ''patito'' ¿Y por qué insultas tanto a Luka? Plz staph DD': Y ya veremos si es cierto de que es buena y toda la bola :v todavía faltan... vaaarios capítulos, pero no son relleno, debo aclararte que este fic no va del Negitoro solamente, también contaré la vida de los demás personajes, dando el porqué de sus comportamientos, tengo que hacerlo, porque es esencial para la historia, así que este fic tendrán muchos capítulos :3 hay Rolling Girl para rato, y no quiero que quemes mi cantraia :v aléjate de mi cantraia o te quemo el rancho c: así de fácil, ahre. Let's see the preguntas sensuales :v **1-** Dejarás de decirle así cuando yo muestre mi cara a todos mis lectores :v ¡Osea NUNCA, AJAJAJAJSGFJSAGF! **2-** Cuando se me de la gana **3-** Lily aparecerá pronto, relaja las tetas plz **4-** Si y no, si dejará de ser perra pero no enfrentará a sus amigos :V no hasta que tenga mi permiso ewe **5-** iá the dijhe khe nóh **6-** ¡LA PUTA MADRE! ¿¡POR QUÉ SIGO LEYENDO TUS PREGUNTAS ASÍ!? me siento trolleada... ¿Por qué quieres que muera alguien? ¿Por qué no te incluyo en el fic y te mato? okno xD ¡Oh, era drama! Bueno, me alegra que hayas encontrado la palabra :v ¿Soy zukulemtha? Aaaw *cocoro super zukulemtho y gay (?) PD: Espero que te haya alegrado esta actualización :'3 me siento feliz cuando los demás disfrutan las cosas que salen de mi mente y los plasmo en fics :'3 Saludos!

 **Rubius Total: ''** Oh no, la chica gato otra vez''... ¡Hola, Rubius! Mis respuestas son random porque soy sensual y me vale verga que no me comprendan :v y no sabía que tenías novio, ah no, es Diego el Guardaespaldas :v/ Miku jamás conocerá a Rin, Rin está muerta :v nah mentira, pronto lo hará ;) relaja las tetas tú tambien, y dile a Diego que tambien relaje sus tetas, me pone nerviosa :v y el Sr. Cinturón sigue aquí *Cocoro gay, así que cuídate ;) gggg. Saludos!

 **Nelsykp:** Gracias por no tener esa personalidad conmigo :'v si alguien es cortante o lo que sea al instante pienso ''Ya valí verga'', pues sí, me cago de miedo (psicologicamente :v) cuando son cortantes conmigo *cocoro marica (Todos tienen un crush conmigo pero solo soy una adolescente normal que escribe porno gay :v)

 **Nelsykp:** ¿¡What the fuck!? ¡Apareciste de nuevo! DDD: (a mí se me hace que andabas muerta e.e) jajaja me morí con lo de culo xD y sí, yo tambien leí culo cuando conocí a Cul(o) Si sonó patético, amerita algo de bullying y un descenso, lo siento, te quedaste sin sueldo :v gggg (amo ser la gfa) (?) y ya me pareció raro que hayas puesto a Miku como intimidante ¿o qué pedoh? Así que no te preocupes por las aclaraciones, entendi el mensaje xD Saludos!

 **Danna P. Licea:** O MAI GAH, DANNA HA REJREZADHO D: Y no, pedir perdón nunca te hace estúpido, cometer los mismos errores sí, así que Luka es la estúpida, ya deja de joder a Miku, pobrechita (?) Oie, las etapas emo las tienen todos :v pero no hagas algo estúpido como el suicidio, uzea, ''si te vas'' ¿Quién sabe qué pudo haber sido de ti en un futuro? Quizás tu situación se hubiese mejorado :u no sé, nunca recomendaría el suicidio a nadie e.e (y me alegra que lo hayas superado, ¡Aléjate de los cuchillos y sogas!) malditos bloqueos inspiracionales e.e esperamos tu fic hace mil años :v nah broma, tómate el tiempo que quieras xD ¿Mi fanbitch va hardcore? :o gracias, I feel happy :3 la homofobia nunca es kul :v y ¿Quién es ELLA Luka? ¡Dinos! Ni yo sé, haré relleno y veremos, nah mentira, pronto lo sabremos :V ¿Cuando hice MikuxMiki? :( ? yo no saber... está bien, dejaré de dar falsos testimonios si me dejas hacer lemon MikixMiku xD (re mala la mina) Saludos!

 **Nekoloid-chan:** Smut Negitoro suena bien xD me agrada más que Lemon :'v y para mí si eres famosa (y además fuiste una de las primeras autoras que conocí del Negitoro, obviamente iba a emocionarme xD) y sí, en mi imaginación Miku es adorable ¿¡Cómo es que nadie la ha violado todavía!? y Miku mencionó que por defecto ella tiende a cambiar de tema xD sí, yo tambien odio a los matones, pero no sé, presiento que en algún momento querrán a Gakupo (?) ya veremos que pasa con Luka, ¿Es buena o mala? Ah, ¿Y si soy adorable? Pueeees... si no veo un animalito como un gato o un perro no puedo actuar adorable D: si le hablo a un bebé es probable que llore, o que yo llore por hacerlo llorar :'v k c ió... Saludos! PD: ¿Puedo intuir que estás haciendo la danza de la actualización atrasada? ewe

 **Next Episode:**

 **Dolor**

''¿Nunca has sentido que relacionarse con alguien duela tanto?'' preguntó Miku, evadiendo lo que su amiga dijo ''Pues, ese mismo dolor siento cuando me relaciono con Luka... pero no puedo evitarlo... no puedo hacerlo... soy débil''


	9. Dolor

**HAN MATADO A FRESITA ROSADA DE LAS NIEVES!**

 **HIJOS DE PUTA!**

 **Si te recordó a las muertes de Kenny, pues siento como si yo fuese Kenny y que me hayan matado en Facebook.**

 **Me cerraron la cuenta :( shoro grasa TmT**

* * *

 _El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional_

 **Dolor**

Luka se encontraba en su cama haciendo nada, simplemente escuchaba música con los ojos cerrados, sus manos entrelazados en su estómago y su pie izquierdo se movía al compás de la música.

Sin embargo, toda su zona de confort fue interrumpida debido a su madre. La señora, de unos cuarenta años, ingresó al cuarto de su hija, movía los labios mientras extendía el teléfono. Luka se quitó un auricular y por fin pudo escuchar lo que su mamá le decía.

— Es para ti— la mujer le extendió el teléfono, Luka se quitó el otro auricular y se puso el aparato al oído

— ¿Hola?—

—¡TÚ, BASTARDA, MAL NACIDA, PERRA, PUTA, SI LE TOCAS UN PELO A MIKU TE VOY A-!—Luka alejó su oído del auricular, producto de los gritos desaforados de la persona en el otro lado de la línea.

— '' _Dios, su Biblia está plagada de muchas páginas con insultos_ ''— Luka suspiró y respondió cansinamente — ¿Ya terminaste de rezar, SeeU? —

— Aun no he terminado— la rubia carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta —como te decía... ¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¿¡UN DÍA QUE FALTO A LA ESCUELA, Y ME HACES ESTO!? ¡CREÍ QUE HABÍAS ACORDADO NUNCA MÁS LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN! ¡PERO NO!— Esto último lo dijo alargando la ''o'' — ¡LA NIÑA BONITA TENÍA QUE CONTINUAR! ¿SABES QUÉ? ¡TOCAS A MIKU AUNQUE SEA UN PELITO Y TE PARTO LA MADRE! ¿¡OÍSTE!? ¡LA MADRE!—

Luka suspiró, y rodó los ojos. Aunque SeeU no pueda verla, sabía muy bien las expresiones faciales de Luka en cada situación — A ver, ¿Qué mierda hice para que estés jodiendome en mi zona de confort?—

—No te hagas la inocente, sé muy bien que planeas hacerle a Miku, pero esta vez no voy a permitirte ni que le hables, no pienso arreglar este problema por ti—

Luka rodó los ojos, exasperada por una situación de la cual ella no sabía cómo era que SeeU Dan Hee se había enterado — Dime algo, Chica Gato ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Me estás acosando?— SeeU sintió que se le salían los humos por los oídos

— ¡No juegues conmigo Megurine! ¡Esto es serio!— bramó la Chica Gato, se sentía insultada por la peli rosa y no podía tolerarlo

— Cálmate, SeeU ¿Estás tensa porque últimamente Rin te niega sexo mañanero o qué?— Luka se sobó la sien con su mano izquierda — Ahora bien, ¿Cómo mierda te enteraste de esto?—

— Miki lo escuchó de tus amiguitos—

— '' _Esa zorra_ ''— apretó sus dientes — Mira, sea lo que sea que haya escuchado ella es mentira, ya te dije que no volvería a follar a una mujer por apuesta nunca más en mi vida—

SeeU comenzó a reír cínicamente, sin creer la mentira que Luka quería aparentar que fuera verdad — Megurine Luka, ¿Crees que voy a creerte esa mierda? ¡JA! Pues no, ahora escupe la verdad antes de que tenga que ir a tu casa a hacerlo con mis propias manos—

— '' _Más bien las manos de Rin_ ''— suspiró — De acuerdo, hazlo. Ven y gritame toda la mierda que tengas para decirme, sabes muy bien que aun así no sacarás nada de mí—

— Haré lo que sea para que no lastimes a Miku— su voz se denotaba rasposa, dolida, decepcionada — ¿Por qué Luka? ¿Por qué haces esto?—

— ¿Hacer qué?— inquirió, sin saber a qué se refería la rubia

— ¡Lastimar a gente inocente! Miku no te hizo nada malo, es un ángel y tú quieres lastimarla ¿Por qué? ¿Tan miserable tienen que ser los demás para que tú estés feliz?— estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, por más que aparente ser fuerte, SeeU Dan Hee era una joven sensible. Facil de herir...

— Ella comenzó todo esto, si no se me hubiese acercado esto nunca hubiese sucedido, ¡ELLA tiene la culpa!— bramó Luka, agotada de que todos dijeran que ''es su culpa''

— No importa quien haya comenzado, lo importante es quién lo termina, y ese quién eres tú— dijo severa

— Mira, SeeU, lo que ocurre es difícil de explicar— respondía con un aire de ingenuidad mientras separaba el auricular de su oído y admiraba la pantalla del teléfono, el cual contaba los minutos que estaba conversando con la rubia

— No importa si es difícil, quiero que me lo expliques— replicó desesperada

— Lo siento, te dije que era difícil—

— Pero...—

— ¡Ups, apreté el botón rojo, fin de la llamada!—

— ¡No puedes, Luk-!—

Megurine presionó el botón rojo, y tal como lo dijo, la llamada finalizó.

Ya podía presentir que al día siguiente SeeU la obligue a perseguir su _Jeep_ para ir a la escuela, aunque Dan Hee no sería tan malvada... ¿O sí?

De todos modos, quizás caminaría... NO, mala idea, podría encontrarse con Miku, y definitivamente no quería, quizás SeeU esté pasando por allí y suba a la vereda y la arroye con las ruedas de la camioneta repetidas veces mientras Miku dice ''Mi heroína'' con expresiones ''kawaii''.

Era demasiado joven para morir, y no quería morir arrollada por SeeU, eso sería patético...

Suspiró agotada, salió de su cuarto, dejó el teléfono en la cocina y regresó a su alcoba, eran las 12 de la noche, pero no tenía sueño, todo lo había perdido gracias a la estorbosa llamada de su amiga de la infancia.

Decidió abandonar sus pensamientos, y se metió en el interior de su cama, necesitaba relajarse, puesto a que últimamente le costaba relajarse.

Su mente estaba bombardeada de imágenes y recuerdos que recientemente tenía, la aparición de Miki fue algo que _JAMÁS_ debió suceder. Hubiera preferido que siguiera a miles de kilómetros lejos de ella antes de que interfiriera entre Miku y ella. Sin embargo la vida no es sencilla.

Sus párpados por fin pesaron, y lejos de luchar para mantenerse despierta, cedió ante las garras de Morfeo. Y se quedó dormida.

* * *

(...)

Al día siguiente, Luka amaneció cansada, realmente no había podido dormir a gusto, puesto a que toda su mente se inundó de imágenes que (hace quince años) ya debía haber olvidado, entonces _¿Por qué de repente todos esos feos recuerdos volvieron?_

Acomodó su buzo negro, y luego pasó su mochila sobre sus hombros, ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela.

Bajó las escaleras, llegando a la sala de estar. Tiró su mochila sobre el sofá y a continuación se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.

Pasaron unos minutos, sus hermanos comenzaron a unirse al desayuno, incluyendo su madre, ¿Y su padre? No, los padres de Luka se divorciaron hace años, por lo que en la casa ya no habitaba un padre.

El celular de Luka vibró, lo cogió y miró en la pantalla, era un mensaje de SeeU.

La mayor de la familia se levantó y se despidió de sus hermanos y su madre y salió de su hogar. Al salir de allí pudo notar que aún no amanecía, puesto a que eran las seis de la mañana y en invierno más oscuras eran las mañanas, pero no fue problema para divisar a la rubia.

Estaba estacionado el Jeep de SeeU, sí, aquella rubia loca, pervertida, y amable provenía de una familia muy acaudalada, pero extrañamente no era la típica ''niña rica'' que se la pasaba alardeando de sus bienes materiales, aún si tenía una tremenda camioneta para presumir.

En el fondo, Luka agradecía eso. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Ingresó a la camioneta por el asiento del copiloto, tiró su mochila a los asientos de atrás, aun sí SeeU se estaba quejando de que dejara de arrojar sus cosas cada vez que subía al Jeep.

La Megurine chasqueó la lengua, decidiendo ignorar las palabras de su amiga

— ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? Oh espera, da igual que te diga que lo que haces está mal, igual lo sigues haciendo— refunfuñó Dan Hee y estrelló su frente contra la bocina, haciéndola sonar — A veces me pregunto si soy solo tu chofer o tu amiga—

Luka rodó los ojos, no quería iniciar una ''pelea'' con SeeU tan temprano, aún no había preparado sus argumentos sarcásticos para ello — ¿Podrías dejar de exagerar? Y no eres mi chofer, fuiste tú quien se ofreció a llevarme—

— Lo hice porque todo el vecindario se quejaba de que tú molestabas a los perros ¡A las seis de la mañana!—

Luka rio ante ese recuerdo, _que buenos tiempos..._ — Sí, lo recuerdo. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que todos me odian aquí— Luka puso un dedo en su barbilla, fingiendo pensarlo.

— Más bien, te odian aquí y en la escuela—

Luka miró ofendida a SeeU, con su boca entreabierta, y su ceño fruncido miró acusadoramente a la joven, se llevó una mano al pecho y refunfuñó resignada — Que mala amiga eres, seguro Rin tiene que ver con esto—

— ¡No metas a Rinny en esto!— bramó enojada y algo sonrojada.

Luka solo rio, y detuvo su risa estrepitosamente, para comenzar a olfatear el ambiente, su expresión era de disgusto, y luego dirigió su mariz cerca de SeeU — Oh vaya, ¿Hueles eso?— olfateó un poco más, en forma de burla — Huele a... frustración sexual... y lo siento cerca de ti— SeeU apartó el rostro de Luka lejos de ella

— ¡Cállate, eso no te importa!— rugió intentando ocultar su vergüenza

— Eso te pasa por vivir de gruñona, Rin se va a cansar de ti—

— Eso no es verdad—

Luka formó una línea recta con sus labios, enarcando una ceja incrédula — ¿Segura?— alargó la ''e''

— ¡Segura!—

— ¿Segurísima?—

— Totalmente—

SeeU arrancó el Jeep, aprovechando que Luka se había quedado callada, aunque claro, la Megurine obviamente saltaría con sus bromas nuevamente

— ¿Segur-?—

— Cállate, Luka o me estrello contra el árbol—

Luka permaneció en silencio.

Pero volvió a abrir su bocota — De todos modos el auto es tuyo—

— ¡Bájate!—

— Pensándolo bien, me callo—

* * *

(...)

Miku llegó a la escuela, y como siempre, se dirigió a su casillero para guardar su mochila y llevar lo necesario a clases. Particularmente hoy estaba algo ansiosa, tendría su primera ''cita''. O más bien sería la primera vez que haría algo con alguien después de la escuela.

Aun recordaba la cara de felicidad de su mamá al pedirle permiso para eso, sin duda desbordaba orgullo por su hija Miku.

De repente, sintió una leve presión en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y esbozó una tierna sonrisa — Buenos días, Miki chan—

La nombrada le devolvió el saludo, como siempre, y agregó — ¿Cómo estás?—

— Estoy bien, ¿Y qué hay de ti?— Furukawa se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto

— Digamos que ando... ''bien''—

Miku asintió — Si tienes problemas dímelos, te ayudaré—

Miki frunció los labios, y respondió — Un abrazo... quizás eso me haga sentir mejor...— Miku asintió y extendió sus brazos, a continuación abrazó por el cuello a Miki, quien correspondió el abrazo.

El adorable gesto que Miku le entregaba a la pelirroja no tenía intención de acabarse. Ambas (aunque no lo admitirían) se sentían muy bien con solo sentir sus cuerpos fusionados de esa manera.

* * *

(...)

Luka y SeeU por fin habían llegado a la escuela, habían terminado su discusión. Ambas se separaron, tomando rumbos distintos, aunque ambas se hallaban caminando pacíficamente hasta sus casilleros.

Cuando de pronto, Luka visualiza una imagen que en su vida pudo haber detestado más.

 _El abrazo entre Miki y Miku_

Frunció el ceño, ligeramente. Cuando de repente sintió que alguien la codeaba intentando llamar su atención, exitosamente la persona que la necesitaba logró su cometido. Luka dirigió su fastidiada mirada azul hacia su izquierda, donde sentía el codo de otra persona, era Cul.

La pelirroja de coleta sonrió burlonamente — Parece que se te juntó el rebaño, ¿No es así?—

Luka refunfuñó agotada, dirigiendo su azul mirada al techo del establecimiento — Cállate, ya verás que tendré a Hatsune desnuda entre mis manos en muy poco tiempo. Y luego tú tendrás que follarte a alguien como apuesta—

— Sí claro,...— respondió sarcásticamente — Aún no veo a Hatsune queriendo coger, estás siendo muy suave ¿Qué pasó con la Luka salvaje y decidida?—

Luka formó una línea recta con sus labios y se encogió de hombros — No lo sé, ¿Quizás esté muerta?—

— ¡Ja! Pues dile que reviva, tiene a una mocosa de pelo verde que seducir— Cul se retiró, dejando a Luka sola.

Algo molesta, dirigió su vista de vuelta, y el abrazo entre Miku y Furukawa aun no acababa. Cosa que fastidió enormemente a Luka. Miki notó eso, y sonrió victoriosa, sabía que la Megurine las veía. De eso no había duda.

Al verse descubierta, Luka decidió ''ignorarlo'' y se dirigió a su casillero. Lo abrió y dejó su mochila, y entre sus manos quedaron las carpetas necesarias para la clase inicial. Y de un portazo fuerte, demasiado quizás, cerró el casillero y por fin se dirigió a clases, tratando de ignorar a ''La parejita tonta''.

* * *

(...)

Durante toda la clase de Matemáticas, Miki recibía mensajes de texto por parte de SeeU. En los cuales ambas se comunicaban para idealizar un plan para proteger a Miku de los matones y de Luka misma.

Honestamente, todo esto le provocaba tensión. Sabiendo que los matones le harían daños mayores a Miku que la verdadera Luka Megurine le traía grandes dolores de cabeza, ni siquiera pudo concentrarse para hacer una maldita ecuación y encontrar el valor de ''X''.

Suspiró un poco, y envió el último mensaje a SeeU apresuradamente, por temor a que su profesor viniera y le confiscara su teléfono.

 _La pregunta era, ¿Lograrán proteger a Miku?_

* * *

(...)

Sonó el timbre finalizando las clases, y comenzaría la cita entre Miku y Luka.

Los matones sabían de la situación, sin embargo, _Miki y SeeU no._

Y eso jugaba a total ventaja de los bullies, que, aprovechando que Hatsune era débil estando sola, decidieron emboscarla en la salida de la escuela, después de todo sus profesores ya no tenían ''poder'' sobre ellos.

Hablando de Miku, era la pelirroja quien tambien andaba buscándola, pero para fines positivos. No como los...

— '' _No pienses en ellos_ ''— se decía en su mente.

Mientras caminaba a pasos acelerados por la escuela dirigía fugaces miradas a izquierda y derecha, por si acaso la Hatsune estuviese en uno de los salones. Sin embargo, nada.

— '' _¿¡Dónde mierda te metiste Miku!?_ ''— pensaba ya alterada totalmente, si bien SeeU también estaba buscándola, no podía estar calmada hasta ser ella misma quien encontrara a Miku. Solo para cerciorarse de que no se acerque a Luka.

(...)

Miku caminaba a paso calmado, mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con las correas de su mochila.

De repente, alguien la llamó, era una voz conocida, que le pertenecía a esa persona que había estado ocupando todos sus pensamientos estas últimas horas

— ¿Luka chan?—

— Hola— saludó la Megurine, notando que Miku estaba ligeramente nerviosa — '' _Adorable, demasiado_ ''— se relamió los labios disimuladamente para evitar que Miku notara su deseo por hacer cosas ''sucias'' con ella.

— E-entonces, ¿Ya nos vamos?— inquirió nerviosa, pateando un poco el suelo.

Luka dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿Pediste permiso?— enarcó una ceja, haciendo que Miku se quedara algo callada al ver lo sexy que se veía Luka con esa expresión facial

— Ah... a-ah sí, mi mami ya sabe—

Ante esa respuesta, se escucharon unas carcajadas burlistas. Todas esas burlas dirigidas a Miku.

Luka sintió como si sus ganas de golpear a alguien surgieran de la nada, eran sus amigos estúpido.

— ¿Mami? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?— dijo IA, molestando a Miku

— Cállate, no hablaba contigo— intentó ser intimidante, pero la Hatsune simplemente no lo era.

— Por favor, váyanse— dijo Luka entre dientes, — ahora—

Kaito negó — No-o, aun tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿No es así, chicas?— Cul e IA respondieron con un ''sí'' al unísono

— Oh miren— Cul fingió interés hacia las zapatillas de Miku — Pero que lindas, ¿Puedo verlas más de cerca?— Hatsune retrocedió un poco

— N-no te acerques— bajó la mirada, susurrando asustada. Luka notó ese temor

— Oh vamos, solo quiero verlas un poco— Cul la miró suplicante, mientras se agachaba un poco — ¿Qué eliges Luka, nosotros o a la mocosa?— inquirió esta vez dirigiéndose a la Megurine.

La peli rosa tragó forzadamente, miró a Miku y luego regresó su mirada a sus amigos.

 _Tenía miedo de salir lastimada._

 _Y sus amigos fueron los únicos que le dieron fortaleza para seguir adelante._

 _Pero ahora que se le presentaba esta situación, simplemente..._

 _tenía miedo de fallar._

— C-chicos, por favor...— balbuceó nerviosa, apretó sus puños con fuerza. Pero Cul se le adelantó

— Si nos elijes, tendrás que hacer lo que ya estabamos planeando hace mucho—

Luka bajó su mirada, y susurró — Lo siento...— tragó saliva — Lo siento, Miku...— acto seguido, pasó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Miku, atrapándola en una llave. La Hatsune se puso nerviosa

— ¿¡Qué está-!?—

Cul, IA y Kaito comenzaron a desatar los cordones de las zapatillas de Miku, mientras que la Hatsune chillaba suplicando que Luka la libere, pero la Megurine estaba decidida a no soltarla.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor!— suplicaba, mientras que lágrimas salían de sus orbes turquesa — ¡A mi mamá les costó mucho comprarlas!—

Pero nada. Simplemente los matones no respondían

— ¿Y eso qué? No veo que tu madre haya hecho mucho esfuerzo, ya que estas cosas son baratas y posiblemente robadas— dijo Kaito

— ¡N-no digas eso, ella se esfuerza mucho por mí!— suplicaba, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ni esa imagen logró conmover a alguno de ellos.

Y todos sus esfuerzos por detenerlos, fueron inútiles, los matones le quitaron sus calzados — Por fin, ¡Zapatillas nuevas!— gritaron mientras escapaban de la escena.

Miku se echó de rodillas al suelo, Luka aun la sujetaba.

La Megurine no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero tampoco sentía empatia. No sentía nada...

Miku lloraba a mares. No podía creerlo, el regalo que su madre le había hecho para inicios de clase se lo estaban llevando unas malas personas.

Y Luka podía apreciar todo ese espectáculo, aunque en el fondo, sintió algo de dolor al ver esa desgarradora imagen de su acosadora llorar.

— ¡Miku!— gritó la pelirroja, había llegado tarde. Sus orbes azules divisaron a Luka cerca de Miku, quien se hallaba llorando. Y eso le hizo un muy mal trago. Se aproximó hacia Luka y la empujó violentamente — ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No vuelvas a acercártele! ¿¡Oíste!?— Luka no objetó nada, miraba atónita la ira de Miki, y a la pequeña acosadora con su mirada triste, suplicándole que se fuera

— Y-yo no... yo no quise...— balbuceó Luka, aparentemente arrepentida — Y-yo de verdad, no fue mi intención hac-... Miku, por favor...— dirigió su azul mirar hacia la Hatsune, quien desvió la mirada, no quería ver los ojos de Luka, es más, no quería ver a la Megurine — Por favor Miku, y-yo...—

— Solo vete— susurró dolida y decepcionada.

— Miku, no, en serio... puedo explicarlo—

— ¡Solo vete! ¡Por favor!— sentenció la menor, temblando ligeramente. Miki y Luka abrieron sus ojos como platos, escuchar a la tierna Miku Hatsune gritar era algo nuevo — ¡Vete, no quiero verte!—

Luka asintió. Y salió corriendo de la escena.

Miki solo la miraba huir con el ceño fruncido, _¿Acaso tanto mal necesitaba hacer para sentirse bien consigo misma?_

Miku sollozó, y le llamó la atención a la Furukawa — Bebé, no llores— la pelirroja abrazó a Miku, quien aún permanecía en el suelo — Shh...— intentó calmarla, pero Hatsune estaba bastante herida.

 _Maldita seas, Megurine Luka..._

— Tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿Puedes pararte?— inquirió Miki, aun sin romper el abrazo con Hatsune.

— _¿Nunca has sentido que relacionarse con alguien duela tanto?_ — preguntó Miku, evadiendo lo que su amiga dijo — _Pues, ese mismo dolor siento cuando me relaciono con Luka... pero no puedo evitarlo... no puedo... soy débil_ — escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, y moqueó un poco.

Sintió que Miki le plantaba un beso en la frente — Miku chan, no te preocupes... ya pasó, todo estará bien...— Furukawa se quitó sus zapatillas, y se las entregó a Hatsune — Ten, póntelas—

Miku parpadeó unas cuantas veces — P-pero ¿T-tú qué usarás?— Miki negó con la cabeza

— Estaré bien, me gusta sentir el piso frío bajo mis pies— rio inocentemente — Consideralas un regalo— Le guiñó el ojo, sonrojando a Miku, aunque la pelirroja no lo notó.

— Gracias— susurró sonriendo.

Miki se levantó del piso y ayudó a la pequeña de coletas a hacer lo mismo

— Será mejor irnos—

— ¿A dónde?— preguntó confundida

— Al centro comercial, hagamos que SeeU te compre zapatillas nuevas— respondió Miki dibujando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

— Pobre SeeU chan...— suspiró la peliacua con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Oh vamos, será lo más normal que SeeU compre en su vida, una vez le compró un barril de _Nutella_ a Rin, vaya que SeeU tiene extrañas maneras de conquista— Miku rio. Su risa fue música para los oídos de Miki — Me alegra que estés mejor, ¿Vamos?—

Miku asintió, y tímidamente tomó de la mano a Miki, quien se sonrojó levemente

 _— Vamos...—_

* * *

 **El capítulo siguiente es el penúltimo :'v sí, a mí me sorprende, pronto conoceremos a Rin, a Lily, jamás sabremos de Gumi ¿y qué hay de Kaito, IA y Cul? Hum, creo que lo sabremos en la secuela de Rolling Girl... ¡Rolling Girl 2.0! ¿Y Luka, será feliz? Lamentablemente les espera una graaaan sorpres- nah mentira, DEBO ACLARAR QUE ESTE FIC NO SE CENTRA ESPECÍFICAMENTE EN MIKU Y LUKA, TAMBIEN VOY A CONTAR LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS, PORQUE CADA UNO DE ELLOS TIENEN RELACIÓN CON LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS, solo aclaro por si creen que hago relleno :v y no, no lo es, tengo que explicarlo todo (en capítulos cortos) porque soy mala persona como para hacer capítulos de 10.000 palabras :v gggg**

 **Eliza Romero:** ¿Ahora te cae mejor Luka? ewe y lamento decirtelo, pero si, a Miku la toca alguien más que Luka. Nah mentira, eso lo sabremos a medida que avance el fic, pero no te daré spoiler, porque te estaré diciendo todo el capítulo :v y sí, la verdad que trolleabas con tu nombre r.r Aaaw, ¿Te encantan mis historias? :'D ¿Y yo? *kokoro gay (?) Pos, ya veré si Luka o Miku mueren :/ no sé, para satisfacerte (?) ¿Y cómo relajas las tetas? No lo sé, deja de pensar en el Negitoro y deja de tocart- no mentira, que sé yo :v ponte hielo debajo del pantalón y duerme en el patio (?) ¿No andas animada? ¿Why? Al mal tiempo buena cara, y lamento si hace ''años'' que no actualizo, tambien tengo vida social (?) Saludos!

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Me alegra que tambien te haya gustado la Miku emo xD y ya verás por qué Luka es así :3 ten paciencia ewe Saludos!

 **Danna P. Licea:** Si, soy mala persona, y lo peor de todo es que habrá lemon LukaxRin (síp, Rin traicionará a SeeU, ahre) No mentira :v ya verás qué sucede, hasta entonces hare capítulos cortos y actualizaré cada dos milenios (?) ¿Se te rompió la PC?... AJAJAJAJAJAJ! No mentira (?) y sí, intenté ahogarme ¿Y? Por lo menos yo tengo KitKat y vos mmmmno (re bardera la mina) xD sí, ahora 9 capítulos y Cul sigue siendo nobre gracioso :') (¿No te preguntas qué se fumaron los de Crypton para ponerle semejante nombre? Es como que yo le ponga ''Baka'' a un niño japonés :v) **Luka:** Oieee Danna, FanRubius jamás te dará su fotoooo! huehue (?) y pobre SeeU, debería tener horarios para follar, ya que ni la respetan (?) Saludos!

 **Gasaicat:** Sí, debería castigarte con el Sr Cinturón, pero sería algo raro :V ¿Quedó cool? Me alegra saber eso xD y al fin alguien que crea que Luka es cool en lugar de perra :v ah, pero tú sí que odias a Gakupo ewe no sé porqué, él ni hizo nada DDD': y ya veré la forma en que lo amen (?) ¿Duró poco? Sorrynotsorry (?) pero los capítulos son cortos xD al menos te gustó (': bueno, ya tengo artritis :'v nah mentira, escribiré hasta que tenga las manos hechas pelota! Saludos!

 **Kingiskandar:** ¡Wooooah! ¿En serio? Me alegra que en tan cortos capítulos hayas quedado enganchado xD gracias, y hasta luego!

 **Nelsykp:** Sí, son cortos :v pero bue... al menos expreso mucho ¿No? Y ya que no me quieres más, buscaré un nuevo hamors :v ¡La comida! ocno... ¿Tú, normal? Luego de leer mi fic ya no eres ''normal'' xD ¿Tú mirada ''sensual'' da miedo? Gggg pues, mi mirada de despierta sí da miedo DDD': (Encima que me pongo de mal humor cuando me hablan cuando recién me despierto es como ''¡Dejen de joder, putos, me estoy levantando! ¡Maldita sea!'') Bye!

 **LOKOOOO, SE APROBÓ EL MATRIMONIO GAY EN ESTADOS UNIDOS! LO LOGRARON! :'D**

 **(Lo hubiera dicho antes, pero me di cuenta hoy) :u**

 **#LoveWins**

 **Next Episode:**

 **Hostigamiento**

Cul y su grupo de matones deciden tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿De qué forma? Hostigando a SeeU y Miki.


	10. Hostigamiento

_El abuso consiste en que la persona menos competente y más agresiva proyecta su incompetencia en la persona más competente y menos agresiva._

 **Hostigamiento**

— ¡ _Ja_! _Miren quién está ahí..._ — _rio una niña de unos once años mientras empujaba a otra, ambas tenían ojos muy azules, salvo que una de ellas llevaba un gorro de gatito_ — _la maricona de la escuela_ —

 _La niña con el gorro del felino apretó sus puños, blanqueando sus nudillos. Ante esta clase de situaciones siempre era inmune, siempre lo había sido. Bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, y susurró con voz rasposa_ — _Déjame en paz..._ —

 _Tal parece que sus compañeros presentes se lo tomaron en chiste, y comenzaron a carcajear._

 _La pequeña niña sintió su vista nublarse, debido a que lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes._

 _Nuevamente, sintió como le daban un fuerte empujón, sin embargo aun no caía al suelo_ — _¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar tan rápido? Imbécil, no llores. Oh espera, es para lo único que sirven los maricas como tú... para llorar_ — _La bully sonrió orgullosa de ver como esa mención de la palabra ''marica'' incomodaba profundamente a la chica. Sabía el daño que eso le provocaba y ese era su objetivo, le encantaba ver como alguien diferente a ella sufría._

 _Muchos compañeros más comenzaron a agolparse alrededor del patio de juegos, donde precisamente se hallaban la bully y su víctima._

 _Realmente todos estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de espectáculos, como algunos dicen, los niños pueden resultar ser los más crueles._

— _¿¡No vas a responder!?_ — _de nuevo, la joven bully empujó a la niña del gorro de gatito. Pero la niña no hizo caso a la bully, no le respondió— ¿Eres idiota o el sida afectó tu cerebro? ¡Responde!—_

 _Todos se callaron abruptamente._

 _La niña del gorro levantó la mirada, sus orbes azules reflejaban el dolor que las palabras de la bully le habían provocado. Bajó la mirada y susurró_ — _Yo no tengo sida idiota, no digas eso..._ — _sus piernas flaquearon, al parecer todo el valor que tuvo para responderle se habían ido a la basura._

 _Las manos de la bully sujetaron con fuerza el cuello del pequeño vestido café de la niña, la expresión de asombro de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, todos miraban atentos el ''espectáculo''_ — _¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme idiota? Tal parece que te falta que te eduquemos, ¿Eso quieres?_ —

 _La chica del gorrito entró en pánico, los compañeros comenzaron a gritar aparentemente emocionados_ — _¡Por favor, no!_ — _chilló la joven, retrocediendo varios pasos al ver como la bully se le acercaba lentamente_ — _¡Lily, por favor, no!_ —

 _La chica, de cabello lacio y dorado, rio cínicamente. Burlándose de la indefensa situación de su víctima_ — ¡ _Sí, Lily! ¡Sí!_ — _respondió la rubia y tomó del antebrazo a la chica. Apretó muy fuerte la zona, sacando un gemido de dolor de la niña del gorrito, haciendo reír aun más a la rubia_ — _No llores, estúpida. Verás que aprenderás cosas buenas, aunque sea por la fuerza_ —

 _Tironeó del antebrazo de la chica, arrastrándola a la fuerza hasta un área apartada de la escuela, donde sus profesores no puedan escuchar sus gritos y súplicas._

 _Lily soltó a la niña y se arremangó sus mangas, tronó los nudillos sonoramente manteniendo su mirada pegada a su víctima, quien comenzó a sentirse aun más asustada debido a que conocía la fuerza física de la rubia_ — _¿Estás lista? Aunque no aprendas la lección a la fuerza no tengo problemas en repetirlo, para mí es un placer golpear a maricas como lo son ustedes_ —

 _Esperó unos segundos, y por fin sintió un dolor horrible en su estómago. Dejó escapar un grito._

 _Y nuevamente, Lily volvió a golpearla, esta vez se tambaleó un poco, aturdida por el golpe hasta chocar de espaldas a una pared. Quedando totalmente indefensa._

 _La rubia sonrió y se sobó el puño, en su mente pensó un poco y decidió ''probar algo nuevo''. Alzó su puño y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la mandíbula de la chica._

 _La víctima cayó al suelo, y de su boca comenzó a salir un líquido rojo y espeso, sangre..._

 _Lily rio como maniática, orgullosa del golpe que le había propinado — ¡Levántate, aun no he terminado!— rugió. Pero la chica simplemente no respondía. Lily rodó los ojos — ¡Ustedes dos! Levántenla—dijo mientras señalaba a un peli blanco y rubio._

 _Los dos obedecieron ante las órdenes de Lily, tomaron a la niña por los brazos. Y Lily por fin pudo propinarle más golpes a gusto. Ningún profesor o director, o un alumno valiente, sabían de la situación de algunas víctimas del bullying en esa reconocida escuela. Todos hacían oídos sordos ante el sufrimiento de los demás..._

 _El último golpe fue efectuado nuevamente en el rostro de la niña del gorrito, de su nariz comenzó a escurrir sangre. Sus labios tenían dos cortes, su propia sangre manchó un poco su vestido café. La soltaron, haciendo que la pobre chica cayera de rodillas al piso_ — _Bien, chicos, el pedazo de basura tendrá que aprender la lección de una vez por todas_ — _Lily escupió sobre ella_ — _Y si no aprende pues... no tengo problemas en darle una lección de nuevo_ —

 _Lily y la demás audiencia de la pelea se fueron retirando. Salvo por una rubia, de cabello ondulado, con unos pequeños adornos en su cabeza simulando ser orejas de gato._

 _La chica se acercó lentamente hacia la niña recientemente golpeada. Con su mano acarició suavemente el rostro de la víctima, quien corrió su cara reacia a recibir compasión de otros_ — _Toeto chan, no llores. Todo estará bien_ —

 _''Toeto'' negó con la cabeza, y se levantó como pudo del suelo. Escupió sangre al piso y pasó su antebrazo limpiando la poca saliva y sangre que escurrían de sus labios_ — _No digas ''todo estará bien'', sabes perfectamente que eso no sucederá_ — _respondió negativamente. La rubia bajó su mirada_

— _P-pero, quizás mañana sea un mejor día, ¿No?_ — _la rubia trataba de hacer sonreír a la jovencita de gorrito de gato, sin embargo no lo conseguía._

 _La chica rio sarcásticamente_ — _¿Un mejor día, dices? Ojalá que mañana sea el día de mi muerte, ¡Ya estoy harta de estar aquí! ¡Estoy harta de ser yo! ¡Estoy harta de ser gay!_ — _empujó_ _a la rubia, y salió corriendo._

 _Lejos de inmutarle la brusquedad del golpe, corrió detrás de su amiga, quien era más grande y rápida que ella_ — _¡Toeto chan, regresa!_ —

 _Nada, la chica del gorro estaba decidida a huir de ella_ — _¡No me sigas!_ — _gritó la aludida._

 _Sin embargo la rubia no obedecería a ella, sabía que su mejor amiga necesitaba ayuda, y estaba dispuesta a dársela_ — ¡ _Luka_ , _Luka, vuelve!_ — _Imposible. Su amiga aumentó la velocidad, evitando que aquella rubia la alcanzara._ — _¡Regresa, Luka!_ — _volvió a gritar, sin embargo no obtuvo éxito esta vez…_ — _¡Lukaaa!_ —

 _Luka._

 _Luka..._

 _Luka..._

— ¡Coño, Luka, despierta!— chilló, ya agotada de que su amiga no reaccione. La aludida se despertó estrepitosamente, con su mente aun nublada podía ver a la misma pequeña rubia que conoció desde que tenía memoria, salvo que esta vez era una adolescente, casi adulta — Cielos, que tienes un sueño pesado. Levántate, llegaremos tarde—

Luka tomó su cabeza y se rascó un poco, algo confundido por el extraño sueño, ¿O recuerdo? Que había tenido.

Salió de su cama, aún en pijama. SeeU mientras tanto le sacaba un jean y una remera que pudiera combinar, se las arrojó a Luka, quien las atrapó exitosamente y a continuación ordenó — Te espero abajo, en cinco minutos quiero que te cambies y desayunes, ¿Entendido? —

Luka asintió. A continuación su amiga salió de su habitación, y ya en privacidad pudo cambiarse de ropa.

(…)

Cinco minutos después, Luka ya se hallaba bajando las escaleras a pasos apresurados, se dirigió a la cocina, donde se hallaban sus hermanos, su madre y su padre desayunando tranquilamente, ellos no tenían su mismo apuro.

Dio un rápido saludo a cada uno, tomó una tostada y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde SeeU estaba muy cómoda sentada en un sillón revisando su teléfono — Levántate, ya estoy lista— le dijo a la rubia.

La aludida asintió y se levantó del asiento, se despidió cálidamente de la familia Megurine y seguido de ello ambas salieron de la (residencia Megurine, para dirigirse a la camioneta que las llevaría a la escuela.

(…)

Durante el silencioso trayecto, Luka no pudo evitar recordar ese sueño de antes, frunció el ceño con molestia, se suponía que ese recuerdo debía haber sido borrado hace ya años.

 _¿Por qué ahora decidieron regresar?_

Esa pregunta la dejó pensando por todo el trayecto a la escuela.

* * *

(…)

Llegaron a la escuela un poco tarde, lo cual para Luka fue un calvario ya que SeeU no paraba de maldecir _'' ¿Ahora qué mierda haremos? ¡Llegamos jodidamente tarde! ¡Todo por culpa tuya! ¡Duermes como una roca!''._ Luka podría haberle estampado un golpe en la cabeza, pero SeeU podría molestarse y volver a chillar como solo SeeU sabía.

Llegó a su clase, un salón superior al de SeeU. Tocó la puerta, y su profesora presente le abrió.

La señora frunció el ceño y le dejó pasar — Para la próxima intente llegar más temprano, Megurine san— habló severa.

Luka elevó su mano y la agitó un poco — Sí, sí— respondió de manera grosera.

Se dirigió a los últimos asientos, donde Gakupo la esperaba con una sonrisa. Arrojó su mochila al suelo sin descuido y se sentó en la silla, sacó los apuntes (los cuales difícilmente podrían llamarse ''apuntes'', ya que estaban todas las hojas cubiertas de dibujitos violentos, como los personajes de Happy Tree Friends matándose entre sí, o el personaje Salad Fingers con su tétrica sonrisa). En fin, tomó un lápiz que encontró casualmente en el piso y comenzó a dibujar, fingiendo tomar apuntes.

Unos diez minutos pasaron, y estaba terminando de retocar el cabello de ''lo que sea que haya dibujado''.

Abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula al ver su ''obra maestra'' — _'' ¿Qué mierda?''_ — maldijo en su mente.

Era una chica de baja estatura, su cabello atado a dos coletas siendo abrazada por otra chica más alta, solo que con el cabello largo y lacio, hasta la cintura. Su mente dijo _''No puede ser Miki, le hubiera dibujado ese ridículo mechón en su cabeza''_ , entonces ''¿ _Soy yo? ¿¡Me dibujé con esa mocosa!?''_ Se alarmó al darse cuenta de que efectivamente las chicas del dibujo eran Miku y ella.

Arrancó la hoja y la hizo un bollo y a continuación la lanzó al hoyo negro, o más bien debajo de su banco, deshaciéndose del dibujo.

Tomó aire y comenzó a enfocarse ''seriamente'' en la clase.

* * *

(…)

Tocó el timbre del receso, Luka fue la primera en salir del salón, moría por tener ese batido de chocolate entre sus manos, por lo que se podía entender porqué desapareció del salón a una velocidad nivel _Usain Bolt_.

(…)

Tan rápido como llegó a la cantina obtuvo su bebida favorita. Sonrió a pesar de estar en soledad, dirigió sus labios al sorbete y comenzó a beber el batido en paz.

Empezó a caminar hasta la cancha de fútbol, para sentarse en las gradas y disfrutar de la fresca brisa invernal.

Pero en medio de su caminata, sintió como un cuerpo ajeno impactaba contra el suyo, e inevitablemente el vaso con la bebida chocolatosa cayó al suelo, desparramando todo el contenido en el pasto.

— ¡L-lo siento! — chilló la culpable de aquella terrible situación. Luka levantó su mirada del suelo, dispuesta a darle una lección a la persona responsable de desperdiciar su comida.

Pero sus facciones faciales se aligeraron abruptamente, debido a que la persona que había hecho semejante era Miku. La misma niña que había lastimado una y otra, y otra vez

— ¡Lo siento, en serio, Lu! Toma mi dinero, cómprate de nuevo el licuado— la menor le extendió un billete de diez yenes, cosa que Luka no estaba dispuesta a recibir. Sin cuidado, bateó la mano de la peliacua, alejando el dinero que ella misma le ofrecía y respondió

— No quiero tu dinero— bajó la mirada, pero Miku enarcó una ceja extrañada por la respuesta de la Megurine

— Pero Lu, fue mi culpa chocar contigo… y sé que debiste tener mucha hambre como para no despegar tu mirada de tu licuado— Hatsune tomó aire — así que déjame devolverte el dinero, no tengo mucho pero espero que puedas comprarte algo con esto—

Luka enarcó una ceja, confundida y a la vez conmovida — ¿Lu? Vaya, ¿Tan rápido cogimos confianza? — Miku se sonrojó, de los nervios

— P-perdón, ¿Luka chan? — Miku apartó su mirada, temerosa por lo que la Megurine pudiese decir. Aun permanecía el miedo latente, sin tomar confianza por lo que Luka pudiese llegar a hacerle.

— Mejor dime Lu, queda bien, ¿Se te ocurrió a ti? — Luka extendió su mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de Miku, pero la menor se alarmó y retrocedió un paso, la expresión de horror de Miku sería difícil de borrársela — O-oh… lo siento— con su mano rascó su nuca, incómoda por la reacción de Miku.

Y cayeron en un silencio incómodo, y hostil.

— B-bien, me tengo que ir…— dijo la pequeña — nos vemos, L-Lu…— a continuación, se retiró a paso acelerado. Seguramente a los brazos de ''Mamá SeeU''.

Luka suspiró forzadamente, como si sus pulmones de repente pesaran más de la cuenta. Y continuó su caminata hasta las gradas, aunque no sabía exactamente qué haría allí si su bebida estaba toda desparramada en lo que ahora era césped pastoso y marrón.

Se sobó el estómago — _''Un día más, un día menos, ¿Qué más da?''_ —

* * *

(...)

Mientras tanto, Cul, IA y Kaito hablaban animadamente, Gakupo no había ido a la escuela y Luka estaban totalmente ausente en el patio, por lo que era seguro que hablaran de un ''tema delicado'' sin medir el volumen de su voz.

— ¡Eres increíble, Kaito! ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlas? — Inquirió la pelirroja asombrada, observando atenta los petardos entre sus manos — ¿En serio son reales? —

— Claro. Este gas pimienta es uno de los más potentes del mercado, me costó mucho conseguirlo— Aseguró Shion, orgulloso de su mercancía. IA sonrió, expresando silenciosamente que no podía esperar para probarlos

— Por cierto, ¿Los usaremos ahora? — Cul enarcó una ceja, esperando la respuesta. Kaito asintió, y la pelirroja sonrió complacida — ¡Genial! ¡No puedo esperar! — Kaito le arrebató el petardo, mientras que negaba con la cabeza

— No tan rápido, aun tengo algo que decir— el chico carraspeó, aclarando su garganta — Lo que vamos a hacer es tirar estas cosas cerca de las escaleras, y cuando el profesor se encabrone y pregunte quién fue, que alguien de aquí haga que revise nuestras mochilas, y pondremos los petardos que no usemos en la mochila de Luka, de modo que la culpen a ella—

Ambas chicas quedaron boquiabiertas, sin saber exactamente por qué Kaito de repente se puso en contra de Luka — ¿Sabes que si Luka se entera te matará, cierto? —

Kaito rio — ¡Ja, está muy concentrada en esa mocosa como para fijarse en esos detalles! Sólo mira— intrusamente metió su mano en el banco de Luka y sacó el ''apunte'' — Sólo miren esto, es obvio que algo de cordura ha perdido por esa chica— Cul se estampó su mano contra su rostro, decepcionada

— Haz valido verga Luka— susurró

— En fin, lo que demos hacer es alejarla por un tiempo de la escuela, por lo que Chica Gato y la Rojita estarán indefensas a nosotros, y a partir de eso comenzaremos a amenazarlas para que no se entrometan entre la apuesta ¿Sí?— Cul rio y chocó sus puños con Kaito

— ¡Buena idea! Al fin se te descongeló algo de cerebro— festejó la pelirroja — Bien, haremos todo esto al último receso, ahora no, se verá sospechoso— sentenció la líder. Todos asintieron, concordando con la idea.

(...)

El receso terminó.

Y el grupo de matones seguían organizando su nueva jugada, más que mal, el dolor ajeno era su principal disfrute.

El profesor ingresó al salón, dio un rápido saludo y dictó una guía de trabajo. Sin embargo, Luka estaba más distraída que de costumbre, ahora su mente vagaba por doquier, ni siquiera tenía ganas de dibujar aunque sea un animalito masacrando a otro.

— Hey, Luka,...— llamó Kaito, picando su espalda. La aludida se dio la vuelta, curiosa a lo que el peli azul tenga para decir — ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros a un juego?— inquirió con voz sugestiva

— ¿Ahora qué se les ocurrió?— Elevó una ceja confundida.

Kaito le hizo una seña para que acercara el rostro, Luka obedeció y Kaito le susurró al oído su idea. Unos segundos después, Luka elevó su cabeza, alejando su oído de la boca de Kaito — ¿¡Estás demente!?— susurró furiosa — ¡Eso es pasarse de hijo de puta!— bramó.

— Oh vamos...— habló Cul elevando sus brazos y dejándolos caer — Sé que quieres, hace mucho que no lo hacemos—

Luka chasqueó la lengua, arrogante — ¿Será tal vez porque no quiero que me suspendan?— concluyó formando una línea recta con sus labios

— Pff... No te hagas la ''niñita buena'', intenta juntarte menos con Chica Gato, se te están pasando sus pulgas de santita— replicó IA — Además, solo es para darle terror al profesor, tampoco será tanto. Además, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que nos suspendan? Por favor, esto ya lo hemos hecho otras veces, ya tenemos experiencia, podemos hacerlo— intentó alentar a la Megurine a que se uniera, pero al parecer no le costó mucho.

Luka suspiró y dijo arrastrado sus palabras — Ya que...— apretó los labios haciendo de nuevo la línea recta — Ustedes son los de el plan, ustedes se hacen cargo— sentenció. Se dio la vuelta para rescatar algo de clases perdidas, sin embargo no lo logró mucho debido a los murmullos de sus amigos.

* * *

(...)

El último timbre de receso sonó, y los matones únicamente eran los que sabían que algo realmente bueno se avecinaba.

Tomaron algunos petardos, y unos cuantos se los entregaron a Luka, el resto se los conservaron ellos. La sonrisa macabra de cada uno no se las borrarían nunca — Bien— dijo Cul — Comencemos el juego—

Salieron del salón de clases, y cada uno fue a dejar el petardo en las escaleras, obviamente en un lugar bien escondido para evitar que alguien las encuentre.

Luka por su parte había regresado al curso, a buscar su encendedor, sino sus petardos serían inútiles. Con su encendedor ya en mano se dirigió a las escaleras.

Tomó el objeto y le prendió fuego a cada petardo que iba dejando, justo igual como sus amigos.

El primer, segundo y tercer piso estaban plagados de petardos con gas pimienta. Por lo cual era diversión asegurada.

— Volvamos al salón de clases, antes de que sospechen de nosotros— dijo IA tomando del brazo a Luka, la aludida asintió y ambas corrieron hasta el salón de clases. Ningún alumno sospechaba, en realidad, disfrutaban de las cosas que este grupo hacía; por lo menos hacía que la escuela sea menos aburrida.

Llegaron a su salón, Kaito y Cul estaban allí. Y cuando todos estuvieron reunidos no pudieron evitar reír, _vaya que el resto de sus compañeros no sabían nada de su plan._

Y sin esperárselo, un fuerte estruendo sonó en el piso de abajo. Tan fuerte que creían que quizás los del tercer piso lo habrán escuchado también.

Luego del segundo piso, lugar donde estaban ellos. Y luego el tercero. Una sucesión de estruendos cada uno más fuerte que el otro.

Y finalmente, su objetivo se cumplió.

El director salió de su oficina, todo cabreado. A paso fuerte se dirigió hasta los salones de los alumnos más bravos, sin embargo apenas dio un paso más sintió sus ojos lagrimear y su garganta arder.

Retrocedió abruptamente, mientras tosía de manera violenta — ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? — Gritó colérico, haciendo eco entre los pasillos.

Al igual que él, muchos alumnos comenzaron a toser a penas su olfato tuvo contacto con el aire mezclado con gas pimienta.

— ¡Todos afuera! — ordenó.

La escuela automáticamente fue evacuada, todos los alumnos que estaban dentro de la escuela salieron inmediatamente, debido a que sus gargantas comenzaban a doler mucho.

Los matones salieron como si nada, aunque tosían debido a que también algo de gas pimienta se les había quedado atorada en su garganta. Sin embargo no podían negar que estaban orgullosos de lo que habían ocasionado. Más de una vez lo habían hecho, y siempre quedaban ilesos.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que esperaban a que el gas pimienta se disipara, por fin el director pudo hablar

— ¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL RESPONSABLE!? O MÁS BIEN ¿¡QUIÉNES FUERON LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTO!?— bramó cabreado el director de cabello castaño y canoso. Todos se hicieron los desentendidos.

Pero el director no se las haría tan fácil — Megurine— La aludida levantó la vista — ¡Sé que usted tiene algo que ver con esto!—

La peli rosa se rio de manera sarcástica — ¿Qué? Ja, ¿Siquiera tiene pruebas para probarlo?—

Y una serie de gritos se hicieron presentes, algunos alumnos vivos le gritaban cosas al mandatario, mientras que Luka sonreía como si hubiese logrado su cometido — Buscaré esas pruebas...— susurró con dureza — Usted viene conmigo— Luka se encogió de hombros y siguió al director por detrás. Mientras que eran seguidos por algunos sujetos chismosos que le gustaban las peleas.

El director y la alumna, seguidos por varios alumnos y los matones llegaron hasta el salón correspondiente de la peli rosa.

La chica de orbes azules ingresó primero, y con un ademán con las manos le indicó a su director que revise lo que sea.

El directivo comenzó a revisar por todos lados, debajo de la mochila, bajo el banco, detrás de un armario con utensilios para clases, por todos lados, sin éxito. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Con el permiso de Luka, revisó en el interior de la mochila de Luka. Sacó cuadernos, hojas desparramadas, su cartuchera, y finalmente lo inevitable ocurrió.

Lentamente, y en shock, el hombre sacó de su mochila un petardo sin usar. Miró con expresión de horror a la Megurine, quien en cambio miraba a su director con confusión y horror — E-eso no es mío— se defendió con la verdad, sin embargo nadie le creería

— M-Megurine... a mi oficina... ahora— susurró en shock. Al igual que el director, todos estaban mirando asombrados la escena, incrédulos a lo que acababa de ocurrir

— Es en serio, ¡Eso no es mío! ¡Lo juro!— bramó Luka, sudando frío — Hubo más gente que participó en esto, revíselo usted mismo—

El hombre castaño asintió, obedeciendo a lo que su alumna dijo, comenzó a hurgar las mochilas de los demás matones, primero la de Cul. No encontró nada. Ahora la de IA, y la misma historia. Ahora seguía Kaito...

Y tal como la primera vez, sacó lentamente unos tres petardos, la expresión de horror del profesor fue épica —... ¿Qué?...— susurró, aun con el labio tembloroso.

— ¡Kaito idiota!— bramó Cul y empujó al peli azul — ¡Si fuiste tú entonces da la cara, estúpido!— todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena de los dos matones al ser descubiertos con las manos en la masa.

Sin embargo no fue gracioso, quizás alguien pudo haber salido lastimado — ¡USTEDES DOS, A MI OFICINA, AHORA!— El hombre mayor salió por la puerta, seguido por Luka y Kaito, quienes se miraban con odio al verse ambos traicionados.

Entre todas las miradas de sus compañeros, Luka pudo ver a SeeU y Miku, y bueno, a Miki también. Sin embargo la expresión de shock de la Hatsune fue algo que le lastimó aun más. Tragó saliva forzadamente, y decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

(...)

Después de una extensa y agotadora charla entre director y alumnos, le dieron suspensión por tres días a cada uno. Llamaron a sus padres, y luego de esperar una media hora fueron llevados a sus casas.

Luka por supuesto que recibió una gran reprimenda, sin embargo no prometió no volver a repetirlo de nuevo.

* * *

(...)

Al día siguiente, SeeU no pasó por la casa de Luka. Sabía perfectamente que las acciones Luka tuvieron graves consecuencias.

Llegó a la escuela temprano, dejó sus cosas en el casillero, y tan pronto como terminó de hacerlo sintió una mano apretarle la muñeca.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la persona que la agarraba así, aunque podía corroborar que no era Miku, debido a que el agarre era inusualmente fuerte.

Y al descubrir quienes eran, dejó escapar un gritito asustado — ¿¡Q-qué quieren!?— tartamudeó, asustada y con una muy mala espina.

— Hum...— Cul posó un dedo en su barbilla, fingiendo pensar — digamos que solo queremos,... _divertirnos_ —

Y a partir de esas palabras fue el comienzo de una pesadilla.

(...)

En el siguiente receso, Cul e IA fueron por Miki. Y le dieron las mismas amenazas que le hicieron con SeeU...

* * *

Pasados los tres días, Luka por fin pudo volver a la escuela, aunque esta vez presentía que más miradas curiosas se posarían sobre ella.

SeeU pasó a su casa con su Jeep, nuevamente era el comienzo de la vieja rutina.

(...)

Las clases avanzaron sin mayores detalles o situaciones ''interesantes'', nada nuevo al parecer.

Aunque Luka no sabía que su mejor amiga era hostigada por gente mala...

* * *

(...)

Las clases finalizaron, SeeU y Luka ya iban de regreso a casa. El camino era silencioso, sin embargo, SeeU conducía algo nerviosa, sus dedos tamborileaban el volante mientras que sus pies temblaban un poco, su visión iba algo perdida al camino, por suerte las calles estaban algo vacías, sino esa distracción la podrían lamentar.

Luka notó ese nerviosismo, y conocía perfectamente a SeeU, ella no sabe esconder nada — ¿Ocurre algo?— la rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz grave de Luka romper el silencio entre ambas

— E-Eeeeh, nada, solo tengo sueño— bostezó falsamente, sin embargo Luka entrecerró sus ojos

— No me mientas idiota, eres malísima fingiendo— refutó la Megurine

— Hablo en serio, tengo un chingo de sueño—

Luka suspiró — Está bien... pero lo descubriré rápido, eres mala fingiendo— sentenció con su voz característica en situaciones de sospechar sobre algo o alguien.

El camino continuó tranquilo, Luka había dejado de insistir aunque muy en el fondo sentía la necesidad de saber lo que le pasaba a su amiga, y por más que le dijera que en otro momento se lo diría, Luka no lo aceptaría; ella quería respuestas ahora.

— A mira, qué bonito, el Sol se está escondiendo— dijo Luka como una niña de cinco años, mirando fascinada como esa gigantesca bola de fuego se escondía — Je, ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos tan estúpidas que creíamos que el Sol le tenía miedo a la Luna y por eso se escondía?—

SeeU rio ante ese lindo recuerdo — Sí, y recuerdo que le gritábamos _'' ¡Vuelve aquí, hija de puta, enfréntate a la Luna! ¡Eres más grande!''_ —

— Y también recuerdo que lanzaste una piedra y le abriste un agujero a una carpa de un gitano—

— ¡No es mi culpa que hayan puesto una carpa en medio de la puesta de Sol! Además, tenía 8 años, era una niña estúpida— se defendió SeeU con un puchero muy infantil

— Oh sí, recuerdo que también el gitano salió y te dio una maldición, creo que el cerebro fue lo que el conjuro te quitó— Luka se rio descaradamente, y recibió un zape de SeeU — ¡Sujeta el volante, maldita sea! No me trae seguridad que lo sueltes— reclamó agarrándose rápidamente del asiento del copiloto

— Bueno, bueno, perdóname princesita delicada— respondió Dan Hee dándose por vencida...

(...)

El cielo estaba oscureciendo de a poco, pero aun no llegaba a ser peligrosa.

Cuando de pronto pudo divisar a Cul e IA jugar baloncesto en soledad, Kaito no estaba con ellas, cosa que desconcertó un poco a la Megurine.

La peli rosa dijo — Mira, allí están Cul e IA ¿Quieres que las salude?— SeeU se tensó. Como si Luka de repente le hubiera dicho ' _'practico canibalismo, mi siguiente almuerzo eres tú''._

Sus dedos se hundieron de a poco a la goma del volante, y como SeeU tenía las mangas de su chaqueta arremangadas pudo notar como su piel se erizaba — Algo está pasando, SeeU. Dímelo ahora, o cuando sepa vas a lamentar no habérmelo dicho antes— señaló amenazante. Su ceño fruncido le daba a entender a Dan Hee que Megurine no andaba de bromas.

— ¿Q-qué dices, Luka? Estoy perfectamente bien, muy bien... increíblemente bien— respondió SeeU —... hermosamente bien... de puta madre de bien—

— Eso dices cuando estás jodida o alguien te está molestando, ¿Alguien te hace daño?— SeeU rápidamente negó — Dímelo ahora, prometo que lo haré trizas—

— Por favor, Luka, no es tan serio. Es más, es algo que puedo resolver yo sola— sentenció la rubia.

Sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer Luka fue bufar resignada, algo extrañada debido a que SeeU era malísima escondiendo cosas.

 _Y sí, era malísima incluso escondiendo cartas de amenaza,_ aprovechando que SeeU estaba concentrada en la calle, Luka tomó un sobre arrugado que sobresalía de un bolsillo de la mochila de su amiga. Le había reconocido la letra de la firma de la persona del sobre, _Cul..._

Luka se dio la vuelta contra la ventana, abrió el sobre (lo cual no fue complicado) y comenzó a leerlo, sabía perfectamente que desde un buen tiempo que SeeU escondía algo. Sin embargo no creía que fuera tan malo...

— SeeU, ¿Qué mierda significa esto?— Luka se refregó la carta, su rostro desfigurado de la ira — ¿¡Por qué mierda no me dijiste!?—

— L-Luka puedo explicar-— Y Luka abrió la puerta del auto y salió del vehículo — ¡Luka, regresa!— gritó eufórica, alargando la última ''a''.

Pero Luka no quería volver, corría a paso apurado hasta llegar a la cancha de baloncesto donde la pelirroja y peli plateada jugaban despreocupadas, _si supieran que sufrirían la paliza de sus vidas..._

— ¡HIJAS DE PUTA!— Gritó la Megurine furiosa, y sin mediar otras palabras le estampó un puñetazo al rostro de Cul. La pelirroja anonadada se tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdida por el golpe.

Escupió saliva al suelo — ¿¡Qué mierda te sucede ahora!?— se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, y lentamente sangre salía de su boca.

IA veía con asombro y shock la escena; de los ojos de la peli rosa se podía ver la ira marcada, hasta las venas de su cuello podían ser algo visibles — ¿¡A QUÉ MIERDA SE DEBE SUS AMENAZAS CONTRA SEEU!?— Bramó eufórica. Tomó el cuello de la playera de la pelirroja y la elevó un poco — ¡CONTESTAME!—

La pelirroja solo reaccionó propinándole una patada al estómago de la Megurine, quien soltó abruptamente a Cul y retrocedió unos pasos moderadamente — No voy a contestarte nada, Luka. Sabes bien que ellas ponen un freno en la apuesta— la pelirroja escupió al piso sin tener cuidado de lucir femenina

— ''¿Ellas?'' ¿Hablas de...?—

— Sí, de esa Perra Rojita, la que antes andaba detrás de ti como Michelle— respondió poniéndose en guardia

— Su nombre no es Michelle, es Miku— replicó sacándose con el antebrazo algo de saliva de su boca

— Como se llame— Cul hizo un ademán restándole importancia — Sin ellas ''Miku'' ya estaría debajo tuyo pidiéndote más, entiéndelo de una puta vez ellas solo actúan de estorbo ¡Y al estorbo hay que eliminarlo!—

Luka golpeó con su puño el estómago de Cul, mientras que la pelirroja arañaba su rostro. Luka dejó escapar un quejido al sentir las uñas de Cul rasgar su piel. Y con una patada de la pelirroja, Luka se separó abruptamente de ella.

Jadeando, Luka notó que IA ya no estaba, y no podía percibir la presencia de SeeU, bueno, eso jugaba como favor así molería a golpes a Cul en paz.

— Nada mal, Megurine. Ojalá fueses más inteligente y te dieras cuenta que SeeU no es una buena amiga para ti...— Cul entrelazó sus brazos

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y no vuelvas a acercártele!— rugió, sin embargo, Cul no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante esa clase de peticiones

— ¿Y qué pasa si lo sigo haciendo?— respondió desafiante, manteniendo esa posición con sus brazos.

Luka presionó sus puños, blanqueando sus nudillos — ¡SI SIGUES CON ESTO CRÉEME QUE NO ME ARREPENTIRÉ DE DESFIGURARTE!— Se lanzó sobre Cul, y ya con la pelirroja en el piso comenzó a golpearla salvajemente.

Sus puños iban y venían, cada vez con más rastros de sangre de la chica debajo de ella...

— ¡Alto ahí, salvaje!— dijo una voz gruesa y masculina. Era un policía.

Luka detuvo abruptamente su ataque, para luego ser sujetada por el hombre, y SeeU. La última veía a Luka con ganas de llorar, _otra vez su amiga estaba teniendo esos viejos ataques de ira._

La Megurine podía sentir toda la escena en cámara lenta, los gritos de los oficiales, de IA, de SeeU... todos esos gritos aturdieron sus oídos. Finalmente se quedó quieta, permitiéndole al oficial que le colocara esas jodidas esposas en sus muñecas. El hombre uniformado metió a Luka y a Cul a los asientos de atrás del coche de policía, toda esa escena era observada por SeeU, e IA, quien posiblemente haya sido quien llamó a la policía.

* * *

(...)

Un olor fétido a cigarrillos, y posiblemente, a un cadáver en descomposición era lo que rodeaba el aire de aquella pequeña cárcel. La jaula era silenciosa, aunque se podía percibir el ambiente tenso entre Luka y Cul, ambas con heridas notorias en sus rostros, su respiración pesada y cortada demostraban lo furiosas que se encontraban.

Ingresar a la cárcel definitivamente no estaba en la lista de ''Cosas que hacer antes de morir'' de Megurine Luka. Pero ya qué, podría tacharlo de la lista.

— Definitivamente odio este lugar— murmuró Luka mientras encendía un cigarrillo

— Definitivamente te odio a ti— murmuró de regreso — Condenada seas, Luka. Si no hubieras tenido esos ataques de ira tú y yo estaríamos en nuestros putos hogares en lugar de aquí—

Megurine rodó los ojos, aunque sinceramente Cul tenía razón — Como sea, obedece mis advertencias o te veré desde tu ataúd, ¿Me oíste?— Luka expulsó el humo de su boca

— Lo entiendo, aunque lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué de repente te estás pasando al lado de los buenos? O mejor dicho ¿De los perdedores?— Cul se recostó contra la pared, manteniendo su ceño fruncido

— No me estoy haciendo buena, o una perdedora. Es solo que a veces creo que se pasan de estúpidos, es solo mi opinión, o la tomas o la dejas— Luka se encogió de hombros al finalizar la oración. Cul se hallaba asintiendo, intentando comprender la situación

— Ya veo...— murmuró — Aunque estoy en desacuerdo con otra cosa, ¿Te estás enamorando de Michael?—

— ¡Miku!— replicó exasperada, haciendo eco en la habitación

— Bueno, ''Miku''— respondió resignada — No me digas que te está comenzando a gustar—

La peli rosa enarcó una ceja divertida — ¿Qué? Cul, ¿Qué mierda dices?— La pelirroja se encogió de hombros

— Sólo digo lo que veo, y pienso que lo que me estás diciendo es mentira—

Luka volvió a reír sarcásticamente — ¿Qué mierda? No, no, no, no, no Cul, ¡Joder, no!—

— ¿Entonces qué, Luka? ¿Por qué no le has roto su culo virgen?— bramó ya perdiendo la paciencia

— No lo sé...— Luka se rascó la nuca mirando a otro lado — Sinceramente no estoy pensando las cosas bien—

— Eso puedo verlo...— suspiró — Solo procura no enamorarte, los homosexuales son seres que deben ser exterminados—

Y antes de que Luka pudiese replicar, llegó un oficial de policía a abrir la celda, detrás de él estaba la madre de Luka, quien veía a su hija afligida. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero podía ver como su pequeña estaba arrepentida (aunque no tanto, debido a que hizo lo que hizo por una amiga).

— Megurine Luka, puedes retirarte. Y si llegas a cometer los mismos actos otra vez, tendrás un toque de queda, ¿Quedó claro?— habló severo el oficial. Luka lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Y se despidió con un ademán de Cul, y salió de la comisaría, sin mencionar palabra.

* * *

(...)

Luka se hallaba en el asiento de atrás, solo su madre y ella ocupaban el auto. La menor agradecía que su madre no haya comenzado a hablar, aun estaba dolida por lo dicho de Cul, s _olo procura no enamorarte, los homosexuales son seres que deben ser exterminados._

Moqueó un poco, de repente ese amargo recuerdo que tuvo esta mañana resurgió de su mente, como si Lily hubiese sido la persona que le daba esa advertencia.

Y sin notarlo, una lágrima se desplazó de su ojo izquierdo, una lágrima amarga, aquellas palabras dolieron, dolieron mucho...

S _olo procura no enamorarte, los homosexuales son seres que deben ser exterminados..._

Y de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente — _'' ¿Y qué pasa si actualmente estoy enamorada de una chica?...''_ — se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo — _''... entonces, ¿Yo también tendré que ser exterminada por ser homosexual?''_ —

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado, para dejar fluir silenciosamente sus lágrimas.

* * *

 **Debo confesar que iba a actualizar ayer, pero olvidé guardar el documento y se borró todo el capítulo, porque boluda c nace (?)**

 **Al fin, Luka sufre :v**

 **CHE, si dicen que hago MikixMiku diganme ¿Quien creen que sea la tachi? Solo quiero saber, cjau**

 **Eliza Romero:** Pobres mis oídos, pude escuchar tus gritos de fangirl rabiosa (?) Y por eso hago a Miku adorable ¡Para el TERROR SHOW! Ya veremos quien muere, relaja las tetas... Ya en serio ¿De verdad te creíste que era el penúltimo? Nah, hay Rollling Girl para rato :D Y por Dios no me espíes :'v ni menos mientras me baño Q.Q si lo haces escucharás mi fea voz cantando karaoke (?) Yo hamo a Luka en este fic, k t pza? Finalizando (tengo alta flojera) habrán más abrazos MikixMiku, bai c:

 **Lupis Suigintou:** Si, si, si, lo siento, 9 capitulos y aun Luka no se folla a Miku :v bien, solo para aclararte este fic no va a acabar de un día para el otro xD como sea, pronto se irán revelando cosas, y los capítulos tienen relaciones entre ellos, solo que más adelante te darás cuenta (ahora son pocos y cortos) así que perdona, y espero que entiendas *cocoro jey Saludos!

 **Nelsykp:** Encontré un nuevo amor... ¡Llamado Cama! La adoro, deeeoh meoh (?) Y sí, el fic es triste, pero bue, no siempre habrá negitoro feliz (?) Saludos! PD: ¿Amor de mi vida? ¿Crush de mis crushes? ¿Nute de mi nutella? WUT?

 **Rubius Total:** ¿¡Pa'que comentah si no lee!? *Agarra el cinturón, espero que estés lista porque el Sr Cinturón quiere jugar esta noche, okno (?) Y me alegra que no seas un gato, ya había llamado a un veterinario para atender tu salud mental (?) Saludos!

 **Gasaicat:** Este capítulo duró más que el anterior, ejhé (?) RIP Gato ''Murió por rehusarse a amar a Gakupo'', pobre Gasaicat :'( me caía muy bien.../ Eeeen fin, ¡Me alegra que te gusten las frases del principio! (No sé por qué las pongo,pero bue) Y yo sigo sin shippear MikixMiku, pero te acepto totalmente el LukaxRin, abrázame Gato(?) Y sí, Rin tiene que ser la dominante B) (?) Y no pienses eso del Negitoro, el Negitoro es hermoso ¡Ámalo! Y por fin, eres una de las pcoas que ama a Luka como yo xD en este fic es genial, o bueno, para mí lo es. Me gusta su forma de ser xD y bueno, espero que algo de sufrimiento aquí haya tenido :v (?) Saludos!

 **Farthaz:** Aquí apareció Lily :D aunque dudo que te caiga bien e.e y ya vimos un pequeño pedazo de vida de Luka (?) Pero falta muuucho por saber, obviamente, y creo que deberías arreglar tu detector de sarcasmo, no habrá secuela y no es el penúltimo capitulo :v ¡Hay mucho Rollling Girl por delante! Y ustedes son los que shippean MikixMiku :v yo solo doy salseo (?) Saludos maldita! okno, aquí un cap con mas palabras(?)

 **Nekoloid-chan:** No problem :3 igual no es obligación que comentes :v ¿O si la eeees?... ¡No, no la es! Sí, a veces la gente como Luka es difícil de entender, pero hay que ponerse en el lugar de Luka, a veces puede dar miedo hacerle frente a tus miedos ¿No? En fin, espero que algo de valentía tenga ewe y sí, yo tambien soy muy, pero muuuy sensible con los temas como bullying, violación, abortos, y maltrato animal D': pero no te preocupes, al menos Miki le obsequió sus zapatillas y SeeU les compró unas nuevas, HAPPY END *arcoiris gay (?) PD: Dioooos, tu comentario si que me dio pena )': y ya pasarán cosas beunas para Miku xD después de todo ¿No crees que su amistad con Miki y SeeU haya sido algo bueno?... Saludos!

 **Danna P. Licea:** See, tu PC está rota ¿¡Y qué!? Escribe en el celu (?) okno, bieen repasemos, Luka no se va a joder, es la verdad(?) Y Miki no es una lamehuevos xD uzea, ke flasheas!? y sí, amo a SeeU, es mi favorita en este fic, ke decirt... y no, no es el ''penúltimo capitulo'', todo era broma, solo quería ver si caían, y sí... cayeron... ah, y lo siento, ya me casé con mi Cama, ella y yo vivimos felices... fin(?) #LoveWinsperoDannano:v

 **Next Episode:**

 **Sensible**

Y Luka finalmente descubre que por sus actos, otras personas sufren más que ella


	11. Sensible

— _Yo no sé a dónde vas, pero ¿Tienes espacio para una alma problemática más? Soy una maniática, pero no es mi culpa, y no es gracioso, ya no lo es…_ —

 **Sensible**

Más lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, su llanto era potente, y no parecía parar, estaba realmente herida — ¡R-Rin!—

La rubia se aferró más a la chica sobre ella, los fuertes brazos de SeeU parecían romper el frágil cuerpo de la chica a su lado, pero no era así.

— Shhh… cálmate, bebé, todo estará bien— respondió.

Rin pasó suavemente su mano suavemente por la espalda de su novia, intentando de esa forma calmarla. Sin embargo los llantos que daba SeeU le hacían entender que no sería una tarea fácil…

— ¿¡Por qué, por qué hizo eso!? ¿¡Por qué!? — Aspiró dificultosamente mientras maldecía — ¡Llegue tarde, Rin, llegue tarde para evitar que lo hiciera! —

Las manos de SeeU apretaron aun más fuerte la blusa de Rin.

Por suerte ambas estaban solas en la habitación de SeeU y la casa estaba a solas, y todos habían salido a comer a algún lado esa noche, por lo que nadie más podía ser testigo de los llantos de la mayor de orejas felinas.

— Calma, Luka lo hizo para defenderte— dijo suavemente mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de la chica Dan Hee.

— P-pero…— moqueó y tragó saliva — Casi desfigura a Cul por defenderme, ¡Imagínate qué haría por defenderse ella misma! — Y nuevamente, SeeU reanudó su llanto.

Rin abrazó más fuerte a su novia de orejas de gato, intentando reconfortarla. La rubia, de cabello más corto hasta los hombros, volvió a besar la frente de su ahora indefensa novia. Sin embargo, SeeU no cesaba el llanto.

Sollozó un poco, y con su antebrazo corrió sus lágrimas, sin dejar rastros de tristeza, salvo por sus irritados ojos. Por suerte ya había dejado de llorar, y con voz rasposa y baja susurró —…estoy asustada…— Rin abrió sus ojos como platos, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa

— ¿Asustada de qué? — con su mano izquierda acarició el rostro de su amada, quien sonrió amargamente

— De Luka…—

Rin suspiró, ya sabiendo la respuesta, — Amor, ¿De qué le tienes miedo? Ella jamás te haría daño, ¡Luka no te tocaría un pelo!— dijo.

Pero SeeU negó con la cabeza, negándose a aceptar la respuesta — No es eso... Luka puede sacarse de quicio muy fácilmente, es por eso que la mantengo al margen al momento de presentarla a otras personas, porque no sé cómo reaccionaría— Dan Hee suspiró dificultosamente — Esto no se trata de mí, se trata de que Luka puede herir a cualquiera ¡Estoy segura que puede lastimar a un peatón inocente! — exclamó dolida, para luego regresar al llanto.

Rin resopló su flequillo rubio, y abrazó aun más fuerte a SeeU quien no dudó en volver a rodear la cintura de Kagamine con sus fuertes brazos.

— SeeU chan… cálmate, Luka no perdería la cordura tan fácilmente—susurró Rin contra el oído de la de rizos claros

— Es que… es que tú no la viste, Rinny… Estaba a punto de desfigurar a Cul— SeeU aspiró con su nariz, haciendo ruido en el proceso.

— Aaaah…— suspiró Rin, y con un pañuelo de papel sonó la nariz de SeeU — Adelante, sopla— SeeU le hizo caso y con su nariz sopló.

— Gracias— dijo con una amarga sonrisa — De verdad lo necesitaba—

Rin abrazó aun más fuerte a SeeU y se fue de espaldas a la cama — Relájate, y respira— susurró suavemente. Y escuchó como SeeU respiraba hondo.

Y también pudo sentir los músculos de la espalda de la Chica Gato relajarse.

(…)

— Puta vida…— maldijo Luka mientras pateaba una pobre lata de coca cola tirada en el suelo, por milésima vez en la noche desde que fue liberada de la cárcel se hallaba maldiciendo y deseando que Kaito se pudriera en el infierno, y si se podía, que Cul e IA (Aunque no haya hecho nada) se pudrieran también.

Nuevamente le dio una patada muy fuerte a la lata, y como no midió su fuerza, la lata terminó en la calle, y acto seguido un camión la aplastó. Luka bufó enfadada — Mierda, jodida lata, jodido camión, jodido Kaito… Agh ¡Jodidos todos! — gritó con furia, y le estampó una patada a un basurero que había en un callejón.

El objeto metálico cayó al suelo, desparramando su contenido, y una serie de maullidos se escucharon por todo el callejón, Luka resopló su flequillo, esperando que nadie se despertara para quejarse del ruido, o para verificar si un borracho había caído desplomado al suelo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, a Luka le importó una mierda saber.

Se estremeció un poco al ver que efectivamente alguien había abierto la ventana para ver si nada malo ocurría, aunque Luka más se estremeció al sentir la fresca brisa invernal calarle hasta los huesos; hacía mucho frío y solo un idiota saldría una noche de frío como esa.

¿Y por qué estaba tragándose ese frío? Pues,… Luka se olvidó su mochila en el Jeep de SeeU, por lo que sus útiles y sus cosas las tenía su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Para su infortunio, el viaje a pie era algo largo, por lo que Luka tendría que aguantarse todo ese frío mortal de la noche. Sumándole además de que mañana no quería asistir a la escuela y que todos miraran su ojo morado y la cortadora en su labio; no es que le importe mucho como la veían las personas, simplemente que detestaba que algunos compañeros estúpidos preguntaran y fingieran compasión por sus heridas.

Con un bostezo hizo evidente su cansancio, y sus ganas de dormir, realmente no estaba en sus planes salir de la escuela pelear, ingresar a la cárcel, salir y que tu madre te de una reprimenda de aquellas. Aunque no se arrepentía en realidad, a decir verdad hacía tiempo que no golpeaba a alguien y la abstinencia la estaba matando, — Hablando de abstinencia…— se dijo a ella misma mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos de su pantalón.

Con una mano sacó un cigarrillo común, y con la otra un encendedor pequeño color azul, dirigió el cigarrillo a sus labios y lo encendió. Y por fin estuvo en calma…

— Hacia tanto que lo necesitaba…— murmuró mientras que de su boca se despedía el humo del cigarro.

No recordaba desde qué edad se había vuelto fumadora, ¿16? ¿14? Realmente no le importaba saber, solo supo que desde la primera vez que un cigarrillo se posó sobre sus labios nunca más lo dejó.

Era como una ruleta rusa que no tardaría mucho en matarla, pero nuevamente le importaba una mierda saber.

Pasada una media hora, finalmente Luka llegó a la casa de SeeU. Picó con su puño la puerta. Esperó impaciente unos segundos, su pie golpeaba el suelo suavemente mientras que sus dedos tamborileaban a sus costados.

Sin embargo nadie le respondía.

Luka tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y expulsó el humo por la boca, y con desespero volvió a tocar la puerta, solo que esta vez más fuerte.

— Joder…— maldijo, alargando la ''o''.

Volvió a picar la puerta, pero nadie le abría — Mierda, SeeU, ¿Dónde coño andas? — se quejó impaciente.

Y dirigiendo una mirada periférica por toda la casa notó que la luz de la habitación de SeeU estaba encendida. Caminó hasta allí, y subiéndose a unas ramas de un árbol cercano a la ventana logró subir, quedando frente a frente de la ventana de su amiga de la infancia.

Por suerte no había cortinas, y Luka pudo notar que SeeU estaba en compañía de Rin, a quien recuerda que desde un principio a Luka no le había caído muy bien por el simple hecho de haberse fijado en su amiga. Y verla abrazar y acariciar a SeeU de forma tan sugestiva ponía Megurine más nerviosa.

Luka presionó sus dientes y apretujó sus puños al ver como Rin pasaba su mano por la cadera de su amiga, acto seguido SeeU devoró los labios de la rubia más pequeña.

— ''Ok…'' —pensó — ''Llegué en mal momento''— acto seguido intentó bajarse del árbol. Pero un mal movimiento la hizo caer al suelo.

Y esa caída hizo que SeeU y Rin se separaran, más un grito enojado de una voz conocida por ambas.

— ¿Luka? — susurró SeeU algo incrédula, y se dirigió rápidamente a su ventana y la abrió, fijó su mirada al suelo.

No había nadie.

* * *

(…)

Al día siguiente, Luka no se presentó en la escuela, y SeeU lo sabía puesto a que horas más tarde recibió una llamada de la peli rosa.

En fin, esa noticia dejó extrañada a Miku, quien no esperaba otra ausencia de la peli rosa. Sin embargo no podía amargarse por ello, ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa, Miku? — inquirió alguien a su lado, despertando a Miku de sus pensamientos.

La Hatsune parpadeó incrédula unos segundos y dijo — N-nada, Miki chan…— se excusó como pudo, sin embargo Miki parecía no creerle

— No estoy segura de eso, algo estaba pasando por tu cabecita, Miku. Y no es precisamente ''nada'' — La pelirroja sacudió con su mano los cabellos de la menor, desordenando también la coronita de flores que traía puesto.

— Miki chan te digo la verdad — respondió con un puchero mientras se acomodaba la corona de flores lilas, ese adorno la hacía ver aún más adorable, según lo pensaba Miki

— Vale, vale… sí me dices qué no me mientes, te creeré— dijo Furukawa entre risas. Y pronto SeeU se unió a la conversación

— ¿De qué hablaban? — inquirió la rubia mientras le extendía a Miki y Miku un licuado de chocolate a cada una

— Hablábamos de lo lindo que es la paz sin ti, SeeU— respondió de manera burlona la pelirroja. Y Miku se rio al ver la cara de puchero que hacía SeeU

— ¡Ustedes son malvadas! —

— Jajaja, sí… un poco sí, SeeU chan— respondió burlona la Hatsune

— Oye, ¿Desde cuándo eres participe de sus bromas? Eres una traidora— SeeU atrapó en una llave de lucha el cuello de Miku y comenzó a frotar su puño sobre la cabeza de la menor, quien chillaba y reía al mismo tiempo

— Suéltame, me vas a dejar una calva en medio de mi cabeza— decía Miku mientras empujaba lejos a SeeU

— Vaya, qué grosera eres— reía SeeU mientras aceptaba la derrota.

— Dios, ustedes y sus mariconadas nunca cesaran, ¿No es así? — dijo una voz arrogante frente a las chicas, por primera vez no eran los matones Cul, IA, Kaito y Luka. No, esta vez era una Ruko, una joven de altura media, con la particularidad de que un ojo era color rojo y el otro azul, su cabello estaba atado a dos coletas y de su flequillo resaltaba un mechón azul Francia.

— Vete a chupar un pene Ruko, aquí nadie te quiere— amenazó SeeU apretando sus puños, si estuviera allí Luka para patearle el trasero a esa tipa le permitiría golpearla.

— Oh, pobrecita. No te salen las amenazas si no está la perra de Megurine a tu lado, gatita—respondió sarcásticamente — ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a un par de lesbianas frustradas? ¡Ja! Lo único a lo que le tengo miedo es a que me contagien ese puto sida que andan esparciendo—

Miki gruñó por lo bajo, queriendo golpear en el rostro a Ruko, volarle la cabeza, hacerle mierda. Pero no quería asustar a Miku, no quería que de repente ''la adorable y tierna Miki'' se convirtiera en un animal salvaje.

— Lárgate puta, vete a follar por ahí— bramó con voz oscura, de los orbes de SeeU se podía apreciar las enfermizas ganas de levantarse y agarrar del cabello a Ruko hasta arrancarlo

— Bah— respondió chasqueando la lengua — Creí que la que follaba esparciendo sida por ahí eras tú, Chica Gato. Ya sabes, con la perra de Megurine, ¿O qué? ¿Vas a decirme que ella no es tu novia? — Acto seguido, la joven con el mechón azul explotó en carcajadas, y demás alumnos metiches también rieron cómplices.

— ¿Sida, dices? ¿Por qué no te largas, tomas un taxi y te alejas de mí y mi ''sida''?— dijo Dan Hee confiada

— Eso voy a hacer, puta— respondió con ácido en su voz

— Ojalá el taxi se estrelle contra un puto árbol— bufó la joven de rizos dorados, y Ruko solo chasqueó la lengua

— Eso solo te pasará a ti idiota, y yo jamás tocaría un taxi, no soy pobre como tú— respondió ácidamente y tomó la corona de flores de Miku, a pesar de que la Hatsune se quejó para que se lo devolviera — Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero contagiarme de alguna de sus enfermedades, fenómeno— a continuación se dirigió hacia Miku — Y tú, mocosa, no vas a necesitar esto— Ruko rompió la corona de flores, y arrojó sus restos hacia Miku, quien miró anonadada las flores lilas en sus blanquecinas manos

— ¡Ya lárgate, puta! — gritó SeeU totalmente enfadada, ahora mimo deseaba tener a su lado a Luka para mandarla a que golpee a Ruko.

La peli negra chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió hasta su grupo de populares, riendo cínicamente sintiéndose orgullosa de haber hecho lo que hizo.

— Esa… hija de puta… me tiene harta— gruñó Dan Hee apretando sus puños, blanqueando sus nudillos por la presión ejercida. Y tan pronto como su ira comenzó a fluir, una mano sobre la suya la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones. Miró a su derecha, era Miku, y la miraba de forma severa. Severa a su manera.

Negando con la cabeza, Miku acarició la mano de SeeU, calmándola — Insultarla no hará que deje de molestarte, SeeU chan— dijo suavemente. Y aunque la lección que Miku le dio fue fuerte y sin disimulo SeeU no tuvo de otra que suspirar exasperada y aceptar que Miku tenía razón.

— Lo sé— Suspiró — Pero es tan jodida que… que me provoca pegarle—

— A las mujeres no se les pega— dijo Miku entre risas, pero SeeU la miró con el ceño fruncido

— Soy una chica, por lo que es legal que yo lo haga— Miku negó con la cabeza

— Igual ni lo pienses— Hatsune le regaló una adorable sonrisa a SeeU. Y ese gesto inocente derritió a SeeU, y ¿Por qué no? A Miki también

— Eres jodidamente adorable Miku— comentó la pelirroja, y antes de que Miku pudiera responder, SeeU se adelantó

— Yo opino lo mismo, pero no quería decirlo porque no quiero quedar como la que le hace los cuernos a Rinny—

Miku se rio ante eso último, y respondió avergonzada — No digan eso, a poco lo soy, solo soy una chica normal de 16 años—

— Pues para mi eres adorable— dijo Miki y volvió a sorber de su licuado. Mientras que Miku veía las flores de su corona en el suelo, pensando

— '' ¿Le resultaré adorable a ella también?'' —

Sonrió ligeramente al imaginarse que eso sucediera…

* * *

(…)

— Joder— dijo desperezándose sobre el auto de SeeU, quien no tomó mucho tiempo en quejarse

— ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? Intento conducir— Luka bufó en señal de molestia

— Es que extrañe este auto— SeeU rodó los ojos

— Pudiste sentarte aquí, pero decidiste faltar a clases— Megurine se encogió de hombros

— No quería que los otros hijos de puta de la escuela comenzaran a preocuparse—

SeeU rio sarcásticamente — ¿Preocupados porque algo malo le sucedió a la princesita? —

Luka chasqueó la lengua — Me refería a que comenzaran a preocuparse de sus vidas luego de que les advirtiera que les metería un palo por el culo si volvían a preguntar el por qué de mis heridas—

SeeU solo respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza.

Y a partir de eso, solo fue silencio hasta que llegaron a la escuela…

* * *

(…)

 ** _Luka PoV_**

Como siempre SeeU llegamos a la escuela, en tiempo y forma se podría decir. Y como siempre, recibía las miradas de los sujetos a los que podría llamarles compañeros de clases, pero no, para mí son solo hijos de puta que no hacen otra cosa más que follar y fumar.

Sí, esa es la visión que tengo de esta escuela.

Y por más que odie asistir, me agradaban las miradas de temor que algunos me daban, me hacían sentir un Dios, por más egocéntrico que suene me agradaba ser superior a ellos. Sabían que si me enfrentaban iban a salir heridos, muy heridos.

— Bien, aquí nos separamos— oí decir a SeeU, yo solo la despedí con la mano y la vi retirarse. Luego regresé mi mano al bolsillo y noté como Ruko me miraba desde su casillero, y su expresión de odio me la esperaba, por lo que de forma para nada disimulada le enseñé el dedo medio.

Esa tipa que se joda, no sé su enemistad conmigo, tal vez sea porque los chicos se fijan más en mí que en ella, ¡Ja! Que sigan haciéndolo, no conseguirán más qué que les meta un palo por el culo hasta que les salga por su puta boca.

Odiaba a los cerdos que asistían a este instituto, y también odiaba a las putas. Oh sí, asisto en un instituto de cerdos y putas, _gracias mamá y papá…_

Lo único que no me hace molerlos a golpes es que SeeU asiste también y no quiero meterla en problemas, no quiero que se asuste.

…

Guau, que jodidamente gay sonó eso. Creo que me sentiría mejor si golpeo mi rostro contra un casillero así acomodo mis ideas.

— ¡Buen día, Lu! — Oh no,… y justo cuando creí que no podría sonar más gay

— ¿Qué quieres? — respondí ''amablemente''

— Quería saludarte, ¿No puedo? — Miku Hatsune, ese nombre hora estará anotado en la lista de próxima víctima para los golpes

— No, no puedes, ni siquiera somos amigas, así que no me hables como si te conociera de muchos años— Rayos, esta niña comenzaba a exasperarme un poco. Aunque de cierto modo me agradaba ver su cuerpo de Loli en ese suéter, a veces me producía morbo imaginarla con solo el suéter y nada debajo.

¡Espera! Me está hablando y yo cavilando sobre cosas como estúpida — ¿Eh? ¿Qué? — respondí distraídamente, lejos de fingir que la estaba ignorando

— Te estaba diciendo algo importante— protestó la mocosa con sus pucheros de niña de cinco años. Joder, quieta mano, ni se te ocurra estamparle una piña…

— ¿Importante? Dilo ya, mujer. No tengo tiempo—resoplé, joder. Como tarda esta niña en hablar

— Te estaba diciendo que tú fuiste amable conmigo cuando te puse ese apodo— Aaaah, ya entiendo.

— Se llama ''fingir'' — le respondí haciendo comillas — Y soy muy buena en eso, así que estaba ''fingiendo'' que me agradaba que me dijeras así, solo podrás llamarme ''Lu'' cuando me caigas bien, pero tú no me caes bien. Y con tu cara de Loli necesitada mucho menos me caerás bien, ¿Entendiste? — Vi como Miku corría con su antebrazo su rostro, parecía como si le hubiera escupido o algo así

— E-entiendo…— Puse mis labios en línea recta mientras asentía varias veces

— Sí me has entendido ¿Por qué mierda sigues juntándote conmigo? ¿Por qué no vas a chuparle un pene a alguien de aquí en lugar de joderme? Te informo que no quiero tu compañía, y no la necesito—

Vi como Miku retrocedía, sus ojos estaba vidriosos. Aunque esa imagen no me había afectado mucho — S-sólo quería decirte buenos días— se excusó con voz débil, un susurro más bien.

Mierda. Ahora yo soy la mala

— Bien, me alegra que hayas entendido, ahora lárgate— le dije secamente. Y Miku asintió y se fue.

Al fin, pensé, y me dirigí a clases.

¿Está de más decir que el resto del día fue un infierno?

Porque lo fue…

* * *

Por fin, el bendito timbre y pude retirarme.

Llegué a mi casillero, por suerte la ola de cerdos y putas enloquecidas no me habían empujado o la pagarían caro.

Abrí mi casillero y tomé mis útiles, los metí en la mochila y la pasé por mi hombro, y cuando ya estuve a punto de salir, llegó la molestia agua marina a joderme la vida

— Déjame adivinar… quieres algo— Miku rio con esa voz chillona y dijo

— Es que no me respondiste a lo que te pregunté esta mañana— dijo. Sin embargo enarqué una ceja confundida

— Tú no me dijiste nada— Y nuevamente hizo ese puchero, inflando sus mejillas

— Es que tú no escuchabas— Rodé los ojos, exasperada

— Bien, ahora tienes mi atención, joder apúrate y dilo rápido— la apuré, porque literalmente moría por comer

— Está bien, lo que te estaba diciendo era…—

Vi sus labios moverse, ahora que la veía detalladamente, esta mocosa no estaba para nada mal. Me refiero en lo físico, baja, de contextura pequeña, pechos que se veían diminutos aunque deliciosos, sin mencionar su trasero firme y redondo.

Pero lo que más me anonadó fueron sus labios carnosos y rosados, su piel lechosa y pálida, aunque no un pálido enfermizo, sino un pálido como la nieve. Aunque luego recordé mi odio por la nieve y pensé que odio a Miku porque tiene la piel blanca como la nieve. No, quizás sea por su voz de ardilla y sus coletas infantiles, sí… es eso.

Y nuevamente pensamientos morbosos vinieron a mi mente al imaginarme a esta mocosa con su suéter y nada más debajo…

— ¿Y qué me dices, Lu? ¿Quieres? — inquirió de manera inocente, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

Yo solo pude sacudir ligeramente mi cabeza ¡Me había distraído de nuevo! Coño, ¿Ahora qué hago?

Negarme. Eso hice.

La peor decisión de mi vida…

— Joder, ¡No! — grité con asco — Me niego, joder, jamás ¿Crees que me gustaría eso con alguien como tú, Loli Necesitada? Preferiría cortarme la lengua con una navaja antes que eso ¡Joder, no, no quiero con alguien como tú, asquerosa freak! —

Y pude escuchar el silencio en el pasillo, alumnos que escucharon quedaron callados y asombrados, pude verlo en sus rostros.

Sin embargo yo estaba lejos de sentirme arrepentida, hasta que vi que Miku tenía nuevamente los ojos cristalinos, joder… ¿Ahora qué?

— E-está bien, no te preocupes, si no quieres, no hay problema, Lu, d-digo Luka chan—forzó una sonrisa, pero pude ver exactamente que no lo consiguió.

Miku se retiró rápidamente.

Y los demás alumnos comenzaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos, cosa que me enfadó ¿Qué mierda era lo que hablaban? Estaba segura que era de mí.

Y cuando estuve a punto de retirarme, sentí la mano de alguien posarse en mi hombro.

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a golpearle por tocarme allí. Pero me quedé con las ganas al ver que era Haku, una compañera mía, bueno, eso creo. La vi en una clase…

— ¿Estás orgullosa, Luka? —inquirió. Pero no supe de qué mierda hablaba

— ¿Orgullosa de qué? — respondí secamente, pero ella abrió los ojos con intensidad

— ¿Estás feliz por lo que le hiciste a Miku? ¡Idiota, ella solo quería invitarte a tomar un helado! No debiste tratarla como mierda y humillarla—

Y allí sentí como mi alma desvanecía, y luego regresaba otra vez — ¿¡Qué!? — exclamé. Quizás demasiado fuerte para mi gusto — ¿¡Ella hizo qué!? —

El pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo, en cierta forma estaba orgullosa, pero Haku continuó hablando

— ¿Sabes? Si sigues tratando a la gente como mierda no te quedará más que miseria, ¿Oíste? Y Miku no tiene por qué aguantarse tus mierdas, tu mal humor y la poca cordura que tienes. Ella es una niña inocente, un ángel y tú la estás bastardeando. Debería darte vergüenza, Megurine Luka— sus brazos se entrelazaron sobre su pecho — O le ofreces una disculpa o te rompo el culo a golpes ¿Qué prefieres? —

Tardé unos segundos para responder, y dije sarcásticamente — Vaya, ¿Qué clase de Vodka te has bebido? ¿La que te convierte de ebria a defensora de antisociales? Pff, por favor Haku ¡Ella es la que me persigue! Si le gusta mi sarcasmo bien, y si no le gusta que se joda, me importa una mierda— respondí en verdad enojada ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué me mandaste a una mocosa molesta?

— Deja el puto sarcasmo, ¡Esto es serio! — Haku golpeó su mano contra su frente —Escucha, las consecuencias que te esperan son graves Megurine, si lastimas a Miku quien saldrá más lastimada serás tú ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella joderá tu vida, más que tú a la de ella—acto seguido, se retiró.

Y en eso mi mente maquinó varias respuestas. Por un lado creía que sería mejor dejar que Miku llorara, total al día siguiente sería igual.

Pero otra parte decía que debía buscarla.

Y por primera vez sentía lo que le hacía a las personas, no solo a Miku, sino que tambien recordó lo que pasó con SeeU esa noche misma a la pelea con Cul, por primera vez se sintió una escoria y necesitaba pagar.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí, saliendo de la institución.

 _Pensando que quizás la segunda opción era la correcta._

* * *

 **See, mi plan era no actualizar hasta finalizadas las vacaciones :v pero ya fue. Buenas noches!**

 **Eliza Romero:** Espero que ya sueltes tu celular y dejes whatsapp para ver esta actualización que la hice con too kokoro :v y sí, claramente escucho tus gritos, me dejaron sorda (?) Y Miku es diabética porque así Diosa Morfeo FanRubius lo desea :3 Y por qué tanto odio hacia las pechugonas? :v y quien sabe ewe y la verdad si yo fuera Luka no sabría qué hacer en esa clase de situación :V eeen fin, ¿No quieres que Luka se enamore de Miku? pero si hasta yo lo veo difícil, en mi mente Miku es adoraaaable, pero yo no la violaría :v todo ese cuerpo de loli para Luka ewe Bien, felicidades por mantenerte despierta a esa hora (?) Espero que veas este capitulo ya que el whatsapp nos jode a todos :V y si, actualmente sí me espias ._. eeen fin, no me dio sida ocular, me gusta escribir así de hecho :v Saludos! Y buenas noches(?) PD: Dijiste mal el nombre de Luka casi todo el review ._.

 **Gasaicat:** Jejeje, no sé qué tan largo sea este capítulo, pero nuevamente Miku volvió a sufrir :V Y NO ME ARREPIENTO, EHEHEHE! okno(?) pero te di más sufrimiento :v Gato masoquista e.e ¿Dibujas Negitoro? Yo dibujo para el culo así que dibujo dos chicas palito abrazadas y finjo que son Miku y Luka :v ¿Te hizo llorar esa parte? *Muriending, a mí me gustó :V ¿Y quien no estaría traumado al ver que quien le robó sus zapatillas te quiere acariciar el rostro? Yo me rajo tres cuadras si eso me llega a pasar ._. iba a escribir RinxLuka :v de hecho, ya tengo algo hecho, sin embargo aun no lo termino :v ¿Lo subo, o lo hago Negitoro? Gato aiudame(?) Saludos! PD: Ronroneas para mí? Khé? Me quedé IMPAKTADA, pero bueno, me gustan los gatos(?) Nya(?)

 **Farthaz:** ¿Qué? ¿Querías que Lily fuera buena? JA! En Rolling Girl todos son una manga de malos e hijos de puta :v menos Miku, ahre. No te preocupes, Luka no tiene sida :v y haz un fic sobre ello, plz, necesito urgentemente leer algo nuevo :'vvv Ah, y el pasado de Luka no termina ahí (es un spoiler, jhé) habrán más cosas que son esenciales que sepan, pero sé paciente ;) Escríbeme la biblia esa en un PM :v solo quiero ver las teorías que tienen ewe Pfff ¿Considerada? JA! A escribir capítulos cortos! Saludos!

 **Nelsykp:** Me gusta la palabra ''pedos mentales'' :v ¡La robaré! Ahre, y ya sé, lo mío también era broma XD Ooooie, no soy pasiva(?) dejame en paz (u.u) todos dicen eso de los niños, los niños son diabólicos 3: A mi tambien me gusta el pasado de Luka, y se viene más hardcore(?) Saludos!

 **Danna P. Licea:** Las frases del principio son beshas(?) PARA CUANDO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE TU FIC!? EEH!? okno, ¡Y Miki no es una lamehuevos! ¡Tú eres la lamehuevos! Ahre, SeeU is love, SeeU is life, I love her :3 Faltan varios :v Pobre Danna, #LoveWinsAgainbutDanano:v Saludos!

 **Nekoloid-chan:** Mmmmm, ya veremos por qué hace la apuesta ewe y sí, Luka tiene sus defectos pero no por eso no es humano, y me gusta este fic porque es el unico que voy escribiendo hasta ahora donde puedo demostrar ese sentimiento, re poeta la mina(?) Y sí, esperemos que Cul se mantenga al margen, pero en Rolling Girl no hay nadie bueno :'v Nos vemos, Nekoloid!

 **Rubius Total:** A veces me pregunto cómo tus subconscientes te aguantan ._. y un favor, por una vez puedes incluir en tu review algo relacionado al capitulo dle fic? Si, lo sé, puede sonar duro, pero a veces me como errores y necesito saber :v como sea, esto no quiere decir que no me muestres tu vida diaria con tus subconscientes xD solo quiero tambien que juzgues esta mierd- digo fic :3 y pobre Diego :'v fuiste muy cruel (?) Saludos!

 **Next Episode:**

 **Talento**

Luka descubre que Miku tiene un bonito talento, al cual cree que le rendirá muchos frutos.


	12. Talento

_Si tienes el talento de ver a través de las personas, por favor, mira a través de mí. Encuentra mis problemas, y ayúdame a resolverlos. Estoy rota por fuera, y por dentro soy un caos…_

 **Talento**

 **Luka PoV**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y mi respiración comenzaba a gastarse. Ya casi no me quedaba aire. En parte comprendía eso, mis pulmones estaban jodidos por tanto fumar.

Vaya que esa mocosa caminaba rápido, ¿O estaba huyendo?

Resoplé un momento, y paré de correr, tomé con mis manos mis rodillas intentando atrapar aire desesperadamente. Mierda, si la falta de aire o esa mocosa no me mata, ¿Qué lo hará?

Tragué duro, y con determinación volví a correr.

Mis pies se movieron ágilmente, y esquivaba como podía a algunos peatones, puedo jurar haber tirado a alguien pero por el apuro, aunque más bien el hecho de que no me importara que cayera, me impidió detenerme para ofrecer ayuda.

Doblé la esquina, y allí estaba.

¡Joder, al fin encontré a la mocosa!

Caminaba demasiado rápido para ser pequeña.

Y nuevamente, eché una carrera desesperada hacia ella. No podía permitir que se fuera. Debía alcanzarla a como dé lugar.

Tomé su antebrazo, quizás la agarré muy brusca y de sorpresa debido a que escuché de sus labios un gemido de dolor y susto. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, de sus ojos grandes, de una mezcla entre azul y verde pude ver el dolor e impacto.

— ¿Lu? —

Dijo con esa voz suave, inocente. De esas muy afeminadas.

Fruncí el ceño, mi cara de enojo creo que la asustó.

Y nuevamente gimió de dolor — L-Lu, suéltame… me estás lastimando— suplicó con una pequeña lágrima en su ojo izquierdo. Y allí tomé aire suavemente, y aflojé el fuerte agarre en su antebrazo, vaya que mi fuerza a veces era incontrolable, le dejé rojo, espero que no se le forme una hematoma o algo así.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió con voz débil, insegura. Seguramente me temía, ¿Quién no lo hacía?

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a tomar un helado? — dije desviando la mirada, mientras me rascaba la nuca avergonzada.

Y justo cuando creí que me gritaría un sinfín de insultos, se rio ligeramente.

Fruncí el ceño, furiosa, apreté mis puños, dispuesta a golpearla ¿¡Se estaba burlando!? Porque si es así no dudaré en golpearla.

— Va a llover, Lu. Mejor otro día— finalizó con una sonrisa pequeña.

Y miré arriba, al cielo extrañada. Llover, mierda…

Odio la lluvia.

— Coño…— suspiré, creyendo que lo dije en mi mente. Hasta que un débil golpe en mi estómago me hizo despertar de mis cavilaciones

— ¡Lu, no digas malas palabras! — hizo un puchero dirigiendo sus brazos a los costados mientras apretaba sus puños y un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Rodé los ojos, suspirando — No te hagas la sensible, no es la primera vez que escuchas mierdas de mi boca—

Y un nuevo golpe se encestó en mi estómago. Solo que más fuerte. Tanto así que no pude prevenirlo y me encorvé un poco echando una bocanada de aire adolorida.

 _Hija de perra…_

Me erguí por completo, y la miré fulminante, para luego explotar, liberar aquel monstruo que siempre me atormentaba, ser un animal salvaje…

— ¿¡Estás loca!? — le grité furiosa, y bateé su mano bruscamente, sin importarme que muchos peatones nos vieran — ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Y mucho menos a golpearme si es que quieres llegar a casa a pie y no arrastrándote! —

La tomé del cuello de su suéter, uno blanco con rayas negras y la elevé, separando sus pies de la grava del pavimento.

Todos los peatones se hacían los tontos.

Algunos hasta salieron despavoridos, y otros miraban atónitos sin decir nada.

Miku miraba preocupada como podía, intentando encontrar mis ojos.

Sí, se suponía que en la apuesta debo ser amable para conquistarla y así follármela y fin del juego ¡Pero nadie, absolutamente NADIE puede tocarme un pelo! Era una regla de oro que todos debían respetar si es que querían regresar a casa con ambas piernas.

— ¿Entendiste, jodida mocosa? —

Inquirí. Mirándola amenazante con mis orbes azules convertidas en una ventana a mi alma, una ventana al infierno…

No respondió.

Y por como su rostro se decoloraba a un azulino pude notar que estaba asfixiándola. Y la zarandeé un poco, intentando que así reaccione

— Responde, marica…—dije lentamente, con mi voz gruesa de odio — ¿Entendiste, o debo golpearte para que entiendas? —

Miró preocupada, en sus orbes turquesa pude notar lo desesperada que estaba.

Asintió repetidas veces, y susurró con debilidad y falta de aire:

— L-Lu… me asfixias…—

Aflojé abruptamente el agarre en su cuello, y la mocosa cayó de sentón al suelo.

La miré fulminante desde allí, ver como de manera agonizante buscaba aire y tosía violentamente. Se acariciaba el cuello, y pude ver como pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Me estremecí un poco al ver todas las miradas posadas en mí, me era imposible ignorarlas.

— Levántate, mocosa— dije de manera autoritaria.

Y sin esperarla comencé a caminar, saqué de mi bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Comenzando a fumar lentamente, relajando mis tensos músculos.

Caminaba lento, y noté que Miku no estaba a mi lado.

Suspiré, y me detuve. Y al instante sentí su cuerpo impactar contra el mío.

Pude escuchar como retrocedía, y yo me di vuelta, intentando mirarla más ''amable''

— Fíjate, coño— maldije y seguí caminando.

Pude escuchar cómo se disculpaba con un susurro, su voz se escuchaba débil y arrepentida.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, intentando no sentirme culpable.

— ¿A dónde vas, Lu? — inquirió la mocosa, y sin voltearle le respondí

— ¿Qué te importa? — sí, escupí esas palabras de manera ácida. Estaba enojada y el cigarrillo no me estaba calmando lo suficiente.

— O-oh, bueno…— la oí decir, y continuó — Yo voy a casa de SeeU chan, ella me invitó—

Y detuve mi caminar — ¿Por qué mierda te invitaría a su casa? — dije de manera, un poco cruel…

— Es que le dije que rechazaste mi propuesta de ir conmigo a tomar un helado, así que ella dijo que viniera a su casa a ver películas con ella— respondió mientras se encogía de hombros con simpleza

— Dios, me lo hubiera dicho antes, ya no quiero ir a la casa de esa idiota— refunfuñé en voz baja.

Y la oí suspirar — Está bien, Luka chan, ven a casa de SeeU conmigo, pero que al menos estemos lejos al momento de ver la película ¿Sí? — ofreció con una inocente sonrisa. Una herida sonrisa…

Y suspiré agotada — Está bien, más te vale no acercarte a mí, mocosa— le advertí y seguimos caminando, pero esta vez en silencio.

Ella atrás mío, supongo que para evitar ver mi cara de pocos amigos o solo para que no vuelva a atacarla de la forma en que lo hice.

Y la oí murmurar cosas, parecía la letra de una canción… en ¿inglés?

 _I'm out of touch; I'm out of love…_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down…_

Miré por el rabillo del ojo, y me sentí impresionada ¡La mocosa estaba cantando! Conozco la canción, más no sé perfectamente la letra, pero es triste…

O al menos yo la siento triste…

La dejé cantar un poco más, solo quería escuchar esa vocecita suya.

 _And it's more than I can take…_

 _And it's dark in a cold December…_

 _But I've got you to keep me warm…_

Cantaba bien, pero su cántico de algún modo me molestaba y perturbaba mi calma, — ¿podrías callarte? —, le dije.

— Lo siento— la oí decir en un susurro. Y detuvo su cantar.

La mocosa no lo hacía nada mal, es solo que no quería que cantara cosas tristes, conozco esa canción y la odio.

Como sea, caminamos un buen trecho, puesto a que la casa de SeeU quedaba jodidamente lejos y hoy se le ocurrió no llevarme en ese hermoso Jeep que tenía.

En fin,…

— Oh, está comenzando a llover— comentó Miku, y sus palabras quedaron en el aire.

Miré arriba, y efectivamente unas cuantas gotas impactaron contra mi rostro.

— Coño…— susurré, esta vez cerciorándome que Miku no me escuchara y me estampara de nuevo una piña en el estómago.

Sin decir nada me dirigí a un área cubierta, donde la lluvia no pueda tocarme. Y allí estaba ella mirándome con extrañez.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — habló.

Gruñendo, acomodé mi capucha sobre mi cabeza, el frío de repente entrando por mi cuerpo, calándome hasta los huesos. Pude sentir mis manos dificultar su motricidad debido a que los sentía congelados.

— N-nada— refunfuñé, mientras me castañeaban los dientes.

Corrí un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y gruñendo le dije — Vámonos— Miku asintió, y pude verla como comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, no era una lluvia muy fuerte, por suerte…

— Lu, ven a jugar conmigo— dijo tomando mi mano. Y antes de que pudiera empujarme alejé la extremidad de ella

— ¿Qué te dije de tocar, mocosa? — dijo con voz sombría, apretando mis dientes.

— Lo siento— se disculpó, bajando la mirada. Y pude ver el reflejo de su rostro por el pequeño charquito de agua que se había formado bajo sus pies. Estaba triste.

Suspiré — Mira, no soy buena con las disculpas. Así que ya vamos, y veré como compensarte—

¿Por qué soy mala con las disculpas? Pues del grupo de amigos de donde vengo, la mejor disculpa es hacer algo por alguien, en lugar de inútiles ''lo siento''.

Seguimos nuestro camino en paz, la mocosa no insistía en que jugara con ella, y tampoco preguntó por qué. Vaya suerte la suya, si llegaba a preguntarme le volaría los dientes de una piña.

(…)

— ¡Llegamos! — exclamó con energías renovadas, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y delicadamente picaba con su puño la madera blanca de la entrada.

No le respondí. La verdad no quería comentar nada al respecto.

— Ya voy— escuché esa voz fina, delicada, aniñada. Coño…

¡Rin estaba en casa de SeeU!

Algo me dijo que me fuera, que dejara a Miku allí y ya. Pero no quería estar en el mismo sitio que Kagamine, no… de ninguna manera.

— Un segundo…—

Escuché decir, y ya para eso mis puños temblaban, blanquecinos por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos.

Miku por su lado no se enteraba del manojo de nervios que era.

— Bienvenida— dijo alegremente Rin, luego de abrir la puerta. Su cabello claro, hasta los hombros y sus grandes ojos celestes fueron cosas que Miku tal vez no conocía de la novia de SeeU — Pasa, pasa— dijo jovialmente. Y luego me vio a mí y toda esa amabilidad se fue a la mierda — ¿Qué haces aquí? — me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Yo le sonreí — Buen día a ti también, Rin. Gracias— respondí con sarcasmo. Aunque creo que todo lo que digo lo hago con sarcasmo.

Me deslicé por la puerta, empujando un poco a Rin en el proceso, aunque no me detendría a pedirle disculpas. Simplemente entré como si esta casa fuese mía.

SeeU me miró como si tuviera monos en la cara, y dijo confundida — Luka ¿Qué haces aquí? — su tono de voz empleado no era rudo, y si lo era, yo le devolvería el golpe con sarcasmo.

— Vine porque necesitaba del cobijo de una amiga, ¿No puedo? — le dije sonriendo de medio lado. SeeU rodó los ojos

— Solo dime qué quieres— entrelazó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, con esa pose autoritaria que ni Dios se la cree.

Me encogí de hombros formando una línea recta con los labios — Quiero dormir en tu cómoda cama— le dije mientras que sin esperar su aprobación subí escaleras arriba, en busca del cuarto de SeeU.

Oí a Miku y Rin hablar entre ellas, nada realmente importante. O nada que realmente me importe, en fin.

Llegué al segundo piso, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo del hall, y me dirigí al final. Donde estaba la puerta al interior de la alcoba de SeeU.

Tomé el pomo, lo giré e ingresé. Y sin cuidados, me lancé sobre la cama, como si nunca hubiese tocado esa área de descanso en mi vida.

— Aaaah— dejé escapar un suspiro de éxtasis, y de mis músculos se fue aflojando la tensión. Sentí mi cuerpo ligero, y cerré los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación.

Por fin podría estar en paz…

 **Miku PoV**

Esa tal ''Rin'' me parecía una persona muy amigable, y la persona perfecta para SeeU chan.

Es chistosa, y no tiene físico de alguien que es gorda, SeeU exagera cuando se refiere a la anatomía de Rin…

— En fin— dijo Rin chan juntando sus manos en un aplauso — ¿Qué les parece si elegimos la película de una buena vez? — SeeU y yo aceptamos entusiastas.

A continuación, Rin me mostró un montón de películas, había comedia, terror, romance, acción… eh, me quedaré con las de comedia, se ven buenas.

— Bien, veamos Frozen, ¿Quieren? — propuso SeeU cogiendo en su mano la caja donde poseía el CD de la película.

Asentí. Me emocionaba ver esa película, dicen que estaba buena.

Rin prendió el televisor, vaya que SeeU tenía mucho dinero ¡El televisor era el más grande que he visto!

SeeU colocó la película en el DVD y pudimos iniciar a verla…

Me senté al lado izquierdo de SeeU, mientras que a su derecha estaba Rin. Quedando SeeU en medio de nosotras.

— ¿Palomitas? — Ofreció SeeU, y yo gustosa acepte, luego agradecí — Procura no comértelas todas, Rinny— prosiguió con una falsa tonada de regaño.

Escuché el puchero de Rin, seguido de un ''Cállate'' y un zape en la cabeza de SeeU.

Se sintió bien estar entre ellas, me pregunto si con Luka sería mejor…

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

— _Mierda_ — _refunfuñó la chica mientras veía su rodilla sangrar_ **.**

 _Otra vez lo había hecho, pero no tenía opción, otra vez la molestaron. Y desafortunadamente esas personas terminaron más heridas_

— _¡Hija de puta!_ — _le escuchó gritar a uno, las lágrimas de ese chico comenzaron a fluir mientras veía por el reflejo del agua en ese charco su boca sangrar._

 _La peli rosa le escupió encima y dijo_ — _Vuelve a joderme, puto… y la próxima vez volverás a casa sin mandíbula_ — _tomó al niño por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a mirarla, y con su voz ácida y rasposa prosiguió_ — ¿ _Entendiste? ¿O quieres que te de una nueva paliza para que lo entiendas?_ —

 _El niño negó frenéticamente,_ _y con voz quebrada suplico — Déjame ir, por favor…_ — _El niño de cabello castaño y lentes cerró los ojos con fuerza_ — _Déjame ir,… Luka… por favor_ —

 _La peli rosa sonrió de medio lado, y lentamente alejó su mano del cuello de la camisa del niño._

 _El castaño se levantó abruptamente del pavimento del patio de juegos de aquel parque, y con mirada de horror salió huyendo de allí._

 _Luka escupió al suelo, sacando de su boca sangre y saliva._

— _Por aquí hemos acabado_ — _dijo una pelirroja muy orgullosa. Luka sonrió al ver que aquella chica había acabado con una joven que tenía cabello azul celestino, hasta los hombros._

— _Sí, ya hemos terminado Cul_ — _dijo la peli rosa mientras se limpiaba el polvo que le había dejado la reciente pelea._

— _Será mejor irnos_ — _Cul asintió, y seguida por dos niños más, la peli ros ay pelirroja huyeron de la escena._

 _Corrieron unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que de repente al doblar la esquina fueron alcanzados por la policía._

 _''Mierda'' pensó al unísono…_

 _Y nuevamente fueron metidos tras las rejas…_

 _(…)_

 _Luka divagaba como un león hambriento por la jaula, mirando la pared marcada de arañazos con navajas, líneas rectas trazadas con tiza y el olor a putrefacción al cual su olfato ya estuvo acostumbrado desde… eh, no lo recuerda, pero desde que sintió ese olor a putrefacción en ese lugar tan pequeño como ese nunca más dejó de ver el mismo paisaje._

— _¿Qué haces, Luka?_ — _inquirió Cul, ya que nadie hablaba._

 _La peli rosa solo se encogió de hombros y se arremangó las mangas de su camisa a rayas. Y leyó ''Be yourself'' trazado en tiza sobre la pared de grava negra._

— _Nada, simplemente miro el lugar_ — _respondió de manera desinteresada._

 _''Be Yourself''_

 _Esa frase se quedó impregnada en su mente por largas horas. Hasta que llegó su madre preocupada a la comisaría, y la sacó de allí._

Se removió en la cama, sin haberla abierto aun, y se despertó de golpe. Como esa sensación de susto que queda al soñar que caes por las escaleras.

Pero esta pesadilla era peor, _era real…_

— Mierda…— maldijo Luka mientras intentaba encontrar una pose cómoda para dormir.

Suspiró pesadamente, como quejándose al escuchar las risas que provenían del piso de abajo. Seguramente se la estaban pasando muy bien al ver la película,…

No se arrepentía, en verdad tenía sueño y dormir en su propia cama no le apetecía.

Suspiró de nuevo, y puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos. Y comenzó a dormitar de nuevo…

 _Salió de aquel callejón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nuevamente se había encargado de aquellos que querían jugar con ella…_

— _Aargh…_ — _se quejó, adolorida dirigió sus manos a su labio y con algo de esfuerzo logró quitarse ese piercing del labio. Luego de quitarlo lo miró de cerca, estaba lleno de sangre._

 _''Hijos de puta''_

 _Pensó con odio, y arrojó lejos el pequeño objeto de metal._

 _Esa estúpida le había encestado un puñetazo justo en la parte del labio que tenía el piercing, y vaya que dolía un infierno el golpe…_

— _Algún día irás a la cárcel y no podrás salir si sigues con esta mierda, Luka_ — _dijo SeeU a sus espaldas, en forma de advertencia._

 _Luka se dio la vuelta, puesto a que SeeU estaba a sus espaldas._

— _¿Y qué te hace creer que me van a atrapar esta vez?_ — _Luka elevó sus brazos y los dejó caer. La sangre aun seguía fluyendo de su labio, pero parecía como si eso hubiese pasado a segundo plano_ — _Ya no tengo 14 años SeeU, ¡Ya no soy una mocosa!_ — _gritó furiosa, sabiendo que nadie la escucharía_

— _Claro que eres una mocosa, Luka ¡Tienes 16 años!_ — _vociferó Dan Hee, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la peli rosa. Pero eso era casi imposible…_

— _Oh, es verdad, tengo 16 años, eso quiere decir que puedo seguir haciendo de las mías sin preocuparme de no poder salir a la cárcel_ — _dijo confiada y continuó su caminata hasta su casa_

— _¡Es en serio Luka, solo trato de protegerte!_ — _Luka elevó su mano formando el signo de la paz_

— _No pierdas tu tiempo, gatita. Puedo cuidarme sola_ —

— _Las consecuencias no serán las mismas, Megurine Luka…_ — _dijo en un susurro, pero que la aludida logró escuchar a la perfección._

''Las consecuencias no serán las mismas, Megurine Luka''

Esa frase la estuvo persiguiendo desde que escuchó decirlo SeeU.

Luka comenzó a moverse en la cama, aun dormida.

La pesadilla la estaba atormentando, le molestaba, enojaba, asustaba…

Por primera vez en años se encontraba con una pesadilla de la cual le era casi imposible despertar…

* * *

 **Miku PoV**

— Oye, Miku ¿Podrías fijarte como está Luka? —

Me pidió SeeU chan mientras que ella sacaba la película del DVD. Asentí porque de verdad debía ayudar.

Noté a Rin chan dormir apoyada de espaldas al sofá, se veía muy adorable.

En fin, abandoné mis cavilaciones por un momento y me levanté del sofá, y me dirigí al cuarto de SeeU chan (luego de que ella me diera las indicaciones para evitar perderme).

Ingresé al cuarto lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido.

Todo estaba oscuro, obviamente, puesto a que Luka chan dormía.

Ingresé allí, para encontrarla moverse bruscamente por la cama mientras balbuceaban incoherencias, parecía un bebé peleando contra el aire.

¿Estará soñando con una pelea?

Estaba sudada, y creí que era calor, pero luego de rozar su pie pude presentir que sentía frío, eso o era una pesadilla, o ambas…

Me dirigí suavemente hasta su rostro, y con unas suaves palmaditas logré despertarla.

Lanzó un gruñido ronco, como desesperado, y levantó su torso a cuestas de la cama — ¿¡Eh!?... ¿¡Qué!? — chilló confundida.

Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas para cuando despierto a alguien de mal humor y le dije suavemente — Parece que alguien tuvo una pesadilla— reí ligeramente. Aunque ella no me respondió ni refutó nada.

Luka chan se talló el ojo izquierdo y me miró sin decir algo.

— SeeU chan me mandó, solo quería saber si estabas bien, vamos, abre la cama. Te enfermarás— le dije mientras ayudaba a Luka a cubrirse con las sábanas y acolchados de SeeU chan.

Espero que no me mate por hacer eso…

— Gracias…— susurró.

¿Es idea mía o Lu de verdad dijo ''gracias''?

— No hay de qué— susurré, y con algo de valor dirigí mis labios a su frente y le besé delicadamente.

También espero que no me mate por eso…

Y noté unas letras escritas en su clavícula, ''Be Yourself''. No creí que Lu llevaría tatuajes (aunque es algo obvio) pero en fin, decidí que se lo preguntaría luego.

— Descansa— dije por última vez, luego de ver que Lu podría descansar en paz.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con suavidad, y el ''tic'' de la cerradura me avisó que la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Bajé las escaleras a pasos acelerados, encontrándome con SeeU chan levantando entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial a Rin chan. Les sonreí, y SeeU me devolvió el gesto.

— Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde— le dije a SeeU chan mientras me encogía de hombros, ella mientras tanto recostaba delicadamente a Rin chan. Y dijo

— No te preocupes, ya te llevo yo— me sonrió ampliamente. Pero me negué

— Oh no, SeeU chan, eso sería mucha molestia— Ella negó con la cabeza

— Prefiero eso a dejar una adolescente de 16 años sola en la calle a las…—revisó su reloj de pulsera — 12 de la noche, será mejor ir yendo o tu mamá me cortará el cuello— Dijo mientras pasaba su dedo sobre su cuello, simulando un corte.

— Oh vamos, ella jamás haría eso— le dije mientras hacía un puchero caprichoso. Pero ella solo rió

— Prefiero ir y llevarte a tu casa a arriesgarme a que me corten mis testículos imaginarios—dijo entre risas, y yo me reí suavemente con ella.

— De acuerdo, vamos— acepté.

Ella tomó las llaves de un vehículo y salimos a la calle.

La vi acercarse a una gran camioneta, una Jeep negra, un camión monstruo, una belleza…

— ¿Es tuya? — dije asombrada. SeeU chan me miró y asintió con una orgullosa sonrisa, entrelazó sus brazos a la altura del pecho y dijo

— Es un monstruo, ¿No lo crees? —

Sonreí orgullosa. Sí lo era, era un monstruo, me imagino que conducirlo debe ser mejor todavía.

— ¿Entras o te quedas babeando sobre la entrada de mi casa? — me dijo con una sonrisa ingenua, yo asentí sonrojada y entré a la camioneta, SeeU chan me permitió el asiento del copiloto.

Y es aun más hermoso de adentro que afuera…

Acaricié el tapizado del asiento, suave y peludito, era como sentarse sobre un peluche.

— Bien, dame la dirección— dijo SeeU chan, y le di todas las indicaciones.

Ella asintió, y encendió la camioneta apenas giró la llave.

Y vaya que se sintió genial, escuché el rugido del motor, como si fuese un animal salvaje dispuesto a correr largas carreras.

Este viaje en Jeep sería emocionante…

* * *

(…)

 **Normal PoV**

Al día siguiente, Luka amaneció en casa de SeeU. Y ya que había dormido con su ropa que usó ayer pensó en su mente que contaría como si ya estuviese lista.

Bajó las escaleras y vio que SeeU y Rin estaban ''compartiendo saliva'' matutina en la cocina, y al ver a Luka parada en el umbral de la puerta las hizo separarse sonrojadas por verse descubiertas.

— No voy a decir nada, así que pueden seguir con lo suyo— comentó Luka sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguna de las rubias, e intrusamente robó una tostada de un plato colocado en la mesa.

Se la comió rápidamente y cogió su mochila — ¿Están listas? Faltan 10 minutos para que cierren las puertas del instituto—

SeeU asintió en silencio y las tres se dirigieron a las afueras de la casa de Dan Hee.

La rubia de rizos arrancó el auto y se dirigieron hasta el lugar más odiado por todos, o al menos el más odiado por Luka.

(…)

Llegaron finalmente, con algo de retraso. Por lo que las puertas del instituto estaban cerradas.

Tuvieron que rogar mucho para entrar, SeeU en realidad rogaba para entrar. A Luka no le importaba mucho.

La rectora decidió dejarlas pasar, luego de tan arduas súplicas, y por fin Luka y SeeU se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Luka se dirigió a su salón, picó la puerta con su puño. Y luego de unos segundos, salió ese viejo barbudo y calvo que era su profesor.

— Llega tarde, Megurine san— dijo con su voz gruesa, y Luka pidió disculpas de la manera más falsa, prometiendo no volver a hacerlo — Entra de una vez— dijo el hombre mayor y se hizo a un lado.

Luka se deslizó por la puerta, y se sentó en su asiento al final, al lado de su novio Gakupo.

— Muy bien, saquen sus partituras, comenzaremos la clase— dijo el hombre, y todos sacaron de sus mochilas y algunos bajo sus bancos las hojas de las partituras.

Luka miró aburrida las partituras entre sus manos, y de nuevo se le vino a su mente la voz de Miku cantar.

La mocosa no lo hacía nada mal, sus labios se movían suavemente mientras que de un susurro salía la suave letra de la melodía de la canción.

Y todos sus pensamientos se sumergieron en esa mocosa marica en lugar de la clase de Música.

* * *

 **Miku PoV**

Escuché el timbre indicando el receso, a paso lento acomodé mis cosas y las dejé bajo el banco **.**

Descendí por las escaleras a paso apresurado, evitando que me empujaran los demás. Aunque de vez en cuando escuchaba a algunos gritar ''Marica'' o cosas aun más feas, imagino que debe ser porque estoy usando una nueva corona de flores, sí, me parecieron bonitas y quise usarlas un día más.

Y entre tantas cavilaciones, no pude evitar chocar contra alguien, un chico más bien.

El tipo se dio vuelta, y por su contextura alta y su cabello morado atado a una coleta pude identificar que era el novio de Lu

— Fíjate mocosa— me dijo con furia, o al menos era eso lo que intentaba imitar. Puesto a que he visto más furia en Luka chan de lo que este tipo podría imitar

— No soy mocosa, me llamo Miku— me presenté, intentando provocarlo.

— ¿Y a quién mierda le importa saber quién eres? — respondió el gorila, haciéndose el malo.

— A Lu le importó saber quién era, fuimos ayer juntas a casa de SeeU chan— el tipo comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

— ¿Importarle, a Luka? ¡Ja! ¿En qué mundo eso puede suceder, niñita? — me provocó, aunque no soy de pelear, igual respondí

— ¿Eso importa? —me encogí de hombros — Tú no pareces ser novio de Lu, ambos son muy… agresivos—

Gakupo parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo — ¿Y eso qué te hace creer que Luka y yo no podemos enamorarnos? — el gorilote se cruzó de brazos, a la altura de su pecho mientras me miraba inquisitivamente, esperando mi respuesta.

— Es que los iguales no se atraen— le dije sonriendo ligeramente — Si ustedes dos fueran opuestos seguramente sí podrían llevar una relación sana—

— ¿Qué? — Gakupo rio sarcásticamente, y chasqueó la lengua, ¡Como Lu lo hace! — ¿Entonces estás diciendo que los maricas como tú no pueden enamorarse entre ellos? — Negué con la cabeza

— No me refiero al sexo, claro que puedes enamorarte de Lu pero… si ustedes dos son agresivos su relación sería un asco en el futuro— me encogí de hombros — Si ambos son agresivos están tan acostumbrados a la pelea que cuando alguno de ustedes dos entre en ''son de paz'', se pelearían entre ustedes porque no están de acuerdo con la decisión del otro. Si tú fueses el amable y Lu la agresiva o viceversa, podrían llevar su relación bien, ya que estarían acostumbrados a esa clase de cambios de decisión y sabrán que no siempre están de acuerdo los unos a los otros, ¿Entiendes? Por eso digo que ustedes no tienen mucho futuro como novios—

Gakupo asintió suavemente, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con una mano, sus ojos reflejaban un asombro verdadero. Creo que le di justo en su orgullo masculino, y no me refiero al pene…

— Ya veo…— dijo pensativo.

— Creí que tú eras gay… solté de repente — Ya sabes, tu voz es medio… gay— dije esto último en un susurro

— ¿¡Qué!? — vociferó de repente, entre impactado y enojado, me dio un zape en la parte trasera de la cabeza. No me dolió mucho, pero admito que tiene una mano pesada — ¡No me incluyas en tu círculo social de maricas, puta! ¡Yo no soy como tú! —

Se retiró a paso apurado, mientras que yo lo observaba algo confundida, me sobé la parte trasera de la cabeza, ignorando todo…

 **Normal PoV**

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — dijo Yukari, una joven de cabello lila atado a dos coletas. Estaba asombrada por la escena que había presenciado recientemente entre Gakupo y una peliacua en medio del pasillo.

Esperaba golpes por parte del chico del pelo morado, sin embargo algo realmente importante le habrá dicho la peliacua como para hacerlo pensar y además hacerle olvidar de la paliza legendaria que debió darle.

Era la primera vez que veía un matón que no golpeaba a una persona y mucho menos a una víctima de bullying

— No lo sé…—respondió su compañera al lado, una chica de pelo rosado claro que observaba desinteresada toda la escena — Sólo procura no acercártele a esa mocosa, ¿Entendido? —

La joven de pelo lila asintió — Entendido, Aria chan—

— Hey— dijo severa la peli rosa — Para ti soy IA, no Aria san y mucho menos Aria chan, ¿Te quedó claro? — Yukari rio ligeramente y respondió

— Entendido, IA chan—

* * *

(…)

 **Luka PoV**

Otro timbre más, solo que a diferencia de los primeros, este indicaba la salida de la escuela, y eso me ponía inmensamente feliz. Ya por fin podría irme y hacer lo que quiera, aunque siempre esos ''lo que quiera'' significaba fumar y beber a como dé lugar.

Salí última, puesto a que el maldito profesor me necesitaba para algo. Joder, ¿Acaso de todos estos 40 mocosos restantes del salón tenía que elegirme a mí? ¿Qué iba a ganar?... Ah, sí, una buena paliza y un neumático roto… sí, es un buen premio.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le dije cansinamente, y el viejo respondió

— Necesito que lleves estos informes a dirección, por favor— el sujeto me extendió los papeles sin esperar aceptación de mi parte, pero ya qué. Ya me entregó los papeles así que fui al sitio indicado.

Maldito viejo, tienes dos piernas al igual que yo, ¿Qué te cuesta?

Bajé las escaleras, y me dirigí a paso acelerado por el pasillo.

Y a mis costados escuché las súplicas de alguien, seguido de unos golpes y unas risas, era Ruko golpeando a alguien. No supe quién fue porque no quería ver a Ruko ni en un millón de años, por lo que no me importaba el pobre idiota que fuese su víctima.

Llegué hasta la puerta de dirección, toqué la madera con el puño. Y segundos después me abrieron y recibieron los informes, me despedí con la mano porque no quería hablar.

Y cuando estuve cruzando el pasillo donde se hallaba Ruko (quién ya estaba ausente), sentí mi mandíbula caer hasta el piso. No literalmente, pero sí sentí que mi alma desvanecía al ver la horrible escena de Miku en el suelo, apoyada de espaldas al casillero, mientras que sollozaba silenciosamente.

Me dirigí hasta ella corriendo, y levanté su rostro para verla mejor, creo que fui muy brusca debido a que largó un gemido de dolor.

Y al ver su rostro pude ver que Ruko era aún más violenta de lo que jamás pudiese imaginar.

Miku poseía un corte en la mejilla izquierda, la cual sangraba demasiado. Un corte en el labio y de su nariz fluía sangre, más una hematoma en la clavícula. Pero lo que más me estremeció fue ver que sus orbes reflejaban dolor en lugar de esa maricona alegría que siempre desprendía.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —dije severa, sin soltar su rostro. Ella simplemente tragó en seco

— No, Lu… si es para que te la enfrentes, no lo diré, no quiero que te haga daño—Mierda, aun cuando ella es la más herida piensa en los demás.

— No digas eso, yo la haré pagar, quien sea que haya sido me las pagará— Miku moqueó un poco, y susurró

— Ru…Ruko…—

Lo sabía, esa puta no se salvaría de la paliza que le daría.

— Vete al baño, y espérame. Iré en un rato—

Miku asintió y me fui de allí.

Ruko me las pagaría…

* * *

Golpes iban y venían, y mis nudillos ya comenzaban a mancharse de sangre de esa hija de puta.

Un nuevo puñetazo se dirigió a su rostro, y sangre salió expulsada de su puta boca.

— ¡Detente, perra! — vociferó la muy puta, sin embargo no obedecí a sus súplicas y continué golpeándola.

No me detendría hasta que me satisfaga — ¡Escúchame bien, vuelve a tocar a Hatsune Miku y lo próximo que será de ti será historia! —

Le estampé un rodillazo en su estómago, se encorvó un poco por el dolor, y aprovechando que estaba indefensa le volví a encestar un puñetazo.

Tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdida por el golpe. Y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, me estampó un golpe en el rostro, pero impactó contra mi labio, donde tenía un nuevo piercing labial.

Hum, me recuerda al pasado.

— ¡Aargh! —chillé, adolorida.

Y pude sentir el agridulce sabor a sangre en mi boca, mi labio había comenzado a sangrar,

Y sin esperar más tiempo, le di un buen puñetazo que la hizo caer.

Tomé el cuello de su remera y la elevé, la miré a los ojos y le dije furiosa

— Vuelve a acercarte a Hatsune Miku, y lo próximo que será de ti… será historia, ¿Quedó claro? —dije de manera lenta y amenazante.

Ruko asintió varias veces, y la dejé ir.

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y cojeando salió del gimnasio de la escuela, sitio donde se llevó a cabo la pelea.

— Agh…— gruñí mientras dirigía mi mano a mi brazo izquierdo.

Será mejor ir al baño ahora antes de que me descubran.

* * *

Llegué hasta el baño, encontrándome con Miku, quien se limpiaba las heridas con agua y una toalla.

Al verme pude notar la preocupación al verme en un estado más deplorable que ella.

Un corte en mi labio inferior, un pequeñito hematoma en mi mejilla derecha y parte del ojo derecho, un corte pequeño en la mejilla izquierda y en la frente cerca de mi ceja derecha.

Sin mencionar los dolores en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Tomé entre mis manos el piercing en el labio, y con esfuerzo lo saqué, por suerte no era permanente o estaba segura que moriría de un agonízate dolor.

Lo arrojé al lavado, viendo la pequeña línea de sangre que había dejado en la superficie cerámica.

Miku abrió la boca, rompiendo el silencio en el baño.

— Lu…—habló preocupada, dirigiendo sus manos a mi rostro. Hice dos pasos hacia atrás, evitando el contacto de mi rostro con sus manos

— No me toques…—le dije severa mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

— Por favor, acércate, necesito curarte—me pidió suplicante, y resoplé, aceptando a medias

— Está bien, pero más te vale apurarte con mis heridas— la mocosa asintió, y tomó mi cadera con ambas manos, intentándome subir a la superficie de piedra del lavado. Sin embargo se lo impedí — Soy mucho más alta que tú, ¿No deberías ir tu arriba y yo quedarme de pie? —

Miku asintió y se subió a la superficie de piedra del lavado, y con su toalla mojada, acarició mi rostro suavemente. Cerré los ojos para no ver esos ojos turquesa mirarme con preocupación, no quería dar lástima.

Limpió mi rostro, arrastrando la sangre de mi cara con la toalla, se sentía bien. Se sentía genial.

Mojó de nuevo la toalla, intentando limpiar mi sangre con el agua corriente.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar mi labio, apenas rozó con esa zona ya sentí un dolor horrible

— Tss…— chillé suavemente, y escuché como Miku se disculpaba alegando tener más cuidado. Y solo pude responderle que me gustaba el dolor y que siguiera haciéndolo.

Ella rio ligeramente y continuó con su labor, acariciando mi rostro con la toalla acabó por limpiar mi rostro, me puso una bandita en la mejilla y problema resuelto, ya no sangraba.

— Ahora quítate la ropa— dijo la mocosa, sin embargo me alarmé

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Para qué!? —me negaba a hacerlo, ella rodó los ojos

— No voy a violarte pervertida, solo quiero limpiarte esa herida que tienes ahí—dijo señalando mi pecho, y con algo de inseguridad y vergüenza asentí.

Me quité mi buzo de The Beatles y lo dejé sobre su regazo, y Miku pudo admirar mi torso, aunque no podía ver mis pechos debido a que permanecía con el sostén ¡Y de ninguna manera me lo quitaría!

— B-bien, a-aquí voy…— comenzó a pasar la toalla sobre mi pecho, y a juzgar por su rostro colorado estaba ardiendo en vergüenza, pero bueno. No todos los días tienes oportunidades como estas, ¿No?

Miku miraba atenta mi cuerpo, y veía mis tatuajes en el cuerpo, los cuales nadie más había visto salvo yo y mi yo en el espejo.

— ¿Qué significa este? —dijo mientras señalaba uno que tenía en la clavícula

— Be Yourself, sé tú mismo sin importar lo que digan los demás— Miku asintió y siguió limpiando mi cuerpo, hasta que de nuevo volvió a hablar

— ¿Y este? — señaló mi brazo izquierdo, y apenas su dedo rozó mi hombro un infernal dolor se desató en mi cuerpo, haciéndome chillar — ¡Lo siento, Lu, fue sin querer! —se disculpó.

Negué con la cabeza — No es nada, este tatuaje dije ''03'', se suponía que debía ser ''30'', el día de mi cumpleaños, pero los simios retrasados de los tatuajes hicieron otra cosa y a cambio se ganaron una buena golpiza de mi parte—finalicé con una amarga sonrisa — Y me duele este brazo porque caí de un árbol, hace dos días, creo… no me acuerdo—

Dije recordando esa noche que vi a Rin y SeeU preparándose para follar, y me caí de un árbol. Dolió bastante, no sé como hice para levantarme rápido y salir corriendo de allí.

Todo eso en vano porque al final ni fui a la escuela.

— Ya veo— dijo Miku — Bien, hasta aquí terminé, será mejor irnos—

Asentí, y me puse de nuevo mi buzo negro. Salimos del baño, pero antes de que pudiéramos salir completamente del instituto…

— ¡Ustedes dos, a la oficina del director! —Una voz amargada nos detuvo…

(…)

Y allí estábamos Miku y yo, frente a frente con la rectora de la escuela, la más temida persona en este instituto, Sweet Ann.

Vestía como oficinista, demasiado formal y demasiado ''aterradora'', sin embargo yo no le temía, vi a mi costado y noté que Miku efectivamente si temía.

— Vaya, de la nieve salieron dos lindos ratoncitos— dijo con su peculiar acento, pronunciando muy fuerte las ''r'' — Sin embargo, ha llegado una nueva presa que nunca antes había visto— dirigió sus fríos ojos azules hacia Miku, intimidándola, como siempre hace — Y una presa que ya estoy comenzando a detestar— esta vez me miró a mí, obvio

— Un gusto verla, Ann— le dije, intentando retarla

— Dejemos eso para otra ocasión Megurine, ahora hay asuntos pendientes aun más importantes— Asentí — La alumna Ruko llegó a enfermería con un labio roto, un esquince en el tobillo y tres dedos de la mano derecha rotos, y dijo que la responsable había sido usted Megurine Luka—

Me encogí de hombros — Ella lo tenía bien merecido—

— No, oh…—dijo mientras movía su dedo de izquierda a derecha — Los castigos los daré yo, usted vaya a hacerse la justiciera enmascarada a otra parte, pero si la pelea sucede en la escuela yo tomaré cartas en el asunto para que eso no vuelva a suceder—

La cabrona tomó un suspiro y se dirigió a Miku con una mirada gélida — Usted, sin embargo, Hatsune Miku me sorprende bastante el hecho de que esté aquí, ya que usted tiene un promedio excelente, el más alto entre los alumnos de este instituto, y me han dicho que usted es muy talentosa en la música…— dijo de manera hostil, la mocosa se encogió en su sitio, avergonzada — No voy a decirle nada a tu madre, pero si no quieres perder tu beca será mejor que te alejes de las malas influencias, o sea, Megurine Luka por ejemplo— Yo rodé los ojos, exasperada — Puedes irte, hablaré con Megurine y no te preocupes, esfuérzate y no tendrás problemas conmigo— dijo con su voz gruesa, Miku asintió en silencio — Y si sigues así, podrás ingresar a la universidad Crypton, para que aprendas de música y logres vivir de ello, no dudes en que aceptarían a alguien talentosa como tú— finalizó con una perturbadora sonrisa, el miedo pude sentir que calaba por los huesos de Miku

— Espérame en las escaleras— le dije manteniendo mi mirada seria, ella asintió.

Y se fue, dejándome a mí y a Ann a solas.

— Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por qué tienes un tatuaje cuando está prohibido según el protocolo de la escuela— dijo severa.

Entrelacé ms brazos sobre mi pecho y dije —Los he estado usando desde hace tiempo y no me atraparon, veo que sus sentidos de justicia no son muy buenos, Ann…—

Ella enarcó una ceja, esperando a que yo contra atacara — Puedo hacer que te expulsen con solo chasquear un dedo— se irguió por completo —Pero eso solo me impediría mantenerte a raya con la ley, si te vas a otro lado no podré controlarte, y no quiero que estés en manos de la justicia porque eso sería como un fracaso para mí… y yo odio los fracasos— entrelazó sus manos y los apoyó sobre el vidrio de su escritorio de madera de caoba

— Más bien, el fracaso fue admitirme aquí, y el error fue permitirme continuar— Ella carraspeó

— De eso no lo dudo, ya has podrido varias manzanas en este instituto, Furukawa san es una de esas manzanas, la pudriste y no pude evitarlo, pero ahora que sé que Hatsune Miku está a tu lado evitaré que siga así, no quiero que pudras a esa manzanita, esa chica es de lo más prodigio que he visto en mi vida y no voy a dejar que por un capricho tuyo la corrompas—

Yo me reí — Ella me sigue, dale a ella todas las advertencias, y espera a que te obedezca, aunque claro, te va a hacer la contra y será como otro ''fracaso'' tuyo, ¿No? —

— Eso lo veremos, Megurine—

Me paré del asiento, dando un golpe seco a su escritorio, ella me imitó y ambas nos vimos fulminantes.

— ¡Intenta alejar a Miku de mi lado y te mataré, Ann! —

— ¡Lo único que conseguirás con ella es que le arruines su futuro! —

Gruñí, molesta.

Porque de verdad tenía razón, siempre jodía todo…

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, con ira contenida…

Estaba furiosa y no dudaría en pegarle… de no ser por…

— ¿Lu, está todo bien? — Miku entreabrió la puerta, y desvié la mirada de Ann y me dirigí a Miku, y le susurré en el oído

— Vete a la puerta, todo estará bien— Miku asintió y cerró suavemente la puerta.

Cuando me di vuelta, Sweet Ann estaba con los brazos entrelazados a la altura del pecho, con una sonrisa macabra

— Sigue así, Megurine. Y la próxima vez que te metas en problemas, una última vez que te metas en problemas, y dile adiós a la recomendación en la universidad Crypton de Miku—

Y allí sentí ira, e impotencia.

Me quedé callada, pero era solo porque las palabras no salían.

Mierda, ahora sí estoy jodida…

* * *

(…)

Salimos del instituto, yo aun no había dicho nada. No quería comentarle nada a Miku, no quería asustarla, no puedo creer que su futuro dependa de mí. La persona más horrible del mundo.

Cuando la estuvimos afuera, divisé el cartel pegado al muro de la escuela, con las iniciales ''Instituto Yamaha''. Y sin mediar palabras, estampé mis puños repetidas veces, en un ataque de ira, desesperada por liberar toda esa tensión que tenía.

— ¡Mierda, no! — grité desaforada, estaba por enloquecer… ¿O ya estaba loca?

Un nuevo golpe se estampó en el mármol oscuro del cartel, y esta vez sentía que me lastimaba, me quebraba, pero eso ya no me importaba. Desearía desaparecer, morir… dejar de existir.

— ¡Lu, ya basta! —escuché a Miku gritar. Pero mi ira me hacia ciega, y seguía golpeando sin parar el mármol.

— Basta ¡Detente! — siguió gritando, pero ya nada me detuvo.

Salvo por… sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Me estaba abrazando ¡La mocosa estaba abrazándome!

Y por primera vez, detuve mis arranques de ira…

Dejé de golpear el mármol, solo porque su abrazo me había calmado.

Mierda ¿Cómo es el futuro de una niña inocente y dulce había quedado a dependencia de la persona más horrible del mundo?

No lo comprendo, pero sí comprendo algo.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Miku tiene un talento en la música, sé que lo tiene, pude escucharla…

Pero ahora también comprendía lo dura que era en realidad, y solo me quedó pensar en lo siguiente:

 _Las consecuencias no serán las mismas, Megurine Luka_

* * *

 **PD: Ustedes odian a Luka, pero en este fic, yo la hamo :v y no suelo decir esto de los vocaloids :v**

 **PD2: Cambié el summary jijijijijiji xq malota c nace(?)**

 **PD3: A pedido de Farthaz, pfff, creo que de todo el mundo :v este capítulo es más largo(?) Felicidades Farthaz, tu activismo afuera de mi casa funcionó de algo(?)**

 **PD4: La canción que canta Miku es ''Lego House- Ed Sheeran'', escuchenla y vean el video, es hermoxo *-***

 **Time to responder(?)**

 **Rubius Total:** Oooh boy(?) Bien, no creí que traerías a toda la pandilla :v pero ya qué(?) Veamos

 **Lily:** Podría cambiar algo, pero si el capítulo empezó como empezó fue porque así quedaba bien(?) Y tus reclamos serán escuchados :v ya veré qué hacer ;)

 **Miku:** ¡Aaaah, una Loli Necesitada! D: Eh digo, está bien :v en próximos capítulos sabremos todo, relaja las.. tetas? No, qué mierda puedes relajar? Eres plana! Relaja las... coletas(?)

 **Gumi:** Me imagino...

 **Luka:** Y tú por qué tienes tetas tan grandes? Ves? Hay cosas que no se preguntas :v Ahre(?) Son azules para que en el cpitulo 3 la confundieran con Lily :D gggg xq boluda c nace(?)

 **SeeU:** Oie, tranquila Chica Gato, di no a la violencia animal(?) NADIE GOLPEA A LAS VACAS!

 **Rin:** Eeeh... ¡NEVER! jijijiji

Lily, ni se te ocurra bajarla :v y saludos Rubius Total! AUnque no sé si estarás viva :v

 **Farthaz:** Bien, no te preocupes por ello ;) solo procura escribir tus ideas en una hoja :v lo digo para que no te las olvides xD Aunque tambien te diría que descargues un procesador de texto en tu celular :v pero bue,... haz lo que quieras(?) Y sí, Lily es marvada, jejejejej y Lu es toooda una pervertida :v y ahora tú tambien lo eres por imaginarte a mIku así, ggggg! xq marvada c nace(?) ¿Tan duro follará a Miku que romperá la cama? Hummm, buena idea 7w7 y tu atcivismo imaginario funconó :v aquí un capitulo largo! Saludos nwn

 **Gasaicat:** Esa es una cuenta en algun lado? Un juego de roll masoquista? Okno... y mis dibujos son un asco xD ¿Adorables? Las pelotas :v uuuuh, tu hermano sabe que te gusta el shuri? 7w7 gggg. Y estoy muy segura además que si tú fueras Luka filmarías el momento hard RinxSeeU sin cortes :v estoy segura que entrarías por la ventana, k c ió, sé que eres capaz de todo :v ¿Muere ignorada? ¡Usaste mi frase! QwQ mis niños aprenden taaan rápido xD Humm, ya veremos qué piensa Miku :v gggg y de nada por tus nuevos pensamientos pervertidos(?) Por cierto ¿ClaraxLuka? Khé? Igual ya lo empecé al fic :v RinxLuka, sorrynotsorry, haré muchos negitoro :v pero quiero escribir algo nuevo xD aunque no tenga reviews me vale madres :v PD: Nya? Khé? Xq? Saludos!

 **Eliza Romero:** La respuesta está en tu kokoro...

 **Nelsykp:** ¿Luka no te gusta? YO LA HAMO EN ESTE FIC :c Soy la unica? TwT See, los niños son satánicos(?) Me alegra que los personajes molen :3 pero Miku mola a su manera tambien Dx dejala en paz(?) See, eres una ternurita, cásate conmigo ternura de Nelsykp(?) La mayoría de las frases son mías :v por ejemplo la de este capitulo se me ocurrió a mí :v alta poeta(?) Nah, no es nada importante, las pongo para abrir mi kokoro(?) ¿Me violarás mientras yo... khé? Okey, lo que digas(?) Saludos!

 **Nekoloid-chan:** Si, a veces personas con pasados ''oscuros'' (por así decirlo) se les dificulta relacionarse con personas, imagínate con Luka. Y espero que la ''bipolaridad'' de Luka la haya dejado claro en este capítulo xD y por supuesto que lo que dice Haku es con razón, pero mejor no digo nada para guardar el misterio (?) Y lo unico que podría decirte es que este fic no terminará en sexo como la mayoría de los Negitoro, quiero agregarle un final distinto ;) Y nope, Ruko apareció por primera vez en el capítulo 11 y hasta ahora es una puta más xD y sí, piñas, piñas para todos :v Saludos!

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Sí, soy la persona más cruel por hacer sufrir a Miku y Luka :v gggg y no vi la Tumba de las luciernagas Dx pero quiero hacerlo, ahre :v ¿Crees que será condenada por eso? Hum, veamos qué nos depara el futuro de Rolling Girl, y ya era hora que haya RinxSeeU ¿No? gggg, saludos! And here is the next chapter! Bye!

 **Seven Minds:** Pfff, sabes que no es obligación que dejes review xD además nunca te obligaría :v y me va bien xD ke decirt, ¿Tú? Espero que bien :D Y me alegra saber que puedes leer este simple fic sin despegarte QwQ en lo personal si la historia no me engancha lo leo de a poco :v pero me alegra ir progresando bien con el fic xD Y me alegra aun más saber que estoy progresando bien con esto de escribir QwQ see, al principio daba sarna(?) Y que lleve bien la historia del fic me alegra enormemente :3 y pos, aquí la actualización xD Saludos!

 **Next Episode:**

 **Bestia**

Y era hora de domar a la bestia...


	13. Bestia

_Nadie que se haya acercado a mí ha vuelto. Los he destruído a todos, a mi familia, amigos... y tú serás la siguiente..._

 **Bestia**

 **Luka PoV**

Salimos del instituto, yo aun no había dicho nada. No quería comentarle nada a Miku, no quería asustarla, no puedo creer que su futuro dependa de mí. La persona más horrible del mundo.

Cuando la estuvimos afuera, divisé el cartel pegado al muro de la escuela, con las iniciales ''Instituto Yamaha''. Y sin mediar palabras, estampé mis puños repetidas veces, en un ataque de ira, desesperada por liberar toda esa tensión que tenía.

— ¡Mierda, no! — grité desaforada, estaba por enloquecer… ¿O ya estaba loca?

Un nuevo golpe se estampó en el mármol oscuro del cartel, y esta vez sentía que me lastimaba, me quebraba, pero eso ya no me importaba. Desearía desaparecer, morir… dejar de existir.

— ¡Lu, ya basta! —escuché a Miku gritar. Pero mi ira me hacia ciega, y seguía golpeando sin parar el mármol.

— Basta ¡Detente! — siguió gritando, pero ya nada me detuvo.

Salvo por una repentina presión en mi cintura, como si alguien me estuviese amarrando con una cuerda...

Pero no, era otra cosa...

 _Me estaba abrazando..._

¡La mocosa estaba abrazándome!

Y por primera vez, detuve mis arranques de ira…

Dejé de golpear el mármol, solo porque su abrazo me había calmado.

Mierda ¿Cómo es que el futuro de una niña inocente y dulce había quedado a dependencia de la persona más horrible del mundo?

No lo comprendo, sonaba tan irreal en mi cabeza que comenzaba a pensar que todo esto era un jodido sueño.

Bueno, no lo era, no era un sueño, podía sentir el dolor de mis nudillos, mi labio sangrar y mis hematomas por todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar la terrible opresión en mi garganta y corazón. Aquel maldito órgano cardíaco palpitaba rápidamente y me lastimaba de cierta forma...

— Cálmate...—

La oí susurrar en mi nuca, ya que hasta mis oídos no llegaba.

Obedecí a sus súplicas porque verdaderamente ya estaba muy jodida como para hacer otra cosa que hacer caso. Tomé aire forzadamente, mis pulmones ya jodidos por todos los cigarrillos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para coger aire; y lo solté todo, relajándome aunque sea un poco.

—No... Me toques...—dije a regañadientes.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, hacía tanto que nadie me abrazaba, bueno... sí, algunas personas me abrazaban, como SeeU o las putas con las que follaba solo por una noche, pero esta clase de contacto me pareció diferente. Entiendo que sea el mismo concepto de enrollar los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de alguien y con lo que se llama ''cariño'', pero ahora mismo me sentía diferente al sentir los delgados brazos de la mocosa aprisionando mi cintura.

No sé como describirlo, simplemente era extraño y nuevo para mí.

—Lo siento— susurró la mocosa, para luego separarse del abrazo.

Tragué forzadamente, sintiéndome algo inconforme conmigo misma. Joder, malditas sensaciones...

— Llévame... a casa de SeeU— supliqué de manera calmada, algo extraño ya que yo nunca ruego nada.

Pero de alguna forma intentaba romper el hielo para no recordar la mierda que hizo Ann.

Miku asintió — Sí, es algo tarde—bajó la cabeza hacia sus zapatillas, evitando mi mirada.

— Si quieres puedes venir y quedarte en casa de SeeU, se supone que veremos una película, a ella no le molestará que vengas— me encogí de hombros, fingiendo restarle importancia a la situación. Aunque en el fondo sí quería que viniera, no podría soportar tener a Rin y SeeU de melosas durante la película, en la cena, en la cama, o incluso en el patio,... bueno, eso último espero que no ocurra.

— ¿Estás segura que no le molestará que yo esté? Después de todo no estoy invitada— se sonrojó, avergonzada. Y con sus pequeñas manos estrujó la costura del suéter estirándolo hacia abajo.

—Segura. Y no te preocupes, SeeU está acostumbrada a que haga cosas en su casa sin avisar, más que mal ella y yo conocemos nuestras costumbres—le expliqué de manera despreocupada, intentando hacer que Miku dejara de preocuparse y aceptar mi invitación. Sí, estoy tan desesperada por evitar una escena Rin y SeeU romántica que invito a una mocosa caprichosa a hacerme compañía — ¿Vamos?—propuse.

Miku se lo pensó un poco, pero luego aceptó —Sí dices que SeeU no se molestará, está bien—.

Ladeé la cabeza, indicando que camináramos, ella entendió el mensaje y comenzó a seguirme.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era mejor despejar mi mente del tema de Miku y concentrarme en la apuesta, ¿Cómo lo haría? Sinceramente me daba lata actuar ''amable'' y fingir enamorarme, sabía que era imposible que pudiera enamorarme de una chiquilla así. Lo intenté una vez y me fue para el culo, _gran final…_

En fin, eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, por lo que estaba segura que SeeU me mataría, ya que he tardado unos treinta minutos de la hora acordada.

Como sea, ¿Qué más da? Si estaba al lado de la mocosa podía asegurarme unas veinticuatro horas de vida más.

(...)

Durante todo el trayecto, Miku me hablaba de distintas cosas. Algunas me importaban y otras me valían mierda.

Pero bueno, tenía que hacerme la interesada, porque de eso iba la apuesta, si no me mostraba interesada hacia Miku ella jamás sentiría algo por mí, y todas esas mierdas, y jamás podría follarla. Pero como dije, una vez intenté hacerlo con una chica como Miku y resultó muy mal. Y a decir verdad, luego de replanteármelo varias veces presentí que esta apuesta no estaba tan mal, la mocosa no estaba nada mal...

 _Inocente, pura..._

Imagino que debe ser divertido romper un culo virgen de alguien con esas características.

¿Y lo mejor de todo? Es que la mocosa me seguía involuntariamente a donde sea que yo vaya,...

 _Perfecto_...

—Lu...—

Agité mi cabeza, despabilándome de mis pensamientos, joder, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que ignoro a la mocosa por culpa de mis pensamientos, tendría un millón tal vez...

— ¡Lu!—

 _Un millón uno..._

— ¿Q-qué pasa?— tartamudeé desorbitada.

A continuación escuché su suave risita, parecía una niña de nueve años, una maldita mocosa malcriada de nueve años...

— Te decía que ya estamos aquí—finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa, y rápidamente dirigí una vista periférica de la zona para notar que efectivamente ya habíamos ingresado al barrio donde SeeU vivía,... me pregunto hace cuánto que estamos paradas como idiotas.

Chasqueé la lengua — ¿Y qué esperas? Toca la puerta—me encogí de hombros y llevé las manos a los bolsillos, debía admitir que estaba empezando a hacer frío y comenzaba a oscurecer.

Miku golpeó repetidas veces la madera de la puerta con su puño. Y de pronto se detuvo y comenzamos a esperar.

— ¿S-segura que no se enojará?— musitó la mocosa avergonzada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Vi como bajaba la cabeza hacia sus zapatillas, acción que hizo caer su peculiar corona de flores, los cuales esta vez estaba conformadas por flores lilas.

Me arrodillé para recoger la corona, y apenas mis dedos algo torpes y ásperos tocaron los pétalos de las flores pude sentir su humedad y su suavidad a mi tacto algo brusco, y a partir de tener cierta cercanía con las flores pude sentir como desprendían un fuerte olor dulce, no me disgustaba en absoluto, pero debo admitir que al principio me ardió un poco la nariz.

La mocosa me miraba con esos grandes ojos color turquesa, debía admitir que tenía lindos ojos. Sin embargo, y sin que pudiera notarlo siquiera, rocé con mi mano ese corte en su mejilla izquierda, lo cual provocó que de sus labios saliera un gemido de dolor.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, simplemente me limité a ponerle el objeto sobre su cabeza. Para luego con mi mano izquierda arrancar disimuladamente una de las flores y guardármela en mi bolsillo del pantalón mientras que la derecha permanecía sobre la corona acariciando instintivamente las húmedas flores.

— ¡Ya era hora que llegaras! Pendej... oh...— dijo SeeU, para luego quedar boquiabierta ante la ''escena'' de Miku y yo. Acto seguido sonrió de manera pícara — Vaya, vaya... Lukita, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que traías visitas?— se cubrió la boca mientras se reía, mofándose de mí.

Suspiré, comenzando a enfadarme. Quité mi mano de la cabeza de Miku y metí ambas manos en los bolsillos de mi buzo, y de un movimiento brusco (aunque esa era la idea) hice a un lado a SeeU, permitiéndonos a Miku y a mí a entrar, —Sólo abstente de recibir y entretener a mi ''visita'' en lo que yo me echo una siesta en tu cuarto, ¿Vale?—

SeeU bufó mientras rodaba los ojos, posiblemente para nada divertida por mi respuesta. Y apartando su reciente ceño fruncido cerró la puerta principal de su lujosa morada, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era muy simple a pesar de que los Dan Hee tenían fortunas colosales.

Luego de ponerle llave y cerciorarse de que su casa esté segura, SeeU juntó sus manos como un aplauso y dijo — Me alegra que estés aquí, Miku chan, debo decir que fue un milagro que vinieras porque no creo poder tener la capacidad suficiente para soportar el mal genio de Luka— yo rodé los ojos luego de que me mencionara; sin embargo las palabras de SeeU hicieron que la mocosa riera ligeramente. Su risa era infantil y aniñada, demasiado inocente para aparentar ser de dieciséis años.

— No te preocupes, intentaré manejar a Lu lo mejor que pueda—sentenció con una brillante sonrisa, enseñando esa blanca hilera de dientes que poseía; y en poco tiempo noté que de sus mejillas translucían pequeños hoyuelos que (como si ya de por sí no lo fuera) hacía de Miku una pequeña víctima adorable.

— No jodan, solo vayamos a ver la película— dije ya comenzando a enfadarme. Me dirigí a la sala de estar, donde estaba Rin sentada en un sofá individual, y a su costado izquierdo estaba mi sofá favorito, el más largo y suave de la casa, un sofá rojo con lindos almohadones de plumas. Sin duda prefería el sofá antes que mi propia cama...

Me eché sobre el sofá frente al televisor de mi mejor amiga, y apoyé mis pies sobre los pequeños cojines mullidos, con mis zapatillas aun puestas.

Escuché a Miku y Rin saludarse cálidamente, ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigas? O más bien, ¿Desde cuándo Rin era así de amable?

En fin, saludé también, por cortesía.

— ¿Qué onda, Kagamine?— dije distraídamente mientras cogía el control y encendí el televisor.

—Nada bueno ya que estás aquí, Megurine— respondió ácida como siempre conmigo, sin embargo no me importó. Tenía una puta suerte de que sea la novia de SeeU o podría dar por hecho que Rin se convertiría en mi nuevo saco de boxeo o una alfombra de piel para mi cuarto.

—Bien, ya que no hay más asientos para Miku, Luka tendrá que compartir el suyo— soltó mi rubia amiga de repente. Sin embargo lo único que pude hacer fue erguirme y gritar un ''¿¡Qué!?'' de forma desesperada. Hasta pude oír la risa de Rin a mis espaldas, _jodida perra._

— ¡De ninguna manera compartirá este puto sofá!—reclamé enfadada y visiblemente disgustada con la idea de que alguien se siente a mi lado.

— Oh vamos, tienes que hacerlo, te guste o no— respondió SeeU, y de repente sentí como bruscamente levantaba mis piernas. Solté un quejido de dolor al recordar los moretones que Ruko me había hecho recientemente —Entra, Miku, y tú...—dijo dirigiéndose a mí —deja de actuar como niña caprichosa, conmigo no te va a funcionar—luego de que Miku se sentara en el mullido sofá, SeeU bajó mis piernas esta vez con más suavidad.

Solté un suspiro molesto, esta jodida situación no era divertida. En lo absoluto...

— Vaya, SeeU. Esa no es la forma de tratar a tus invitados— aplaudí sarcásticamente. Esa era la mejor parte, SeeU odiaba mi sarcasmo...

— Lo mismo digo yo—rodó los ojos.

En fin, SeeU colocó el CD en el reproductor de DVD y apagó las luces, acto seguido y con un enorme entusiasmo se dirigió al sofá individual, donde Rin y SeeU acomodaron lugares, quedando la Kagamine entre las piernas de mi amiga, y estaba segura que toda la película la vería yo y la mocosa mientras que ellas se manosean.

 **Normal PoV**

La película dio inicio, y justo como Luka lo tenía predicho, SeeU y Rin comenzaron a manosearse ''disimuladamente'' mientras que el DVD reproducía una película de terror, _The Human Centipede._

Durante todo el rodaje, Luka pudo sentir como Miku apretaba con sus manos su pantalón negro, en un intento desesperado por no vomitar ante tantas imágenes grotescas del film.

Y Luka ya se preguntaba, ''¿Cómo era posible que SeeU haya elegido una película tan perturbadora?'', como si el título no lo fuese...

Miku tragó saliva dificultosamente, intentando no imaginar esas escenas de la película en su cabeza. Cuando repente sintió un tironeo suave en la manga de su suéter. Era Luka que la estaba llamando.

Con un gesto con la mano le indicó a Miku que se acercara, la Hatsune hizo caso y Luka acercó su rostro hacia el oído de Miku y dijo:

— ¿Quieres vomitar, verdad?—Luka enarcó una ceja, sabiendo que la respuesta era un posible ''sí''.

— ¿Es tan evidente?—respondió Miku mientras se rascaba avergonzada por pelitos de su nuca.

—Sí, lo es— afirmó Luka con una sonrisa, ni sarcástica ni amigable, solo una sonrisa que muy difícilmente podría ser descrita —Solo preguntaba por sí querías o no, sólo te avisaba para decirte que evites vomitarme encima—

Miku rio un poco por la broma de Luka

— Vale, vale. No lo haré— Miku se echó al mullido espaldar del sofá rojo — ¿Quieres vomitar tú también?— Luka asintió.

— Vamos a tomar aire fresco, no sé si voy a vomitar por la película o por lo melosas que se están poniendo— Megurine señaló con su pulgar al par de acarameladas, que se hallaban absortas de la conversación de Miku y Luka.

La peliacua rio y asintió. Prefería mil veces las bromas sarcásticas de Luka a ver como a un sujeto le cosían la boca con el trasero de un extraño...

(…)

Salieron de la sala de estar, sin sigilo, puesto a que por más ruido que hicieran, Rin y SeeU estaban absortos en sus caricias sobre el sofá.

Tomaron rumbo hacia el patio trasero de la casa de SeeU, encontrándose con un paisaje hermoso, el patio de SeeU estaba decorado por muchas flores y plantas, una hilera de flores blancas, rojas, azules, lilas y amarillas decoraban hermosamente el lugar además de darle un aroma delicioso y dulce en el ambiente, y sin olvidar ese árbol plantado cuyas ramas gruesas y largas estaban cubiertas por hojas, el mismo árbol cercano a la ventana de SeeU y por el cual Luka había caído accidentalmente.

Miku recorrió con la mirada el pasto del patio, verde y bien cuidado, además de la hamaca que había. Sin duda era verdad que los padres de SeeU tenían dinero para una casa más grande.

— ¿Qué pasa? Parece como si nunca hubieras visto un patio antes— dijo Luka, y acto seguido saltó sobre la extensa hamaca.

Miku rodó los ojos, aunque no parecía enfadada — Más bien estoy admirando el paisaje, déjame en paz— Luka se encogió de hombros mientras asentía, sin mucha emoción.

Miku suspiró, sintiendo como sus fosas nasales se acostumbraban fácilmente al dulce aroma floral, y sus ojos rápidamente se posaron al cielo, donde una gigantesca luna llena iluminaba el cielo, a pesar de que desde la Tierra sea un simple e insignificante punto blanco.

— Es hermosa…— susurró Miku, llamando la atención de Megurine.

— ¿Yo? — respondió de forma narcisista. Miku rio por eso y negó con la cabeza

— Hablaba de la luna, bobita— Luka rodó los ojos

— Es solo un punto blanco en el cielo, ¿Qué tiene de hermoso? — Miku rodó los ojos, creyendo que lo que Luka había dicho era broma.

— La luna es preciosa, creo que es el punto blanco en el cielo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida— Miku suspiró — la luna me transmite paz y melancolía, no sabría cómo describírtelo pero cada vez que la veo… siento paz y armonía, es una sensación hermosa…—

Miku suspiró satisfecha con sus palabras.

— La luna sin duda es hermosa…— finalizó con una sonrisa, mirando a su derecha el rostro de Luka bañado por la luz blanca del esférico en el cielo.

Megurine enarcó una ceja — Si tan hermosa te parece, cásate con ella— acto seguido pasó sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza, y aspiró profundamente para luego echar todo el aire contenido.

— Pff, ojalá fuese así de fácil— respondió Miku encogiéndose de hombros.

— Mmm, tienes razón— Luka se encogió de hombros. Y sintió la intensa mirada de Miku sobre ella, haciéndola sentir algo incómoda — ¿Qué me ves tanto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —

Miku rio y asintió — Puedo ver la luna desde tus ojos, parece como si se estuviera ahogando en un océano azul—

Luka observó impresionada por esas palabras, demasiado ''maduras'' para que Miku las haya dicho. Dirigió sus manos hasta su estómago y lo sobó un poco, fingiendo dolor — Ahora no sé si vomitar por la película o por lo melosas que se pusieron Rin y SeeU o por lo cursi que sonó todo eso—

Miku rio ante la broma de Luka, sin duda tuvo razón, prefería mil veces el sarcasmo de Luka a ver esa espeluznante película.

— Tómalo como quieras—

Luka asintió. Sin mucho más que decir. Pasaron unos segundos, insignificantes pero lo suficientemente largos como para iniciar un silencio incómodo...

—¿Por qué cantaste mientras veniamos a casa de SeeU?— Miku regresó su mirada a la luna.

— Estaba practicando,... es para una presentación de música, dicen que sí gano, podré tener una recomendación en una buena universidad— soltó de repente, acompañada de una voz soñadora. Y Luka recordó las palabras de Ann, sintiendo como de repente su corazón dejara de latir por un segundo.

Tragando forzosamente, se animó a preguntar — ¿R-recomendación? ¿Sabes al menos en dónde?— Miku regresó su mirada a los fríos y opacos ojos de Luka, para luego sonreír.

— Sí, la rectora me lo dijo— Miku bajó la mirada a sus zapatos — A una universidad llamada... Crypton, o algo así, no lo recuerdo— Hatsune se rascó su mejilla, avergonzada por su poca memoria. SIin embargo, Luka estaba demasiado devastada emocionalmente como para responder sarcásticamente.

 _¿En qué lío te has metido, imbécil?_

Oyó decir en sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza, disipando su mente — Eso suena genial...— tragó en seco — ¿Y tienes que presentarte o qué?—

Miku asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja enseñando esa hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, — Aunque creo que presentaré otra canción, la que me dieron es bonita, pero siento como que hay otras canciones con mensajes más lindos— Miku sonrió a gusto. Y Luka sintió su estómago revolverse, y era por un sentimiento, llamado culpa.

— Espero que ganes, así te alejes de mí— respondió finalmente la Megurine, medio en broma y medio en serio.

Miku rio suavemente — Idiota...— hizo una pausa corta, para mirar la luna una vez más y suspirar — Espero realmente ganar, sería como cumplir un sueño, ¿Sabes?—

Luka trago muy duro, ese último comentario de alguna manera se lo esperaba, pero aun así fue muy duro el trago.

 _Ella tiene sueños, y tú, tú los vas a pudrir, idiota..._

— Entonces...— carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta — Te deseo éxito—

Miku sonrió, algo ingenua por haber escuchado eso de Luka, sin embargo no podía ser grosera, — Gracias Lu...—

Luego de ese comentario surgieron distintos temas de conversación, y mientras que Miku le preguntaba cosas a Luka esta le respondía de manera sarcástica y narcisista; haciendo reír a Miku.

De lo poco que hablaban Miku y Luka, la parejita de rubias podía oírlo todo desde la ventana del living, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, por lo que ni Miku y principalmente Luka verían sus sombras a través de las cortinas blancas. La única iluminación que existía era el televisor, para que ambas chicas supusieran que Rin y SeeU continuaban ''viendo'' la película.

Rin fue la primera en hablar, presentía que algo realmente malo estaba ocurriendo para que Luka decidiera acercarse a otras personas que no sean de su círculo de amigos.

— ¿Sabes algo de una apuesta, SeeU? — habló de repente, con voz fría y calculadora. La voz aniñada y profunda de la menor retumbó los oídos de SeeU, haciéndola despertar de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Apuesta? — respondió dubitativa — Miki me informó que escuchó al grupo de amigos de Luka hablar de una apuesta, aunque no sé si creerles, esos tipos pueden inventarse rumores hasta de que un conserje se haya acostado con una profesora— SeeU se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— No creo que sea broma ni un rumor, ellos nunca bromearían sobre rebelar una apuesta— La joven de rizos dorados suspiró audiblemente, pero Rin prosiguió — Debemos averiguar sobre esto, algo mal está pasando aquí, Luka jamás le hablaría a alguien como Miku—

— Lo sé…— respondió cansinamente — Pero confío en Luka, ella misma me dijo que no estaba metida en nada y le creo, ella jamás me mentiría, es mi mejor amiga— Rin tomó la mano derecha de SeeU, y con sus intensos ojos celestes y fríos susurró

— _Estás subestimando demasiado a Luka_ —

Y antes de que la rubia de rizos respondiera, la puerta de la casa se abrió abruptamente, Luka entró con su misma expresión aburrida y Miku le seguía por detrás.

Luka dirigió una mirada gélida a las dos rubias, examinando sus expresiones. Megurine enarcó una ceja al ver que estaban algo asustadas.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me miran como si tuviera monos en la cara—

La voz grave y carente de emoción de Luka hizo un ''click'' en las cabezas de Rin y SeeU, despertándolas de su ensoñación.

SeeU sacudió la cabeza y dijo.

— Es algo tarde, ¿No lo creen? Será mejor que lleve a Miku a su casa— Miku asintió y buscó su mochila.

Hatsune se despidió de Rin y Luka, y salió junto a SeeU hasta la calle para luego ingresar en la monstruosa camioneta de SeeU.

Y de repente un silencio frío e incomodo se instaló.

Entre Luka y Rin no existía la palabra ''amistad'' o ''tregua''.

Ah estas alturas uno cabe preguntarse, ¿Logrará la casa de SeeU sobrevivir al posible desastre que estas dos ocasionarán?

(…)

SeeU llegó a casa muy tarde, eran las doce. Y para cuando ingresó a su vivienda notó que sus muebles estaban donde deberían estar, tal parece que ni Rin ni Luka tenían energía para pelear.

Se dirigió hasta su cuarto, pensando que allí encontraría a Luka. Sin embargo, al ingresar allí sigilosamente, lo único que encontró fue su cuarto vacío y oscuro.

Bajó las escaleras, en busca de Rin, y cuando se dirigió a la sala de estar, la encontró dormitando sobre el sofá rojo, abrazando una almohada, la pequeña estaba tiritando un poco del frío; la temperatura había bajado considerablemente por lo que SeeU se apuró en cubrir con una colcha a su pequeña novia, no quería que pescara un resfriado.

— Hoy ha sido un día largo…— se dijo a sí misma, y reemplazo la almohada que Rin abrazaba por ella misma, envolviéndose en los finos brazos de la pequeña.

Pasaron unos minutos, y lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo siguiente:

Apuesta.

Luka.

Mentira.

Traición.

Y sobre todas esas cosas, destacaba el regreso de Miki. Sin duda esos pensamientos la dejaron despierta un buen tiempo, hasta que por fin cayó ante las garras de Morfeo, dormitando plácidamente.

* * *

(…)

Al día siguiente, Miku se dirigió a la escuela a paso calmado. Estaba absorta del mundo, debido a que tenía en sus orejas esos pequeños auriculares blancos que le impedían escuchar los sonidos del ambiente.

Al llegar al frente del instituto, notó que el cartel de mármol estaba algo rayado. Enarcó una ceja, algo confundida pero decidió restarle importancia.

Ingresó al instituto, lo primero que quería hacer era dejar sus cosas y buscar a Miku para hablarle, ya que hacia unos días que no podía. Y todo por culpa de Megurine...

Abrió el locker y guardó sus cosas, y sacó algunos cuadernos que necesitaría en los próximos minutos. Sin embargo, para cuando estaba por irse a buscar a Miku, una voz autoritaria la hizo quedarse con las ganas...

 _Maldición..._

Miki se dio la vuelta, encarando a la persona que la llamaba, conocía la voz de la persona, era Sweet Ann. La persona que menos quería cruzarse en toda su época escolar. Miki se sacó sus auriculares para poderla escuchar mejor.

— ¿S-se le ofrece algo, Sweet sama?— tartamudeó nerviosa, creyendo haber hecho algo terriblemente malo como para que la rectora se le acercara.

Y la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja, manteniendo esa expresión perturbadora imprimida en su rostro algo arrugado por los años, — Estaba buscándola especialmente a usted, Furukawa san— comenzó a hablar de una forma que fácilmente podría catalogarla como distorsión — Necesito hablar con usted seriamente, acompáñeme a mi oficina— Miki solo atinó a asentir.

Y a paso acelerado, ambas mujeres arribaron hasta la oficina de la mayor. Miki internamente sentía que su corazón iba a escaparse de su pecho, ¿Ahora qué había pasado?

— Tome asiento— dijo de manera autoritaria. Miki respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza, y se sentó en la silla de cuero algo desgastada. Ann carraspeó un poco, para aclarar su garganta y comenzar a hablar — Antes que nada, quiero saber ¿Vas a cooperar con lo que voy a pedirle?— dijo sin rodeos, marcando esas ''r'' fuertes que tanto miedo le daban a quienes ingresaban a su oficina.

Miki abrió un poco la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de allí. Solo pudo asentir. Ann sonrió por eso.

— Seré clara,...— Hizo una pausa corta — _Quiero que alejes a Hatsune Miku de Megurine Luka_ —

Miki abrió grande sus ojos, sintiendo deseo de gritar extrañada, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Alejar a Miku de Luka? Por favor, eso sería como sentenciar su muerte.

— Y-yo... no podría,... y-yo n-no podría ser la indicada para esto— Furukawa bajó la mirada a sus dedos, los cuales se hallaban jugando producto del nerviosismo.

— ¿Es por la amenaza, cierto?— sentenció, luego de formar una nueva sonrisa algo arrugada. Miki elevó su mirada abruptamente, y susurró desesperanzada.

— ¿Cómo sabe?— Miki tragó fuerte, sintiendose como si fuese a ser juzgada por un crimen que nunca cometió.

— Era obvio— Ann suspiró — En fin, por eso no se preocupe, si usted le teme a Cul recuerde mis palabras, _ya tenemos un castigo para ella_ — Miki entrecerró sus ojos, casi sin creer lo que oía — En fin, si usted me ayuda a controlar a Megurine recibirá una buena recompensa de mi parte, una beca en una buena universidad, ¿Entiende lo que eso significa? Una tarea insignificante con una recompensa colosal, y sólo tiene que evitar que Megurine corrompa a Hatsune, no quiero más manzanas podridas en esta institución—

La pelirroja asintió, casi sin aliento. La recompensa era perfecta, una beca...

Sin embargo, no era una tarea insignificante. Luka era aun más peligrosa si se le arrebataba lo que le gustaba. Era una bestia, un animal salvaje al que si le arrebatas algo se pone furioso y destruye todo, como si fuese un tornado.

Salvo que Luka era mucho peor que eso...

— V-veré qué puedo hacer...— respondió Miki — ¿Y qué me garantiza que Cul no me haga daño?— inquirió con un hilo de voz algo débil. La rectora sonrió confiada, como esos tiranos que saben perfectamente qué movimiento hacer para destruir al enemigo.

— Usted solo siga con las indicaciones, y no se preocupe... Cul no podrá acercarcele de ninguna manera, confíe en mi— Miki estaba a punto de refutar algo, sin embargo, el timbre sonó.

Sweet Ann se levantó del asiento frente a su reluciente escritorio, y dijo con voz autoritaria — Será mejor que vayas a clases,... y no te preocupes, sigue el plan y todo acabará bien para todos, ¿Sí?—

Miki se levantó del asiento tambien, pero abrió la boca para preguntar algo muy urgente — ¿Por qué me pide esto a mí? ¿Por qué no a alguien más?—

Ann sentenció — Porque sé que tú eres la única chica más interesada en ver como Luka es domada al fin—

Miki asintió sin entender realmente a lo que se refería, sin embargo lo dejó así y se despidió rápidamente de la rubia, salió de la oficina y se dirigió a sus clases.

Suspiró un poco, pensando en las palabras de Ann...

 _Si usted le teme a Cul recuerde mis palabras, ya tenemos un castigo para ella._

¿Cuál será? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Y por qué piensa que todo esto es una mala idea?

Alejar a Miku de Luka suena un plan suicida, nunca en su vida querría volver a cruzar palabras con Megurine y ahora tenía que hacerle frente a una situación que a simple vista se veía peligrosísima, teniendo en cuenta que Luka podría mandarla a Marte de una patada.

Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a SeeU, creyendo que si se lo contaba a alguien más su mente se aclararía un poco más.

 _Tenemos que hablar, esperame en la salida en cuanto acaben las clases._

Fueron las palabras suficientes para advertirle a SeeU que su charla iba a ser seria.

— ''Esto no resultará nada bien...''— pensó algo pesimista, sin embargo algo de razón podía tener.

Porque Luka no era alguien que podía razonar con palabras, ella se las arreglaba con golpes, y sin duda Miki estaba muy en desventaja. Todo porque Luka fácilmente podía convertirse en un animal salvaje con simples acciones que le disgusten.

Sin embargo, Miku valía cada esfuerzo que Miki hiciera para mantener en la raya a Luka. Después de todo, no podía permitir que alguien inocente como Miku esté cerca de una bestia salvaje como Luka, ¿O sí?

Algo le decía que Ann tenía un plan aun más grande entre manos, puesto a que al parecer sabía mucho sobre Luka, muchas cosas que seguramente Furukawa jamás se imaginaría en su vida.

 _¿Eso significaba que Ann sabía cómo detener a Luka?_

 _¿Por fin podría alguien domar esa bestia?_

 _No lo sabía realmente, pero algo en su mente le decía que todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano..._

* * *

 **Responderé los reviews más tarde :u no se preocupen, no me olvidé de ustedes (?)**

 **PD: Esta será la ultima actualización, dentro de tres semanas volveré, ahora tengo trimestrales y no quiero más problemas :'u**

 **Bai**

 **Next Episode:**

 **Perdón**

Y Luka por fin se anima a pedir perdón,... aunque para Miku eso le resulta extraño debido a las advertencias de SeeU.


End file.
